Of CafPow & Mistletoe
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: December is here, and Abby is ready. Gibbs and the team are in for bucket loads of trouble and fun this month. What's Tony up to, and will everyone survive this Christmas? Gabby.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage. This is my 2009 christmas fic. For those of you who don't know what that means, it means that every day I will—unless I die or the world implodes because of finals—post a new chapter. Because I write them the day of or the night before I post they are unabated and not the best thing every written. This story is pure fluffly goodness and do try to enjoy it on that level.

If you have any wishes for this fic, like say a random object to appear in a chapter, or a song, movie or television reference you'd like me to work in I am all ears. Hehe, really any little plot flufflet that bounces into your head you can throw at me and I'll try to do it justice. One day down, 24 more to go.

* * *

Abby Sciuto loved the holidays. She loved the warm fuzzy feeling she got when she visited family. She loved wrapping presents. She loved decorating everything in sight. She loved teasing her boss. She loved seeing the looks on her friends' faces when they opened their gifts. Yep, Abby definitely loved holidays.

Anyone who knew Abby knew that she never did anything by half. It was full steam ahead in Labby-Land at 0600. Giddy might be an understatement, but Abby didn't care. It was December first and she was in full Christmas swing. She'd snatched Tony's Billy Idol Christmas album last year for just this day. Listening to Billy croon Silver Bells was just what she needed to get the day started.

Shaking the can of fake snow to the beat Abby danced across her lab to the windows. Rising to her tippy-toes the Goth endeavored to frost her windows. Wavering she grunted softly and braced herself against the brick wall. Jumping slightly to reach, Abby gasped when her back brushed against something warm.

"Abs," a very familiar voice whispered in her ear, "What are you doing?"

In truth Very Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew exactly what his forensic scientist was up to. Every year the same thing happened on December first without fail. Jethro had long ago dedicated an alarm solely for this day. More than six years of Holi-Abby had taught him one thing: if he pissed her off on the opening day of the season he would get a cranky scientist, far less sugar, and coal under his Christmas tree.

"Gibbs," Abby half whined, he did this every year, and every year she humored him. "It's December First!"

"Is it?" Gibbs asked resting his chin on her nearly bare shoulder as she stretched to finish her task.

After Stan had left the first of the Holiday rituals had become a special activity for Just Abby and Gibbs—sometimes Ducky would join in, but he liked the two 'younglings' to have their fun. So every year without fail, Gibbs gave his team a late start. Ten thirty to be exact. It was that consistency that made Gibbs smack Tony just a little harder on the first. Any of his agents should have figured out something was up—none of them had ever suspected anything.

Breathing deeply Gibbs returned his attention to Abby, "Need a hand Abs?"

"No," the woman huffed as she balanced, "I've got it!"

"Okay," Gibbs replied backing away slightly, a smirk firmly in place.

Finally Abby managed to spray enough white on the windows and turned around with all the satisfaction in the world. Gibbs was leaning against the table as he peaked into one of the large plastic tubs on the ground.

Abby smile turned to a scowl as she rushed over, Gibbs barely managed to pull his hand away in time to avoid the chastising slap.

"That's for the bullpen, and you can't look, Sir."

"Abby," Gibbs intoned.

The smile returned with a bit of mischief glittering in her eyes, "Ma'am."

The mischief was echoed in the gunny's eyes, "That's my girl. What's on the schedule today?"

Abby to a military step forward, heal first and then a sharp turn, arms locked behind her back.

"Your first job today Gunny, is to hang the Christmas lights! Do you accept this mission?"

Gibbs snapped to attention playfully, "Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" He added a salute.

Abby's eyes narrowed and her hands found her hips, "Gunny!"

"Sorry, Sir!"

Abby couldn't help the grin of delight that broke forth, "Good Gunny."

The Christmas lights Gibbs pulled from the box were a gift from him a long time ago. They weren't even Christmas lights. They were little skulls and bats. He'd spent the few nights before her birthday replacing the bulbs with red and green ones. In the dark the bats glowed green and the skulls red. Abby had hugged him for ten minutes straight and insisted he always put them up. It became a tradition.

Actually Gibbs couldn't quite remember how he had first gotten roped into decorating Abby's lab with her all those years ago. It had something to do with a case he thought. Shrugging it off Gibbs set to work casting glances back at Abby who was setting up her fleet of reindeer stuffed animals and putting wrapping paper on the outside of her door.

Shaking his head Gibbs had to admit Abby made this time of year fun again. She had reamed him good the first year she worked at NCIS. Of course, he'd deserved her tongue lashing. He'd made her cry on December First for the first time. That was the first day he realized he couldn't ever treat Abby like just another employee. Of course once she was done crying he'd regretted yelling at her even more. Suffice to say she gave as good as she got. And worse still she had gotten Morrow to put him on desk duty until he apologized.

Finishing with the lights Gibbs started on the silver tinsel that Abby insisted be put up. In her words, 'the more shiny, the more better'. Jethro had just smiled indulgently and started his work.

It took the better part of two hours to decorate the whole of Abby's domain. Even Burt was dressed up. Two years back Sister Rosita had knitted the hippo a little red cap.

In a rare show of comfort, Gibbs sprawled on the floor next to Abby.

"No mistletoe," he mused.

A slight shake of her dark head, "They were out."

They laid in silence, well, almost silence, some Abby's machines beeped or buzzed as they worked, and a Christmas song floated softly through the air.

He nudged her leg with one foot, "This is getting to the point where it might be easier to just get you a second lab."

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed, "Don't say that."

Chuckling softly Gibbs pulled her to him, "Kidding Abs, wouldn't dare dream of touching your babies."

Abby just looked thoughtful, "Now if you wanted to get me a desk for the squad room I wouldn't argue."

Gibbs turned his head to stare at her. He was silent for a moment before deciding the proper response that would make her giggle.

"But then who would sit in my chair and pretend to be me? Not DiNozzo."

As he hoped, Gibbs had elicited the bright laughter that made coming to work dealing with the Terrible Trio.

"Aww, Gibbs. I always thought you hated that," she smiled impishly, her lower lip jutting out.

Tensing his muscles to control himself Gibbs winked, "If I did I would have started smacking you upside the head like I do DiNozzo, David, and McGeek."

Abby shot up into a sitting position only to lean over Gibbs and feel his forehead, peering at him worriedly.

"You just McGeek, did Tony spike your coffee again?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "No Tony didn't spike my coffee…wait again?"

Abby sat back on her heels and focused on the wall behind Gibbs, "Um, you didn't hear that."

Gibbs sat up and looked right into Abby's sparkling green eyes, he caught her chin with a finger and let the other hand find her bare knee.

"What didn't I hear?"

He enjoyed watching her squirm. They both knew that it was all in good fun, and the only one who was going to get hurt was Tony."

"Um, well, you remember a couple of weeks ago when you met the Lieutenant Colonel?"

Gibbs nodded, not missing the brief flash of emotion in Abby's eyes when the other woman came up.

Abby wrinkled her nose trying to figure out how to continue, "Well the night before Tony and I went Sake Bombing, and well, Tony can't hold his liquor so well. And well, he convinced himself that the only way you could be a better Gibbs was to spike your coffee. I told him not too, but he kept doodling and EnergizerGibbs on his napkin."

Gibbs quirked a brow, "And what exactly did he do to me?"

"He put a can of WiredX in with a bit of coffee. And let me tell you, the last time I had that stuff I…it was back during Blackadder's last case, you know, the one with the lawyer."

Gibbs' eyes widened almost imperceptibly, "I'm going to kill Tony."

"Aww, Gibbs," Abby pouted and moved to lean her head on his shoulder, "If you kill Tony who am I going to boss around?"

Gibbs gave her a pointed look. Abby was the one person who could boss him around, not to mention she pushed McGee around a fair bit. Ziva wasn't an exception to the rule either, she was manipulated but in a whole other way from the boys. Even Jenny wasn't immune to Abby. Ducky and Palmer certainly weren't. In truth, the only people who Abby didn't have some control over tended to be her psychotic exes.

Abby was digging through another box a Mona Lisa smile on her face, when Gibbs returned to himself, "Now what Abs?"

She smiled blindingly. Gibbs had a gut feeling in that instant. Something important was changing.

"Now we have to do your desk!"

Always trust the gut.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review, i'm going to need lots of encouragement from y'all to get through this month without going nuts--well more than i already am.

Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage.

* * *

He wanted to argue, he wanted to scold the pouting girl. Of course if the team had been there, or anyone really, he could have, and maybe he would have. But being almost virtually alone with Abby in the building had its drawbacks. The biggest being Gibbs didn't have a reason to say no. Gibbs had been instructed rather firmly to 'hush up and put up'.

Abby was clomping about in her four inch platform boots, red fishnet stockings sliding over pale legs. While Gibbs wasn't quite sure how he had gotten into this new holiday activity, he wasn't complaining. At least not yet.

The Special Agent Large and In Charge had managed to refuse singing along to the cheery CD Abby had slid into Tony's computer. Gibbs didn't even want to know how she knew his password. He suspected it had something to do with Tony's inability to hold his liquor and Abby's pout.

"Come on, Gibbs," Abby called him.

"Yeah, Abs?"

Abby smiled at Gibbs, almost to placate him, "Come on, get in the spirit Gibbs!"

She extended a candy cane with a quick jerk of her arm. Gibbs quirked a brow that clearly said no

"But Gibbs," Abby tried as she swayed on her feet.

Jethro's brow didn't lower, "I don't care if you got Tony and McGee to put that in the swill they drink. I will not sully my coffee by putting a candy cane in it."

"…but Gibbs," Abby tried again.

Time to do what Gibbs last option usually was with his girl, bargain.

"What'll it take, Abs?"

Abby spun on her heel triumphantly, she paced from Gibbs desk to Timmy's.

"Okay, here are my demands, one, a mini-tree in for the team, two, uh-ooh, I get to head-slap you once sometime in the future, three, you can't take down the decorations," Abby spun to face him, her face set in resolve.

Gibbs stifled the chuckle, Abby knew him well, maybe too well. She knew that the one thing he wouldn't sacrifice was his coffee. But did he give in now or bargain her down.

Kicking his feet up onto his desk, something he'd slap Tony for any day, Gibbs tipped his head to the side, "Fine, one condition."

Abby's gleeful face fell after a second, "What?"

A smirk played over Gibbs' face, this was his game, a game he savored when it involved Abby, "You have to lock Tony and McGee in the storage room."

Abby contemplated this, "Deal."

Her now candy cane free hand flashed out to grasp his. A flash of fire hit her lungs, Abby giggled excitedly.

Of course the moment of peace was interrupted by Abby bouncing over to the black tub on Tony's desk. She yanked out her favorite decorations, garland, mini-wreaths, and tiny nativity scenes themed from TV shows, a pile of candy canes, window clings, and enough minty chocolate to choke all the women of NCIS. Gibbs was eyeing up that pile, wondering what would happen if it disappeared. He suspected Abby would solve the case within the hour and then castrate McGee. Everyone knew McGee had a sweet tooth that would rival the Terrible Threesome—Abby, Ziva, and Jenny.

* * *

By some mercy, Abby allowed Jethro to relax at his desk while she whirled around the still empty office. By a quarter to nine Abby had completely destroyed the office. And by destroyed, Gibbs desk was besieged by sparkles of red and green and silver. In truth, Gibbs' desk was slightly less decimated than his ducklings. The older man was honestly beginning to wonder how his team was going to get any work done this month. He shrugged that thought off the second he saw Abs' completely satisfied and tired smile.

"Gibbs," she wheedled.

"Abigail?"

Her hand slammed down next to his feet, "Hey, you aren't Ducky!"

Gibbs sat his coffee down, pulled his feet off the desk and leaned forward, "I'm not."

The whisper in her ear made her freeze.

"No."

Gibbs' smirk was hidden because the pair were cheek to cheek, "Who am I?"

Abby bit her lip, blushing slightly, "My Silverfox?"

A rough kiss pressed to her cheek and then Gibbs was towering over her.

"What do you need, Abs?"

"Huh," Abby smiled. "That's not what you usually say to me. I like it."

"Oh Abby, you would. Now what could you possibly need me to do?"

Gibbs wasn't wrong, Abby assessed her handiwork. Tony, McGee, Ziva, and Gibbs' desks were covered in decorations. Paper snowflakes, shiny silver garland, snowman and santa window clings, and of course a reindeer sat on each desk. Vixen for Tony, Dancer for Ziva, and Dasher for McGee. She didn't dare put a stuffed animal on Gibbs desk. But it was implied that Gibbs was the one with the whip. Again she couldn't contain the giggles that burst forth. Gibbs glanced at her but followed Abby's instructions to set up the waist-high tree between Tony and Timmy's desks.

They worked together with an intimacy bred from years of working together and sharing secrets. At one point Gibbs thought it would be great fun to tie Abby up in the lights. Spinning her around until the girl wavered and relied on Gibbs to hold her up.

Cocking her head to the side Abby looked up at her friend, "You know, it's almost too bad you shaved off your mustache, now you have nothing to twirl evilly."

One arm wound around Abby's waist, "And you would be my damsel in distress?"

Abby glared at him and stumbled out of his arms, "Only on alternating Tuesday's and when my assistant is evil."

"Uh-huh, what about when someone tries to run you over with your Harley?"

Abby's nose scrunched up and tried to squirm out of the rope of lights.

"Oh yeah, well what about all those times I've rescued you from the hordes of redheads," the forensic scientist threw back.

Gibbs locked his jaw to keep the smile from showing, "I've never needed saving."

Oh yeah, Abby's eyebrow slid upward, her bangs effectively hiding it, "Tony's third week on the job. The Red-Widow."

"Huh," Gibbs asked.

"Oh come on, you remember. She kept hitting on you and Tony. She killed three of her husband's and was already plotting the fourth's…here's a hint, it was going to be you. Until she found out you had a brilliant, and very temperamental girlfriend that framed first and asked questions later."

Gibbs' head dipped in recognition, then he paused and a glimmer lit his steel blue eyes, "No one would ever call you temperamental Abs. Bipolar and homicidal maybe, but never temperamental."

Abby scoffed and strained against her bindings to reach Jethro's side. She pinched him viciously and was rewarded with sharp grunt. The staring contest was interrupted when Gibbs' desk phone rang sharply.

Striding over to it with just a hint of irritation Gibbs answered it with a bark, "What!"

On the other end Cynthia rolled her eyes, "Sec Nav is up on MTAC, he wants to speak with you."

"I'll be right up."

Gibbs turned to find Abby watching him, still quite tangled up. He smirked again and headed to the stairs.

"Gibbs," Abby called as if to remind him of her situation.

He kept on going.

"Gibbs," she tried again.

Nothing.

She pouted and stomped her foot a bit, "Gibbs."

His back to her, Gibbs indulged in the grin that was bubbling upward.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs, you better come back here right this second!"

The door to MTAC clicked shut leaving Abby to stew.

* * *

When the rest of the team stepped off the elevator at ten, Abby was still fuming slightly. Abby being Abby had escaped from her bindings, and finished decorating the tree. There were even tiny presents underneath it.

The look on Tony's face made it worth it. He looked like Christmas had come early, and in a way it had.

Ziva smiled softly, it was a very Abby thing to do for the team. Though this was only her second Christmas with the team she knew very well that Abby took her Decembers very seriously.

McGee was staring eyes wide at his desk, "Uh, where did my stapler go?"

Abby scowled at her former boyfriend, "I killed it."

Ziva stifled the snort of laughter and pulled a mangled piece of plastic from her trash can, "This stapler, McGee?"

Tony was surprisingly silent. The senior agent of the threesome was busy pinching himself. His eyes were impossibly wide and he kept muttering to himself.

"Tony," McGee asked licking his lips nervously.

"It's just a dream, I'll wake up and everything will be normal," he kept muttering.

"Something, wrong, Tony," Ziva asked her eyes glittering with an excitement she rarely showed.

Gibbs' voice floated down to them, he was talking to someone on his phone.

Tony spun to Abby, "Run, he'll kill you when he sees this, save yourself!"

"See what, DiNozzo," Gibbs asked as she jogged down the steps."

"Uh-Nothing, Boss."

"Good," Jethro replied his face betraying nothing.

He stepped behind his desk and grabbed his badge and gun before slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Case," McGee asked dumbly.

Gibbs stared at his Probie, "No, sleepover."

McGee swallowed roughly and scrambled to get his things together.

Abby still stood happily to the side, oh she was still mad at Gibbs, but it would be easier to get even than to get an apology.

Another rough kiss to her cheek and Gibbs swept out of NCIS, his three slightly stunned agents following.

* * *

Please review, and thank you to all those who already have. This is a tough story to write because I have to write everyday without fail and sometimes it just doesn't want to work. Haha, anywho, same deal as always—if you have a suggestion or a wacky thought or object throw it my way and give me a plot bone. Tehehe. Cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage.

* * *

Gibbs and company exited the elevator in the garage started towards the vehicles.

"DiNozzo with me, Ziver, Elf Lord, the truck," the senior agent snapped.

DiNozzo winced, he didn't think he'd done anything to merit Gibbs attention, at least not when he was in this mood.

Gibbs slid into the driver's seat before looking at Tony who was staring off into space several feet away. He hid the smile, "Come on, DiNozzo! Sometime today."

"Yes, Boss!" Tony scrambled into the car, nearly whacking his head against the door frame.

Gibbs spared him a searing glance before screaming out of the garage, DiNozzo found himself plastered against his seat as he scrambled for the seat belt.

"So, DiNozzo, what have you been up to," Gibbs tried for chummy, not exactly failing, but sounding far too menacing.

Tony gulped, "Uh-nothing, Sir."

Tony hardly ever 'Sir'-ed Gibbs, but it seemed like now was the time to do it.

"Really, DiNozzo," Gibbs threw him a smiling glance.

The dread squirmed upwards as Tony tried to breathe. His boss wasn't helping the situation any by swerving like the devil himself was on their six. If Tony was aware of his actions, he would have felt his nails digging into the 'Oh-Shit-Bar' the team had decided was named because of Gibbs.

"Uh, really, Boss."

"Okay, DiNozzo, you picked the hard way. List the rules!"

Gibbs bit his cheek to keep from smirking. It was far too easy to mess with Tony, and a bit too fun.

Tony swallowed, "Uh, um, any in particular Bossman?"

Gibbs snorted, "Let's start with number 23."

Gibbs slammed the breaks on as he pulled off onto the shoulder. Tony who had only just managed to pull his seatbelt on jerked forward before stopping with a dull thud.

Tony groaned and pulled himself upward with all the caution he possessed.

"Uh, rule 23, sure Boss, rule…uh 22 is interrogation, don't shoot the hostage," Tony tried.

No one had ever accused him of being good under pressure.

The engine growled under Gibbs touch, Tony gulped, "Oh, Coffee, never mess with a marine's coffee if you want to live."

Tony recited, relief washing over him. That was until his mouth caught up with him.

"Oh…"  
"Oh is right, Bone Head," Gibbs drawled.

Tony was thinking about how far he could make it if he jumped from the car and started running. Probably not too far, he figured, since Gibbs was a sniper, and he loved his coffee more than any other marine.

"Sorry, Boss?" Tony questioned.

"Damn right you are, if you ever pull something like that again I will tie you down and let McGee and Palmer have fun with you for all the pranks you've pulled on them," Gibbs told him. "I could have been hurt, my judgment could have been skewed, you could have screwed over the case. The last thing NCIS needs is to have CID saying I was drugged up on the job."

"Yes, Boss."

Gibbs pulled back into traffic and Tony started muttering prayers to anyone and anything he could think of. Of course when the car slammed to a halt once again and the crime scene tape was visible through the windshield he quit praying and started thinking like the smartass he was.

Thankfully for him, Gibbs was already inside and taking control of the scene. Not so good for DiNozzo, Gibbs was good when he was bad.

"Caffeine makes Gibbs happy, Gibbs happy means no slappy, no slappy—no, If I spiked his coffee with pretty much pure caffeine he'd be really happy. Probably jump the first woman that crossed his path," Tony mused to himself as he strode into the house.

Gibbs was nowhere to be seen, but Ziva and McGeek were. Tony sat down and started shuffling blindly through a stack of papers.

Suddenly his eyes went wide and he gasped. His teammates spun on him and fired the same question at him.

"What did you find?"

Tony whimpered, "What have I done." He was stuttering badly as he tried to explain, "I—spiked—coffee—Gibbs. Mann—Boss—My fault!"

Tim and Ziva shared an eye roll and left their partner to mutter senselessly to himself.

Suddenly Tony shot to his feet and out the door, "I'm gonna be sick!"

* * *

Gibbs stalked out of the house and towards his car, leaving his team to carry the boxes of evidence to the truck.

"Get that stuff to Abby," Gibbs called over his shoulder. "Tell her I'll see her in a bit."

That said Gibbs was gone, leaving the threesome alone with a half dozen boxes of evidence from their newest case. A rich man had been murdered in his library, and Ducky was having trouble calling the cause of death.

Tony, who was still a bit green around the edges, staggered out to the truck, and slid into the driver's seat.

"I'm driving, I don't think I can deal with either of yours today."

Tim frowned, "I'm not a bad driver."

Tony nodded, "I know that, but if I let you drive, Ziva will just take the keys from you and then she'll drive."

"Oh," McGee nodded before hopping up beside Tony.

Ziva scowled when she saw she had been relegated to the back.

* * *

"Abby," Tony moaned loudly as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Wheeee," Abby squealed as she jetted past him. "Hi Tony."

Abby hit the far hall wall and turned around and skated back to him.

"Are those, Kleenex boxes," Tony asked his very best-friend.

Abby rolled her eyes and grabbed the handles of the trolley Tony was pushing, "No, they're ice skates!"

"Ice skates," Tony verified.

Abby blushed pushed the trolley into her lab before running back to Tony and grabbing his hands, "I might have found the power waxer."

Tony wiggled his feet, his shoes squeaked against the floor, "Sweet!"

Abby smiled, "I know, right! Wanna have a go?"

"Is an Elf-Lord blue?"

"I didn't know McGee was a Smurf," Abby smiled widely.

Tony's head tilted to the side, "No wonder when Ziva chokes him he turns purple."

It was then that Tony took a look at Abby's Labby. His eyes bulged, not for the first time that day.

"Holy Santa's Elves Batman, did you blow up the north pole in here?"

Abby smiled proudly, "You like it?"

"Like it," Tony smiled at the quirky woman. "Will you please be my new Mommy?"

"Are you gonna call me Mommy?"

Tony nodded like a little boy, "Yes!"

Abby giggled, rolled her eyes, and shoved a pair of black Kleenex boxes at Tony, "Suit up, Private!"

"Now Abby," Tony intoned, "If Gibbs heard you talking like that he'd head-slap me something vicious."

Abby narrowed her eyes, "Tony, he'd do that anyway."

Tony nodded his head in acquiescence and stood on one foot to shed his shoes and put on his 'Ice Skate'. It took a moment but Tony finally stood proudly.

"Madame," Tony smiled charmingly, sticking his arm out for Abby to grasp.

"Why thank you, Sir," Abby smiled and wrapped her arm around Tony's.

The pair hobbled out to the hallway and traded animated glances before taking off arm in arm for a 'couple's skate'.

After a few laps, Abby returned to her lab, leaving a laughing and squealing agent out in the hallway. She squared her shoulders and glared at the boxes of evidence.

"Now listen here, I don't like you and you don't like me, but we're going to get this done…well okay, I don't not like you…and—," Tony cut her off with a hug from behind.

"Ziva needs me upstairs, I'll see you later Abs, Linner?"

Abby rolled her eyes as Tony skated out the door, "Tony! Shoes?"

Tony froze and rushed back into the lab, "Right. Thanks."

"We'll see about Linner!"

* * *

It didn't take long for Abby to solve the case, now she was waiting on the last of the results from her Major Mass Spec.

She squinted at the man across from her, "I'm telling you Duckman, I've got this."

"No, My Dear," Ducky chuckled. "I have."

That was the scene Jethro walked in on, Abby smiled but kept glaring at Ducky.

"The Butler did it," Abby informed him.

Gibbs frowned, Abby and Ducky were playing Clue, "No games, Abs."

She sighed and set down her pencil and rested her chin in her hands, "No, really Gibbs, it was the butler in the library with the sharpened lead pipe. Oh, and Ducky, Scarlet in the Conservatory with the rope."

Ducky pulled the cards from the envelope and chuckled, "Uncanny. I'll leave you two to it, shall I?"

Gibbs sauntered up to Abby, her grin broadened, "Ooh, Caf-Pow!"

The hand that held the bait jerked backwards out of the scientist's range, "Prove it."

Abby sighed and slid over to her computer. Gibbs quirked a brow at her back, Abby wasn't wearing her several inch high boots. In fact, she was wearing, Kleenex boxes, leaving her well below her normal height. Leaving Gibbs in a rather interesting position of power.

"See, your man, left a bloody finger print on our Chief Petty Officer's pulse point. Except here's the kicker, the maid who found him, saw the blood and called 911, she didn't touch him," Abby explained.

"And the butler was out sick today," Gibbs concluded.

Abby nodded, "Yeah, but you wanna know how I know it was him?"

"Abby," Gibbs scolded.

"Fine, this artist from the Met did an exhibit last year of finger prints. Guess who's fingers stood out to him?"

"The butler," Gibbs guessed.

"Ding, ding, ding. It's enough to get a warrant for his prints, even arrest him, but I'll need to get his prints again just to double check," Abby told Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled and set down Abby's Caf-Pow, "Good job."  
Abby frowned when she noted the cup, it was Christmas themed, "I forgot it was December for a minute."

Shrugging Abby braced herself for the caffeine she so desired and the nutmeg she despised. Her eyes widened in surprise and ecstasy when she didn't get even a hint of nutmeg. Her eyes traced to Gibbs who was leaning against her steel work table, a smug little grin on his face.

"How?"

Gibbs' smile grew and he stood to walk over to Abby, "I know a guy."

Abby took another long draw from her Caf-Pow, "I love you Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled, his heart beating a little faster, "Love you too Abs."

Abby launched herself at Gibbs, one arm wrapping around his waist, under his coat, the other cradling her soda. Gibbs' chest rumbled with laughter as Abby held onto him and her caffeine fix like safety blankets.

After a few minutes of companionable silence Abby pulled back slightly to look up at Gibbs, "What do you mean you know a guy?"

Never one to spill his secrets, Gibbs pulled out his second gift from his little errand run, "Abs."

She looked up to see Gibbs holding a sprig of mistletoe over her head, "Gibbs!"

Her smile intensified, he always knew what to do to make her happy.

A flash of tomfoolery could be seen in the Gunny's eyes before he swooped down and ghosted his lips against the corner of Abby's mouth before settling on her cheek, his nose pressed against her hair.

"Sawdust, Abs?"

* * *

Tony had been busy running back and forth at Ziva and McGee's beck and call—well not really. Gibbs had told him in no uncertain terms to behave and listen to Ziva and Tim. Finally sitting down DiNozzo inhaled deeply and smiled softly.

"Mmm, Abby did good, it actually smells like a Christmas tree in here," Ziva and McGoo nodded their agreement.

Tony yanked his desk drawer open and explosion of green things shot upward. He tried another drawer and another, explosion after explosion drew the attention of the office. Even Tony's filing cabinet resulted in the same explosions. Frowning, Tony picked up one of the green things. He gritted his teeth and sharply shook his head. His area was covered in evergreen scented car fresheners.

* * *

Today was my last day of real work, now all I have is studying left..which means I can write earlier in the day…yay!! Thanks for all the reviews, I love reading them and hearing what you all think. Also, thanks to Umbrella-ella who said Kleenex and made me spawn this. Keep on reviewing…or trucking.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage. Also, Dog Tags happened early season four…yeah, that is the only other change…I just love Puppy Jethro too.

* * *

"It was you," Tony rounded on McAnnoying.

Tim cleared his throat, "No."

Tony growled lowly and slammed his hands down on McGoofy's desk, "Don't lie to me McProbie!"

Tim's eyes widened at Tony's anger, "I, didn't."

Before he could finish his sentence Tony had spun around and fixed his glare on Ziva.

"What about you, Ninja-Wannabe?"

Ziva snorted, "If anyone is the Ninja-Wannbe, it is you, Tony."

"Hah!" Tony pointed at her dramatically, "You didn't deny it!"

Ziva pushed her hands into Tony's face, "My hands are not green."

Tony bit his tongue to stop screaming in frustration, "Its 'Caught Red-handed', Ziva, not green. And if you didn't do it, then who did?"

Tim and Ziva once again traded an eye roll at the expense of Tony.

After a moment Tony smirked, "Abby."

Tony hurried back to his desk and rifled through the air fresheners to grab his notepad and his lucky Playboy pen. Abby was going to pay.

* * *

"Ahem," a voice called. "Am I interrupting something?"

Gibbs pulled back from Abby reluctantly. He set the mistletoe down beside her keyboard and turned to face the intruder.

"Director," he said it like a curse.

Abby however didn't have that problem, "Hi, Jenny!"

Jen peered around the lab, "I see you've been hard at work, Abby."

Abby bounced over to her friend, "Yep, I decorated my lab, and the bullpen and solved a case."

Jen chuckled while Jethro coughed awkwardly, "Which reminds me I should go arrest this guy."

"Good, I needed to Abby about a memo anyway," Jenny spoke lightly.

Jethro knew a dismissal when he heard one, whether he obeyed was a different story. This time he was outclassed as Abby was tapping her shoeless feet on the floor.

"Have fun with Tony," Abby yelled after him.

Turning back to her friend, Abby picked up her red and green notebook, or rather her Christmas List.

Jen smiled softly, "I wanted to talk to you about that memo you sent me yesterday."

Abby bit her lips softly, "What do you think?"

The Director of NCIS grinned, teeth showing, "I think it's an excellent move, I wish I had thought of it myself. I trust you can handle working with Cynthia to make it happen?"

Abby nodded eagerly, her body shaking a little, "Yes! And what about that other little thing, and the other, other little thing."

"Done, as long as everything is above the belt, and you have to deal with the other thing," Jenny agreed.

She had metaphorical balls of steel when it came to most things, but when it came to Gibbs, Abby had metaphorical balls of diamonds, and that was absolutely necessary when it came to the Special Agent.

Abby agreed happily, "Okay, I'll coordinate with Cynthia and have the outline to you by Friday!"

Jenny chuckled, "I look forward to seeing this come together."

* * *

"Tony," Gibbs barked as he stepped off the elevator and saw the mess in his bullpen.

"Yes, Boss?"

"What the hell did I tell you about playing pranks?"

Tony sputtered. It was just not his day, "It-ah-Abby!"

Of course Gibbs knew very well that this was Abby's work, she'd actually done the whole office a favor. DiNozzo's area usually reeked, and it certainly wasn't of hard work.

"No, you can't go visit Abby! We have to go arrest the butler!"  
McGee stood up and grabbed his bag, "The Butler did it?"

Gibbs chuckled, knowing this conversation was coming, "Abby was excited to finally be able to say, 'The butler did it'."

The three agents nodded, Abby had been working towards that goal for years.

Tony was still scribbling, although he'd moved to his arm for security purposes.

"DiNozzo, quit acting like a schizophrenic or I'll put you on restricted desk duty!"

"Yes, Boss, thank you, Boss," Tony exclaimed sitting down at his desk, his head flopping down as well.

Gibbs swept out of the building, Ziva and McGee following close behind. Tony was left at his desk.

* * *

Another Caf-Pow!, and a chocolate glazed doughnut later, Abby was reclining happily in Gibbs' chair while the team was in MTAC. Just as she polished off the pastry, Gibbs phone rang—she'd forwarded her lab phone to Gibbs' so she could hang with the team.

"Abby's-Not-So-Labby how may I help you? Okay, be there in a second."

Abby tore a post it off Gibbs' notepad and wrote a quick note to Gibbs. Picking up the still full drink, Abby skipped over to the elevator and headed back to her lab.

* * *

"So, Mark, how're the wife and kids," Abby wheedled as she shifted some of the plastic baggies on her table.

"Good, Abby, how've you been, any good parties," senior agent Mark of street crimes responded.

"One, that's coming up," Abby giggled.

Mark leaned forward, "Yeah, cemetery?"

Abby sighed, "Sadly no, maybe next year."

"I have to go make sure the girls aren't putting makeup on my second in command, he's kinda like you're Timmy," Mark smirked.

Abby laughed to herself and turned the volume up on her stereo, she sang along with the CD as she worked through her newest case.

Losing track of time happened quite often to Abby, and so when she glanced down at her keyboard and gasped sharply, she was completely discombobulated. Pulling her eyes from the dress shoes up to the face Abby relaxed.

"Gibbs!"

"What's wrong, Abs," Gibbs asked resting his hand against hers on her desk.

Abby glared, "You're like that squirrel!"

Gibbs chuckled and backed away and out of the room, "Just wanted to see what you were up to."

Abby kept on glaring but she added an emphatic shooing gesture, "Out!"

He smartly followed Abby's orders.

Not five seconds later, Ziva bopped into the lab.

"Hello, Abby," she spoke cheerfully.

Abby responded just as happily, "Hi, Ziva!"

"Squirrel," Ziva quirked a brow and leaned over the younger woman's shoulder.

Abby kept on typing and working through some evidence, "I was taking Jethro for a walk this morning and we were walking, and I looked down and there was a squirrel just sitting there, right by my shoe! I almost had a heart attack."

"Jethro," Ziva questioned.

"We were having a sleepover because he and McGee had fight, Jethro says McGee did a bad thing," Abby sighed.

"The dog," Ziva tried again.

"Yeah, now what are you doing this weekend," Abby spun on the Mossad liaison.

Ziva floundered, or in her words, 'salmoned', "Ah, running, and boxing, and paper work, lots of paper work!"

Even Ziva had to wince at her horrible excuses.

Abby didn't seem phased in the slightest, "Want to go pre-Christmas shopping?"

Ziva's mouth wasn't working.

"Yay," Abby squealed, taking her silence as agreement.

Ziva was unceremoniously pulled into a bone crushing hug. Not for the first time, Ziva David thought Abby would make quite a good NCIS agent, or even a Mossad Officer.

Thinking quickly, Ziva's hand darted to her pocket, "I have to go. Tony probably got his tie stuck in his desk drawer again."

* * *

It was almost five in the evening when Abby got a real lead in her case. Deciding she could do no more without a break, Abby decided to go check in with Cynthia, maybe get a few ideas down.

Just as Abby was shoving her lab door open all the way, her cell phone buzzed on the table. She ran to grab it and just missed being antiqued by a bag of flower balanced atop the door.

"Oh, it is so on, DiNutso," Abby snarled with a slight dose of cheer.

She did so enjoy messing with him. Grabbing the broom from her closet, Abby hurried upstairs.

"Tony," Abby smiled sweetly as the other three agents looked at the scene that was about to unfold.

"Yeah, Abs," Tony scowled slightly when he noticed Abby was not covered in white dust.

Abby kept the sugary sweet smile in place before shoving the broom at him, "I think you have a date, DiNozzo!"

Stomping off and up the stairs, Abby smiled in satisfaction. The next day would be another fight for survival.

* * *

When Abby skipped back down the stairs the bullpen was empty, well except for Gibbs. Abby stopped in front of his desk. He was focused on some paperwork, his glasses slowly sliding down his nose, and his coffee decidedly cold.

"I like your glasses," Abby smiled.

Gibbs chuckled and leaned back in his chair. Abby moved around his desk and perched right atop his paperwork.

"Done being upset with me?"

Abby shrugged, "DiNozzo did something stupid."

"Ah," Gibbs muttered. "So are you ready to tell me why I'm like a squirrel?"

Abby sighed and nudged Gibbs' legs with hers before launching into the tale once again.

"And it was a big squirrel, you know, and it was just there! And by big I mean it could have been a hat for my Great Uncle Bob, and Uncle Bob has a big head, thankfully those genetics missed me," Abby finished with a sigh.

Gibbs chuckled, "You've got great genetics Abs, almost as good as me."

Abby scowled and planted her hands on the arms of Gibbs' chair, trapping him. She leaned forward until they were millimeters apart.

"You're lucky I like you, my Silverfox," Abby glared at him playfully.

Gibbs' reached up and stroked Abby's cheek lightly with his knuckles, "I like you too, Abs. Need a ride home?"

Abby sighed and wrapped her arms around Gibbs in a hug before pulling back, "I still have work to do, but you go home and work on the boat."

Casting an appraising glance over Abby, Gibbs nodded almost imperceptibly, "Promise me you'll go home tonight. Not after midnight, and don't come in before eight. I'll keep a reign on Tony."

Abby frowned but nodded, "Hug?"

Gibbs stood up and claimed another hug, "And call me when you get home."

* * *

Abby was dead on her feet, literally. She stumbled up to the bullpen, her phone in her hand. Her mind was hazy already, and she knew that she wasn't going to make it to the elevator, let alone her car.

Gibbs woke up at five and checked his phone. No missed calls, no calls at all. Snapping awake, he barely took a shower and dressed before jumping into his car.

At five in the morning the roads were fairly abandoned, giving Gibbs the room to speed without much care. One hand was occupied by his phone, dialing Abby. There was no answer. His grip on the steering wheel tightened and his foot pressed down on the accelerator harder.

* * *

Gibbs raced up to the bullpen, he wasn't even sure where he'd put his keys, or his car. It was dark in the office. No one had arrived for work yet.

"Bbllahg," Gibbs head cocked towards his desk at the familiar sound of Bert.

Walking silently as only he could, Gibbs approached his desk, and what he found made him smile like only two other people ever had. Abby was cuddled up under his desk, her dark head pillowed on Bert the Hippo. She looked a mess, she was snuggled up in one of Gibbs' spare sweatshirts that he kept in his drawer, her boots were on, and her skirt was only barely visible from under the sweatshirt.

Sitting down carefully, Gibbs scooted into his desk, smiling again when Abby's arm unconsciously wrapped around one of his ankles. Booting up his computer, Gibbs started on the work he'd abandoned last night.

* * *

Again, thanks for all the reviews, please keep on reviewing, it always helps me out when writing. Also since I have finals next week, I'll be studying and be really wanting some cheering up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage. Also, Dog Tags happened early season four…yeah, that is the only other change…I just love Puppy Jethro too.

* * *

Gibbs shook slightly as Abby moaned something into his pant-leg. She'd been sleeping curled around his leg for nearly two and half hours. The only time she stirred was to move closer to him.

Ducky was the first to arrive, Ziva the second, McGee the third, and Tony last. Soon the office was buzzing and his team was catching up on paperwork, or in Tony's case plotting to get revenge on Abby.

Keeping one eye on his 'children' and one on Abby, Gibbs navigated his email. Smiling when he saw what he wanted, Gibbs tapped his papers into a pile and slid it into a drawer.

"Tony, McGee, Ziva, go help out with the tip-line!"

There was some grumbling from two, but Tony flat out rejected that idea, "But Boss, I'm doing something important!"

"I don't care, DiNozzo, git," Gibbs commanded.

Abby shivered again, "Fru…"

Gibbs' muscles tensed before slowly relaxing, she was still sleeping. Looking back, Abby did do this every few years, worked herself to the bone before she just dropped. Every time she did it, she got sick. And when Abby got sick, Gibbs was miserable and all the cases came to a near standstill until Abby got taken to the doctor.

"Fruitcake!" Abby shot up to a half sitting position under his desk, clinging even tighter to Gibbs' leg.

This time Jethro couldn't help but chuckle, "You okay, Abs?"

"Gibbs," Abby asked in confusion.

Leaning back slightly, Gibbs peered at the raccoon eyed girl, "Yes, Abby?"

"When is it," Abby frowned, her eyes slipping closed.

Abby levered herself up with Gibbs help, she lasted all of three seconds before she collapsed on Gibbs' lap, her face buried in his neck. Gibbs just smiled and cradled Abby closer.

"It's the second," Gibbs murmured.

Abby whimpered, "Does it have to be."

"Come on," Gibbs managed to shift Abby off his lap and onto the chair alone.

Abby curled up, her head pillowed on her hands, her feet half tucked up under her. Gibbs chuckled and started pushing his chair to the elevators.

* * *

Ducky didn't blink twice when his old friend wheeled an unconscious Abigail into his morgue. Jethro rolled the girl over to the cold storage area and pulled out the bottom drawer of the one closet to the wall. It was Abby's makeshift bed. It hadn't been used for storage in years. And it was cleaned every week.

Smiling down at his charge, Gibbs wrapped Abs' arms around his neck and shifted her to the cool metal table.

"Blanket, Duck," Gibbs asked as he settled Abby onto her side.

A blanket was chucked at the agent who caught it and tucked it around the scientist. A pillow was the next thing thrown at him, that too was used to make Abby comfortable.

Kneeling down next to Abby's head, Gibbs brushed her hair away from her face, "Abs, sweetheart, I'm going to go get you some juice. Then we're going to have a chat, hmm, sleep tight, don't let the corpses bite."

Ducky chuckled as he poured himself a cup of tea, "I'll keep an eye on her, Jethro. And perhaps I can think of a little something to do to Tony."

Gibbs laughed, "Good work, Ducky."

* * *

Gibbs frowned as he stood in the grocery store. Gibbs hated shopping, but this was a necessary evil. Looking at the short list Ducky had given him before he'd left, Gibbs gritted his teeth and started working.

Orange juice, chicken soup, tomato soup, cold syrup, crackers, and even popsicles went into the basket. Gibbs even stopped and grabbed a box of straws for his girl.

At the register, Gibbs shifted from foot to foot until it was his turn.

"Daughter sick," the cashier asked.

Gibbs blanched at the thought, "No, my scientist."

His tone was a little rougher than necessary, but Gibbs wasn't quite in control of his emotions.

* * *

Abby was leaning over the side of the drawer, Ducky stroking her back gently.

"I want Gibbs," Abby whined.

"I know, Dear Girl," Ducky assured the girl.

Abby whimpered, her tummy was turning and she wanted her sawdust scented teddy-bear.

The doors hissed open and Tony came bouncing in, "Ducky!"

Ducky glared at the young man, "Do be quiet, Tony. Abby is ill."

Tony winced, "Sorry."

And he was genuinely sorry, and he almost felt sorry for intending to prank his friend.

"Hey, Abby," Tony tried. "You need anything?"

"Gibbs," was the muffled response. "And if you don't get him here I will chop off your fingers with nutcracker!"

"On it," Tony gulped and ran from autopsy.

When the elevator doors opened Tony ran straight into his boss, "Ooh good, Abby needs you!"

Tony ducked around Gibbs and into the elevator, "Later, Boss!"

Gibbs shook his head of the strange behavior, and headed into autopsy. What he found was not encouraging.

Quickening his step, Gibbs took Ducky's spot by Abby, "Hey, Abs, I brought you something."

"Gibbs," Abby sniffled.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Can I have a hug," Gibbs hid his smile at how pathetic the normally strong Abby was.

Gibbs nodded and opened the jug of orange juice and poured some in one of Ducky's mugs, "Drink some juice and I'll give you a hug."

"I have to go do work," Abby tried to get up off the table.

"Down girl," Gibbs smirked. "If you behave and take some medicine, and have a little soup I'll let you into your lab as long as McGee supervises."

Abby nodded and drank a bit of juice from the cup Gibbs held to her lips.

"Hug now," Abby demanded after she finished drinking.

* * *

"No, McGee, you're going to ruin that sample," Abby yelped.

"Okay, okay, what do I do," McGee winced.

"Add the blue stuff before the turquoise stuff but after the cyan stuff."

McGee stared at the bottles of liquid, "Oh, um, ah, okay."

Abby narrowed her eyes at the MIT graduate, "Go get Ziva!"

McGee nodded at his former girlfriend as she sat slumped under her computer desk, one arm around Bert, and the other around one of Gibbs' coffee cups.

* * *

McGee rolled his neck as he got back upstairs and tapped Ziva's desk, "You're up."

Ziva frowned, "Up, for what?"

"Abby, duty."

Gibbs stepped up behind him, "Why can I see you, McGee!"

Tim bit his lip, sure that this wouldn't end well for him, "Uh—Abby kicked me out, Boss."

"Do Ziva's paperwork, Ziva, go help Abby," Gibbs snapped before sitting down at his desk.

* * *

In her office, Jenny clicked through the security footage, the morgue, Abby's lab, the bullpen. It had been a very long time since she and Gibbs had been together, but there were still feelings on her end. Friendship, and a desire to see him happy. And her Friendship with Abby had shown her that Abby and Gibbs were the only ones that could make each other truly happy.

Smirking, Jen started in on her new plan.

Her fingers danced over her phone, "DiNozzo! My office, now."

* * *

At quitting time Gibbs employed his team in the task of getting Abby into his car. Once that was done, Gibbs grabbed Abby's packed bag and took her home.

On the way, Abby was mumbling incoherently, she'd gotten a bit better around two, but after taking another dose of medicine she'd basically passed out curled up in a ball.

Gibbs had orders to 'take Abby home and lock her up', the Director's exact words. Glancing over at the sleeping girl, Gibbs chuckled. He also had orders to inform her that she wasn't allowed to go to work the next day. Jenny had apparently made a call to the FBI and asked for a favor for use of one of their forensic scientists, just in case. Gibbs had taken the liberty of informing the tech that they would not be welcome at NCIS, all testing would take place at the FBI headquarters.

Gibbs pulled up to Abby's apartment and winced. Most of the lights were still on and he could hear music thudding through the walls.

With a little cajoling, Gibbs managed to get Abby awake enough to walk with his help. It was a fight to keep her upright long enough to get to her apartment. Pulling his own keychain out of his jacket pocket, Gibbs flipped through the keys until he found the proper one. He'd had a key to her apartment and she'd had a key to his house for almost as long as they'd known each other.

"Here we go," Gibbs groaned as Abby stumbled against him.

Kicking the door shut behind him, Jethro led Abby to the big black couch and set her down. He turned around to lock the door and when he turned back Abby was smiling as she snuggled against the sofa, already deep asleep.

Running a hand through his hair, Gibbs leaned down and pulled Abby's boots off and undid her hair. With that done he draped a blanket over her and flipped the lights off before settling into the easy chair across from the couch.

"Night, Abs," Gibbs murmured into the darkness.

* * *

Gibbs woke to the smell of coffee. Frowning at the thought that Abby had gotten up before him, his marine training snapped him into overdrive.

It was still dark, and the lump on the couch was still motionless. Blinking Gibbs padded into the kitchen in just his socks to find the coffee maker bubbling away.

Pulling a mug from the cabinet Gibbs poured himself a cup of black gold. Sipping the coffee, Gibbs checked the clock, it was almost five. Creeping back into the den, Gibbs sat down on the chair and watched Abby as she slept.

He never noticed the smile that crept onto his face and lit his eyes up.

* * *

Thanks to those who reviewed, and keep on reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage. Also, Dog Tags happened early season four…yeah, that is the only other change…I just love Puppy Jethro too.

* * *

Sighing Abby clicked on her stereo and pulled out the giant dry erase board Tony had bought her for their game nights. She'd lost a full day being laid up in bed sick. Gibbs had kissed her forehead as he left this morning, leaving Abby with no way to get to work.

"Curse him, or better yet, make him pay," Abby muttered to herself.

Whipping out her marker, Abby began scribbling frantically. When she finally sat back, she was grinning maniacally. Although that could have been due in part to the cold medicine Gibbs had bribed her into taking before he left. Giggling Abby whipped out her phone and started texting.

She knew drunk texting was a bad, bad thing, but Tony had never said anything about drugged texting.

**To: **Tony

I'll get you and you're little McGee too.

* * *

Across town, Tony flipped his phone open and shivered. Surreptitiously glancing to his right, he eyed McGee. Glancing back at his phone, Tony could almost hear evil cackling.

"Uh, Boss," Tony stage whispered.

Gibbs tipped his head up to look at his agent, "What?"

"You should have taken Abby's phone from her."

Gibbs stifled his chuckle, Tony was right. Gibbs himself had gotten several texts from the sick woman already.

"Suffer through it," Gibbs shrugged off the younger man.

"But Boss, she's being creepy."  
Gibbs only quirked a brow.

"Good point, Boss," DiNozzo assented before peering over his shoulders and making sure his gun was easily accessible.

Ziva snickered to herself and opened up a chat box with McGee.

**David, Ziva:** Do you know what Tony is going on about?

**McGee, Timothy:** No. Although it might have to do with Abby and being sick.

**David, Ziva:** Why would that matter?

**McGee, Timothy:** Abby doesn't do well when she takes medicine. It's kind of like drinking for Abby—lowers her inhibitions that much more.

At her desk Ziva nodded in understanding. When Abby drank, she didn't lose it, but she was much freer. It wasn't as if she went insane, Abby just got a little giddy.

* * *

It was just past noon when DiNozzo managed to sneak up to the director's office without Gibbs seeing.

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, reporting for duty, Ma'am!"

Jenny sighed. Neuroticism was a plague in this building. "How is your mission going?"

Tony grinned, "The subject has been checking his phone every ten minutes, and even had McGurgle make sure it was in working order."

"Good, now I want you to encourage Gibbs to check on Abby today. Maybe let slip that you don't really like her temporary replacement, that should get Abby riled up," Jen leaned back in her chair. "Oh, and Cynthia has a package that Abby needs to have today, DiNozzo."

Tony saluted playfully and nearly tripped as he skipped out of the office to retrieve said package from Cynthia.

"Bossman," Tony cried as he jogged down the steps.

"What, DiNozzo," Gibbs bit out.

"Ah—nothing Boss. Just wondering if we could send the wannabe-Ninja-assassin out for lunch."

Gibbs leaned back in his chair, days without Abby were trying, "Whatever, but I want all your reports done by three."

After taking lunch orders a slightly miffed Ziva left on her 'mission'. McGee set to defragging his hard drive because Tony had downloaded a game on it and it was on the fritz. Gibbs was missing in action, though one could assume he'd gone for coffee and a visit to Ducky. Tony however slunk down in his chair and hid his phone under his desk as he typed.

**To: **Abby

Abby-fe-fi-fo-Abby! Hey, hope you get better soon. Ur replacement is really slow and dimmer than Palmer on a bad day. Love, Tony!

* * *

Abby's phone danced off the kitchen table as she started making yet another list. Retrieving it was no easy task. She was literally buried beneath her ideas. Flipping it open she read the message that happened to be nearly 45 minutes old. A horrible flood of panic swept through her and Abby quickly dialed Gibbs' number.

"Gibbs, you have to get rid of her/him/it, I can't deal with it! I'll kill them, Gibbs, no one touches my babies and gets away with it! I feel a little dizzy, but you have to stop him!"

* * *

Gibbs jerked the phone away from his ear, Abby was in hysterics.

"Abby, calm down," he spoke softly. "Just sit tight and I'll be right over."

Hanging up his phone, he surveyed his team.

"DiNozzo, you're in charge, if we get a case call me, I have to go check on Abs," DiNozzo smirked for two reasons, one he was in charge, and two he was an evil mastermind.

"Hey, Boss," Tony called. "Cynthia gave me this for Abby. You wouldn't mind delivering it would you?"

Gibbs snatched the thick manila envelope from the man-child and rushed out to his car.

* * *

As soon as the boss was out of the building, Tony stood up and dragged his chair to the center of the bullpen, "Campfire!"

McGee and Ziva wore confused expressions but followed Tony's orders. Once they were huddled together Tony spoke in a hushed voice.

"We need to figure out what we're getting Gibbs for Christmas."

"Tony," Ziva sat back in exasperation. "That is what is so important."

Tony growled and his hands clenched, "Come on, we get him booze every year, we have to do think of something good!"

Tim giggled, "Like the year you got him honey dust?"

Ziva glanced between the two boys, wondering what the joke was. Tony on the other hand frowned before a light bulb moment hit him and he chuckled.

"Yeah, Probie, not a bad idea."

It was Ziva's turn to frown, "Are you feeling alright, Tony?"

"Yeah," McGee agreed. "You have been acting a little weird this week."

"Oh, yeah." Tony shrugged. "Well it turns out the only reason Gibbs was flirting with the Evil-Bitch-Monster of Death i.e. Mann, was because I spiked his coffee."

With that out in the air, Tim and Ziva did the one thing that Gibbs hadn't done to punish him.

_Whap!_

"Ow," Tony yelped and moved his hands to protect the back of his head. "Gibbs you two are not!"

* * *

"Abby," Gibbs called bursting through her front door.

"Gibbs," she all but shrieked. "Turn around! You can't see what I'm doing!"

Playing along, Jethro spun so his back was to her. He'd already caught an eyeful of shiny, wrapped presents and her lists of lists lain out on the table. There was a rush of rustling and a couple of half curses.

"Okay," Abby proclaimed.

Gibbs turned and stalked towards her, he bit his lip to prevent the smile from forming on his face.

"Hey Abs, you feeling better," he asked softly.

She nodded and skipped over to the microwave to pull out a penguin mug filled with steaming hot cocoa. Abby took a pull of it and moaned before shivering lightly.

"Want some, Gibbs," Abby asked belatedly.

Gibbs shook his head and sat down at one of the kitchen chairs. Abby sat down across from him and continued to sip her drink with occasional bites from a piece of toast that lay half forgotten on the table.

"Are you ready to tell me what the panic attack was about," Gibbs asked patiently.

Abby pouted, "Tony mentioned my replacement."

Gibbs glanced down attempting to hide the laughter that was threatening him, "Temporary. And he hasn't stepped foot in NCIS let alone your lab, Abs," Gibbs assured her.

"Oh," Abby deflated.

Gibbs slid the envelope across the table, "Cynthia sent this along."

Abby's face lit up, "Ooh, thank you Gibbs!"

She launched herself out of her chair and at Gibbs who barely caught her in a hug.

"Something I should know, Abby," Gibbs asked curiously.

Abby shook her head chidingly, "It's a surprise!"

Gibbs raised his hands in defense and nodded, "Okay, I'm at your mercy."

The look of delight that reddened her cheeks and put the spark back in her eyes, "Oh really, well then I intend to take full advantage of you!"

Gibbs immediately regretted his words, not because the idea of it didn't send a rush of lust through his veins, but because Abby was very inventive, and his control wasn't all that great around the Goth.

* * *

Back at his desk, Tony starting surfing the net, once at the website he wanted, a small bout of evil laughter burst from his lips. He cleared his throat and stuck his tongue out, scraping it with his teeth. Pulling a mostly lint free lozenge from his pocket, Tony popped it in his mouth and winced at the coating of fuzz.

"And 'Add to Cart'," Tony grinned triumphantly.

His frown slid after a second of planning, jerking from his desk, Tony made his way back upstairs to the director for another of the many meetings about his new mission.

* * *

Crossing her arms, Jenny Shepard nodded along to Tony's mile a minute chatter. "I think I can arrange that," she cut him off.

"Excellent," he snickered.

Jenny's eyes widened and a brow arched delicately upward, "I would curb the evil, DiNozzo."

"Yeah," Tony sounded a little perturbed. "It's getting a little black coat villain, isn't it?"

"I was going to say psychotic, but that works too," Jenny informed him.

Tony gulped, "I think I'm going to go lay down in autopsy."

Jenny nodded and spoke with a hint of patronization, "Yes, maybe you should."

"Yeah," Tony repeated before walking dazedly out of the office and to the elevator.

* * *

Abby sneezed, which sounded more like a squeak from a mouse. Gibbs scowled and pointed mutely to the coach. Abby stuck her tongue out but plopped down on the couch and cuddled up to the blanket.

She looked, to Gibbs, like a small, petulant child. It brought a genuine smile to his eyes. Dropping the envelope onto her lap, Gibbs pressed his lips to the top of her head, his fingers curling around one braided length of hair. He gave it a little affectionate tug before straightening and walking to the door.

"Rest up, Abs, and I'll think about letting you go to work tomorrow," Gibbs called as he closed and locked the door behind him.

Abby squealed excitedly at the prospect of work before tearing into the file and ideas Cynthia had sent over for her.

* * *

Please, please please, review. I work very hard every day to post, and I would appreciate some love in the spirit of Christmas back…please, reviewing only takes a few seconds to tell me your thoughts or a little plot idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage. Also, Dog Tags happened early season four…yeah, that is the only other change…I just love Puppy Jethro too.

* * *

Abby rolled out of her coffin on the third of December, her natural energy levels spiking at obscenely perky. By the time she bopped out of the shower singing along to her iPod, Gibbs was sipping a cup of pre-day coffee. Abby bounced into the kitchen, her braids still wet, and her black, green, and red plaid mini-skirt and her black tee with a black Christmas tree decorated with skulls.

Gibbs barely glanced up from the newspaper he was skimming as Abby slammed her feet into her black patent leather, with clear platforms that lit up, heels. Grabbing her coffin back pack, Abby waited at the door.

Gibbs cleared his throat as he stood up, "Forgetting something, Abby?"

Abby shook her head emphatically, sprinkling Gibbs with droplets of water from her hair.

"Coat," Gibbs prompted.

Abby's nose crinkled up and she stared intently at the floor, "I might have lost it last weekend."

Gibbs wasn't happy to be short, "Abby, what have I told you about being careful?"

Abby twisted under his gaze, "…I don't have to be careful, you have a gun?"

Gibbs chuckled and pulled off his own trench coat to wrap around Abby's thin frame, "One of these days I'm going to have to chain you up in my basement."

"You promise," Abby asked sweetly.

Rubbing his fingers over his keys, Gibbs led Abby out of her apartment and down to his car.

"Breakfast," he asked shortly.

"Only if you get me my precious," Abby told him as she started to fiddle with Gibbs' radio.

Gibbs pulled slowly onto the main road. He always drove with more care when Abby was in the car.

Abby grinned triumphantly when the radio clicked onto a station Abby listened to. That was another thing about Abby. Gibbs couldn't even work his radio. It was broken, except for Abby. She had what Tony might call the 'magic touch'.

* * *

Gibbs pulled to a stop at his normal coffeehouse. They knew him by face and his standard order: one large black coffee, and one large Caf-Pow!. Gibbs held the door open like the gentleman he was.

One of the baristas smiled as the familiar duo entered, "Abby, Gibbs."

Abby moved to lean on the counter, "Hi, Sarah!"

Sarah smiled at the young Goth woman, "Agent Gibbs mentioned you were sick. I have to say it was odd not giving him a Caf-Pow!."

Abby winked at Sarah before turning to Gibbs, "I guess I'll just have to get two for everyone I usually have!"

Gibbs blanched.

Sarah nodded her head, "I'll work on him."

"How about a coffee and a hot chocolate for the addict," Gibbs decided.

Abby's eyes widened, "Chocolate."

Sarah looked at Gibbs, "Should I tell her about the chocolate-chocolate muffins?"

Abby whimpered, "Chocolate-chocolate? Please Gibbs, I promise I'll be good!"

"Fine," Abby clapped her hands and jumped up and down in the oversized coat.

"Yay!"

* * *

Abby was rubbing her belly as she and Gibbs rode the elevator up to the bull pen, "I'm all filled with yummy goodness with chips and sparkly yummy."

Glancing down, Gibbs frowned, "You going to be okay?"

"Chocolate coma," Abby moaned.

Gibbs chuckled, "Always knew you and Tony were alike, the way to your hearts is through your stomachs."

Abby scowled and swung lightly at Gibbs, he groaned when her fist tapped his shoulder, "Watch it, Abby. I'm an old man here."

Abby snorted, "Old, right, and I'm Tobias."

"You better not be," Gibbs threatened.

"Exactly," Abby exclaimed. "No go solve crime and look good doing it, oh, and Tony hasn't been feeling loved, so smack him a few times."

Abby's brilliant smile and gentle shove was more than a little disconcerting, but before he could say anything Abby was already whirling away and up the stairs, his coat fluttering behind her.

* * *

Cynthia giggled as she traded her red pen for Abby's green one.

"So if we do the decorations, goodness knows between the two of us we have plenty," Cynthia ticked something off on her clipboard.

"And if we get the girls together we can totally take care of refreshments, and I'm on punch duty, I'll see if I can drag Gibbs into helping me," Abby finished Cynthia's plan.

Cynthia nodded and made another check mark, "Okay, so now we just have to work on the guest list and getting designated drivers, oh, and picking a day!"

"The twenty-third," Abby responded immediately. "And I don't think we'll be needing designated drivers, those who are drunk, really won't be able to drive, 'cause they might be unconscious."

Cynthia snickered, "Okay, the Director mentioned the FBI, the CIA, and army CID."

Abby grinned, "You know the ones to invite specifically, then do an overview of the head honchos."

"Done."

* * *

Tony passed Abby on the way to see the director. They both froze and their mouth's moved without anything remotely comprehensible coming out of them.

"I was—shoes," Abby half yelled.

Tony nodded, "And I—hiding from Gibbs."

"Right," Abby nodded and stepped around Tony.

Tony winced at his own awkwardness and ducked in to see the director.

"Ah, Tony," Jenny looked up from her paper. "Did you need something?"

"Just confirming information."

"We're scheduled for the twenty-first, I'll send an email the day before, it'll be your job to run interference for your team, understand," Jenny asked as she looked over the top of her glasses.

"Understood," Tony shivered with excitement.

* * *

Tony waltzed into the FBI, very little could get him to walk into the three letter agency, but this was a matter of life and death…or something to that cinema effect.

"Agent Fornell," Tony told the girl at the desk, his voice husky and very double-o.

The dry voice behind him snapped Tony out of his would be fantasies, "DiNutso, what brings you to the FBI."

Tony spun to find the man in question, "Well it ain't the suits."

Fornell's scowl deepened, "Cut the bull."

"Right," Tony shook himself. "I need a favor…well two actually."

Fornell surveyed him, "My office, don't make eye contact, and stay at least ten feet behind me."

Tony shrugged and followed orders. Fornell rolled his eyes at Gibbs' idiot lackey.

Once behind locked doors, Fornell turned on the NCIS agent.

"Spill," he stated.

Tony paced, "My guts?"

Tobias cast Tony a disparaging glance.

"Right, certain parties are interested in making a certain Goth and Gunny get together—I mean, we've only been waiting for _years_," Tony rambled. "Any-who, it'd be appreciated if you'd tease or prod Gibbs into doing it."

"Doing it," Fornell's eyebrow rose.

"Not it," Tony shuddered. "But getting together."

"And the second favor," Fornell asked without giving an answer to the first.

Tony sat down and sighed heavily, "What should I get Gibbs for Christmas, I mean you guys are, well not friendly, but you two are the same, crotchety and old, and a little mean."

Fornell's glare deepened, "Get out, get out!"

"Jeeze, prove my point why don't you," DiNozzo backed out of the office.

* * *

While Tony was out at lunch, supposedly, Tim and Ziva were working on their own plots. Just as Tony stumbled out of the elevator, Tim and Ziva scattered to their own desks, whistling a mildly jaunty tune.

Tony frowned, "Why does it reek of nonchalance in here, McGoogle? Ziva?"

Silence, Tony rolled his shoulders, "Never mind, I have to go, talk to, Abby."

Taking the back elevator down, Tony thought he heard laughter. He rubbed his ears and stabbed the button for Abby's lab.

Ziva and McGee grinned as the almost harmless Trojan Horse wormed its way into Tony's computer, just waiting for Tony to trigger it.

* * *

Abby hummed to herself as she returned to her lab from the parking garage. Tony was apparently incapable of setting his clock on his car, relying on the forensic scientist to solve the issue.

Her fingers curled around Tony's keys, "He's worse than Gibbs some days!"

Flexing her fingers in irritation, the keys in her hands dropped onto the ground.

Growling in irritation, Abby jumped over the keys and stomped to her office to turn on her CD player. Turning back she took a deep breath and released it.

"Calm, calm. Do not kill Tony," Abby chanted before walking over to pick up the offender's keys.

She tugged but they didn't move. They were stuck.

* * *

Up in the bullpen, a panting Tony slumped down in his chair and giggled like a ten year old boy. He held up a bottle of superglue like the Holy Grail. Releasing the bottle Tony moved to lean back, only his hand was still wrapped around the bottle of glue.

"Uh-oh," Tony's face warped into distaste. "Time for some help from good old Web M.D.!"

Tony flicked the switch on his computer on and after a few seconds of booting up, chipmunk style Christmas music blared over the speakers. Tony flinched and glared at the rest of the bullpen. McGee and Ziva were diligently not looking at him, and Gibbs was once again missing from his desk.

* * *

Gibbs stopped short of Abby's lab and stared at the floor and then beyond and into the lab, "Why are Tony's keys on the ground?"

Abby who was sitting cross-legged on the steel table meditating opened her eyes, "Tony."

Gibbs' brow arched, a clear question of what his agent had done now.

"Tony put superglue on the floor, and I accidentally dropped his keys in it," Abby smiled softly at the poetic justice that Tony had received.

Gibbs nodded his agreement as he came to stand in front of Abby.

"So what brings you to my Labby," Abby asked happily.

Gibbs lifted the bag at his side and dropped it on Abby's crossed lap. Placing a quick kiss on her cheek, "Don't kill Tony, you have an unfair advantage."

Abby exhaled heavily, "Yeah, I guess. Can I at least head-slap him?"

Gibbs chuckled, "To your heart's content."

Abby wrapped her arms around Gibbs in a flash of a hug before she was digging into the present. She unearthed a seatbelt cutter and window breaker painted with a skull.

"Ooh, Gibbs, I love it!"

Gibbs heart thudded and he dropped one hand onto Abby's knee, squeezing it gently, "You keep this on you at all time."

The order was a whisper formed out of concern and fear of not being there to save her the next time a car tried to kill his Abby.

Abby's eyes watered slightly and she sniffed, "Permis—,"

Gibbs didn't even let her finish speaking. He just dragged the girl into the desired hug, pressing his lips to the shell of her ear, "Welcome, Abs."

* * *

After some finagling on the telephone and a head-slap for Tony, the three agents and Abby found themselves in a junkyard. Abby had managed to sneak Tony, Tim, and Ziva out of NCIS, and into the junkyard her friend Rufus ran.

Now Abby and Tony sat in the front of a crushed up SUV. They both snickered excitedly as Tim and Ziva stood outside anxiously.

"Ready," Abby asked.

Tony grinned, "As a squirrel on crack."

Abby scowled, her eyes opening all the way, "Squirrels bad, Tony!"

"Right, sorry, ready?"

Abby nodded before taking her new toy and slitting the seatbelt Tim and had managed to jam, and the door Ziva had accidentally smashed in with a sledgehammer. Handing the toy to Tony, he flipped it and jammed the hilt of it into the window, shattering the safety glass. Tony and Abby laughed excitedly and freaked out with each other.

Standing outside of the car Tim and Ziva sighed, they were in for a long night of childish behavior and drinking.

Tim's phone rang and he picked it up hesitantly after he spotted the caller ID.

* * *

Gibbs glared at the empty spots where his team should have been and then at the offensive object sitting on Tony's desk making more noise than that actual agent did.

"Where the hell are you three, and why the hell is Tony's computer freaking out!"

There was no answer from the phone so Gibbs slammed the phone into his drawer, breaking it in all likelihood, before stomping over the computer that was still playing music and yanking the plug from the wall.

Silence, pure, golden silence, and it didn't hurt that Tony's keys were still super glued to the floor in Abby's Lab.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews, I have three more finals to go for tomorrow and Wednesday. And they're the worst ones…math and psych, and comm.. Ick. So any and all encouragement on this front is welcome…hehe.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage. Also, Dog Tags happened early season four…yeah, that is the only other change…I just love Puppy Jethro too.

* * *

Days passed in relative silence and peace. There were daily meetings with Cynthia on Abby's end, and bi-daily meetings with the Director on Tony's. Slowly, plans and plots were coming together.

Abby and Ziva had spent the weekend shopping for presents and pampering themselves. The last part was on Gibbs' orders. Apparently Abby wasn't taking enough time off to rest, and he was going to force her to by hook or by crook, and that crook happened to be Ziva. On Monday morning Abby had skipped into NCIS and planted a big kiss on Gibbs' cheek and proceeded to tell him all about her weekend. Gibbs had only nodded along and commented when Abby paused. It had always worked that way.

By Wednesday Abby was once again drowning in evidence and would have requisitioned McGee to help, except he was mysteriously super glued to his Gameboy. One might think Tony would learn his lesson, he however, was still going strong in his love affair with superglue. Ziva had been forced to destroy Tony when he attempted to superglue her braid to the back of her chair. He couldn't walk upright for some time. Gibbs had been in and out of the office more than often, and he'd wrecked two cell phones in a day.

* * *

Thursday the 10th found Abby and Cynthia double checking plans and barely holding back a sugar coma. Gibbs wasn't exactly helping. He hadn't gotten a case, and Abby had finished up the rest of her other cases, leaving her with no way to burn off her other energy.

Her boots off, Abby sat in a straddle on the floor. In front of her sat a box of M&Ms and her knitting needles. Gibbs was getting a black scarf, Tony a sexy gray one to bring out his eyes, Ziva a crimson one, Tim was getting a blue one. Just as she rolled her hips forward so that she was splayed on the floor in a perfect line, Tony tripped over his keys which were still stuck to the floor.

"Wow, wow, wow," Tony whimpered before smacking himself upside the head.

Abby grinned and tossed an M&M at him, "Hi, Tony. What are you up to?"

"Uh, I was wondering what you were up to, please say something interesting," Tony picked the candy off his jacket and popped it in his mouth.

Abby frowned, "No, nothing fun."

Tony sighed and dropped down to sit across from Abby, "Want to do something?"

"Yeah," Abby agreed. "What have you got?"

"Prank McGoofup, try and guess where Ziva's weapons are hidden, see if we can make Gibbs move, you know, like the Buckingham palace guards," Tony suggested.

Abby shrugged, "We've already done those things. What about hide and seek?"

Tony shrugged, "We haven't done that since we lost Palmer in the basement."

"Yeah," Abby giggled. "But really, he wasn't ready to play with the big kids."

"Rules," DiNozzo asked.

"There are none, except we can't get help from anyone at NCIS," Abby decided.

"Ooh, me first," Tony jumped up and ran for it.

* * *

Sneaking around a corner, Abby pointed her finger like a gun, "Come on Tony, where'd you run to?"

Gibbs glanced up from his coffee, "Lose something, Abs?"

Abby shook her head, "Nope."

"Then why are you on the floor," Gibbs tapped his pen on his desk.

Abby frowned and stood up, "Uh, Tony ran away from home."

"I don't want to know," Gibbs replied.

"Good," Abby agreed before using a pen off of his desk to inspect Tony's desk, looking for clues.

After a few minutes Abby grabbed Gibbs' coat off the back of his chair and scooted out of the building

* * *

"Ah-ha," Abby yelled as she peeked under Gibbs' boat.

Tony grumbled but slid out from underneath his hiding place with a bit of Abby's help.

"How'd you find me," he asked.

"Tony, the better question would be how could I not find you," Abby scowled.

Tony nodded, "Five minutes, then I come and get you. By the way, have we been missed yet?"

Abby sighed, "No, Ziva is giving Timmy a lesson in wrestling, or in his case curling up into a ball and playing dead."

Tony snickered and went to respond, but Abby was already gone.

"Curses," he muttered.

Abby smiled prettily at the approaching man.

"What is it with that building that you visit here so often," Tobias flirted as he came to a stop in his office.

A light blush filled her cheeks, "It's hide and seek day, and I'm hiding."

"Of course," Tobias nodded in understanding.

Pacing to his office he called out to his receptionist, "We need a Caf-Pow!, my usual, and a box of donuts."

"Yes sir," was the instant reply.

Abby grinned and cracked her imaginary whip, "Whipped."

Tobias sat down across from Abby, "The perks of working for the FBI."

"Hmm, so I've heard," Abby nodded.

He chuckled, "So on the 18th?"

Abby nodded, "Yep, where are we going?"

"What are you in the mood for," Tobias asked.

"Greek?"

"Done," Tobias agreed before reaching around to his side of the desk for his calendar.

"Yay," Abby smiled. "So how's Emily?"

"Asking when her Auntie Abby can come by for movie night," it was a subtle hint.

Abby took it eagerly, "When do you have her?"

"This weekend."

"Tell her to pick out the movies and I'll bring the sugar."

Tobias looked at the ceiling, "Thank goodness Diane doesn't know about this."

Abby nodded with a shudder.

They talked about the weather and about cases for a bit before Abby perked up.

"Gibbs!"

Gibbs was indeed outside the office doors, "Hey, Abs. Fraternizing with the enemy?"

Abby bit her red stained lip, "Kidnapped?"

"Abby-napped," Gibbs confirmed with his friend.

Fornell shrugged, "Red-handed."

"So how did you find me, Gibbs," Abby asked.

Gibbs chuckled, "Just because DiNozzo couldn't find his way out of a paper bag, certainly doesn't mean I can't find you."

* * *

Arm in arm, Gibbs led Abby out of the hell-building, better known as the FBI.

"Now what," Abby asked.

Gibbs shrugged.

"Well we can't let Tony find me," Abby explained.

"Ah, I have a plan," Gibbs helped Abby into his car and started driving.

* * *

Jake, who worked the counter at Abby's regular bowling alley, only quirked a brow when she came in during a work day. Abby was well known and loved at the alley. She'd convinced the owner Derek to decorate for the holidays every year, which meant that Abby had a stash of holiday accessories at the alley for situations like today.

"Come on Gibbs," Abby pleaded, already decked out. "This was your idea. And I don't bowl with anyone in street clothes."

Gibbs glared and snatched the elf hat out of Abby's hands, "Fine, but we never speak of this again."

Unfortunately for Gibbs, Abby didn't quite care, she just tugged him over to her favorite lane and started to kick his behind.

"For a sniper you don't have such good aim," Abby snickered.

Gibbs licked his lips like the cat that was imagining the canary trapped beneath him, "Oh really. Well then maybe you should help me, Abby."

"Fine," Abby proclaimed before picking up Gibbs ball and dragging him up to the lane.

With him behind her, Abby went through the motions of teaching her Silverfox how to bowl properly. Amazingly enough, after only two practice balls, Gibbs was bowling spares and strikes without any help.

Abby's eyes narrowed as she connected the dots, "You big cheater…you're worse than McGee when he said he couldn't solve the algorithm that was cluttering up his cookie file!"

Gibbs' raised an eyebrow, "I didn't understand anything you just said, but I think it was offensive."

Abby's glare intensified, "Mister!"

Gibbs matched her glare for glare, "What are you going to do about?"

Abby stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms, effectively pouting.

"Where does everybody think we are anyway," Abby asked after a few minutes.

"Coffee," was Gibbs' only response.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was a little shorter, I had a final that ran long tonight and if I wanted to post on time it had be short. Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them…and don't stop…hehe.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage. Also, Dog Tags happened early season four…yeah, that is the only other change…I just love Puppy Jethro too.

* * *

"Good morning," Abby chirped as she shook the melted flakes of snow off.

The team grumbled their hellos, all except Gibbs, he just tipped his head slightly in acknowledgement.

Abby frowned, "Fine, I guess none of you want warm deliciousness."

That elicited the proper response.

Tony jumped up and practically over his desk, "Abby, Dear Abby, but not the old lady that McGee likes, bestow upon me your mercy!"

Abby smiled as Tony sank to his knees and begged, "Oh, Tony. Sometimes I wonder about you, but I love you anyway."

Tony winked up at her before shuffling forward and hugging Abby around her legs.

Without looking up Gibbs growled, "Red light behavior, DiNozzo!"

"Sorry, Boss, Abby," Tony coughed as he rushed to his feet. "Head rush."

Abby shook her head and pulled a coffee cup from behind her back, "Double chocolate, whipped cream, chocolate shavings with a shot of caramel."

Tony took the paper cup with all the reverence of an ancient relic, "Hello, Dolly!"

Abby looked more than appeased, turning to Ziva she held out another cup, "French vanilla hot cocoa with a hint hazelnut, and whipped cream on top!"

Ziva took the offering with a small smile, "Thank you Abby, would you like to do movie night later?"

Abby frowned, "Sunday?"

Ziva nodded at the counter offer, "What are you in the mood for?"

"Classics?"

Ziva agreed, "I'll bring the wine if you bring the food."

"Chinese or Italian?"

Tony smirked from his desk, "If you wanted to come, all you ladies had to do was ask."

"Tony," both women cried before pegging him in the chest with two pencils.

"Chinese," Ziva said pointedly.

Abby winked before turning on Timmy, "Regular cocoa with dollop of whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon."

"Thank you, Abby," Tim told her.

Abby stood there until Gibbs cleared his throat, "What about me, Abs?"

Abby's eyes flashed and she marched over to him and set a giant paper cup on his desk, "Extra large, extra black coffee, extra hot," Abby recited.

"Perfect, Abs," Gibbs told her as he took a sip.

Abby ran down to her lab briefly but was back upstairs and mingling with her friends in moments.

"Abby," Tony whined. "Where were you hiding!"

Abby mimed zipping her lips, "I'm not telling."

"Please," Tony's lower lip jutted out.

"No! 'Cause then you'll know for next time," Abby reasoned.

Tony's jaw hit the floor, metaphorically, "You hide in the same place every time we play?"

Abby bit her lip and tried to look remorseful, "Yeah?"

Gibbs slapped a case file closed and dropped it in his outbox, "DiNozzo, it isn't Abby's fault that she's smarter than you."

"Gee, Boss, way to make me feel good," Tony grumbled.

Gibbs' phone went off and the entire bullpen held its breath, "Abby, Ducky needs an extra set of hands. Palmer managed to trip on his own shoelaces this morning and ended up in the emergency room with a possible concussion. DiNozzo, with me. Ziva, McGee, do your paperwork."

"Haha, suckers," Tony gloated but stopped immediately as soon as Gibbs' eyes were on hi. "Sorry, Boss."

"When you're finished go home," Gibbs finished, dashing Tony's triumph.

Abby saluted with the wrong hand once again, only to be corrected by Gibbs' gentle hand. Ziva and McGee flashed smirks at Tony, who looked like his dog had just been run over, or he was about to be killed.

* * *

Abby suited up anxiously. She loved autopsy. Sliding the gloves and the face shield on, Abby walked up to stand beside Ducky.

"What do we got," she asked.

Ducky smiled, a glimmer of teasing in his eyes, "What do we have, Doctor Abigail Sciuto?"

Abby frowned thoughtfully, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip, "Well, obvious bruising, not healed, so probably just before death. Needle marks at the crook of the arm, but no heavy scarring, probably from hospital visits." With one finger, Abby pulled the gums of the man up, "Discoloration, could be from trauma, or medical causes."

Ducky smiled with a smugness that came from pride, "Anything else?"

Abby sniffed the air delicately before leaning over the body and wafting some of the scent up to her nose, "…Almonds. Cyanide!"

Ducky quirked a brow before taking his own scent test, "I concur. Of course, I'll have to send a sample or two up to your lab, but I believe we can definitively say that this was no accident."

Abby clapped her gloved hands like a child, "Does this mean I get Jimmy's job?"

* * *

DiNozzo tore off his white button down despite the fact that he was standing outside in the blistering cold.

"Why am I being tortured," he moaned as Gibbs went inside to put on a pot of coffee.

After a stop at the hardware store to pick up large amounts of wood and heavy duty plastic sheeting, Tony had to resist the urge to make a Ted Bundy joke for fear he would be dealing with bodies.

However, once Tony had all the supplies laid out, he worked himself up and entered the house, panting heavily. Gibbs barely maintained his composure before shoving a shovel into Tony's arms and pointing to the backyard.

"Out, Boy," Gibbs ordered.

Tony flinched, "Are you going to make me dig my own grave, or take me out back behind the shed like old yeller."

Tony's desperation and fear made Gibbs quirk a brow, "Not a bad idea, DiNozzo."

Tony scrambled out the door.

* * *

As Tim and Ziva entered the elevator to go home, Tim chuckled, Tony had certainly got the short end of the stick.

"Want to go to lunch," McGee asked as the doors opened on the lobby.

Ziva nodded, "Sure."

* * *

Reclining against the back porch, Gibbs checked his cell phone when it buzzed, Abby.

_**I figured out how a seaman got killed! Ducky says Palmer has competition.**_

Gibbs couldn't help but grin at Abby's childlike delight.

Flipping his phone closed, Gibbs noticed that he had three missed calls, all from the same number, shrugging it off he tucked his phone away. Turning back to Tony, who was grunting dramatically as he worked, Gibbs scratched the back of his neck. Part one of Abby's Christmas gift in the works.

* * *

Ziva laughed uproariously, "He didn't!"

McGee nodded, "He did. I swear, the widow nearly smacked him upside the head, except Abby got to him first, and then Gibbs."

"I just cannot believe Tony asked the widow how much her husband got the watch for," Ziva exclaimed.

McGee shook his head, "No one ever said he had tact."

They chuckled at Tony's expense for a few minutes more before the check came and Tim pulled out a fifty.

"Tony's buying," he snickered.

Ziva giggled and one hand flew to her mouth, "How did you?"

McGee tried to keep a straight face, "He left his wallet in the restroom this morning. I call it a lesson."

Ziva nodded, "I call it lunch and generous tip."

* * *

Gibbs had finally given in and started to help Tony, but it was more out of not trusting Tony with a nail gun than anything else. Aligning the beams, Gibbs and Tony worked in tandem until they had finished with the nail gun and moved on to the staple gun.

"You're kinda like the Patrick of NCIS," Gibbs glared at Tony.

"Just get the plastic sheeting."

Tony gulped and did as told. Once again he was prevented from playing with the shiny weapons of mass damage.

Stepping back, Gibbs grabbed the uncoiled hose and turned the spigot on, "Hey, DiNozzo, if you don't want a bath I'd move!"

Tony jumped out of the way when he saw the hose, "Jeeze, I'm already a risk for lung diseases, I don't need pneumonia."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and started to fill the giant rectangle that took up a good chunk of his backyard.

Tony's eyes went wide as the pieces fell into place. He spoke with a familiar awe, "It's just like Gilmore girls—not that I watch it boss, except on the weekends, when my dates make me."

Gibbs stared flatly at him, "Not too convincing, DiNozzo."

"Sorry, Boss," Tony's head bowed in slight shame.

Gibbs phone rang once again and he put it to his ear, "Gibbs."

He cringed almost instantly at the voice on the other end, "I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner tonight?"

Setting the hose down, Gibbs picked up the shovel and tossed it at Tony, 'Dig' he mouthed.

"Who is this," Gibbs lied.

"It's Hollis, Jethro," the woman tried to hide her irritation. "So dinner?"

"Can't," he replied bluntly, that was the truth, the very lucky truth.

Lifting the hose, he put a little water in the hole Tony had dug, without any hesitation he dropped the phone in the hole.

"Bury it," he barked.

Tony who'd gathered who had called cheerfully filled in the hole, "Yes, Boss!"

* * *

On her way home, Abby stopped by Tim's to check on the relations between him and Jethro. She sighed sadly at what she found.

Jethro was hiding under the bed, as far away from McGee as possible. Of course as soon as Abby entered the apartment he'd come running to greet her.

"Who's a good Jethro, Mommy brought you a treat," Abby scratched behind the German Sheppard's ears.

Pulling out a bone filled with liverwurst, Abby presented it to the dog, "Don't worry Baby, Mommy's going to figure something out to get you away from McMeanie."

She was rewarded with a glare from Tim and a face licking from Jethro.

* * *

After a quick stop at home, Abby headed out again. To a diner in downtown D.C., Gibbs was already there when she arrived.

She hugged him upon sight, he responded happily, leaving a kiss on her cheek.

"I tried your phone earlier, but it said it was off," Abby pouted.

"I dropped it in a puddle," Gibbs told his half-truth

Leading her to a booth, Gibbs slid into the seat across from her.

Abby frowned, "Didn't McGee give you cell phone 101 last month."

Gibbs played dumb, "He never said anything about puddles."

They lapsed into silence after they ordered. Gibbs scowled and peered carefully at Abby over his cup of tea.

"What's wrong," he asked after a moment.

Abby sighed again, pretenses gone, "McGee is a meanie. He and my baby aren't getting on any more."

Gibbs reached across the table and placed his hand over hers, rubbing it gently, "Hey, everything will work out, you hear me, Abs?"

She nodded before livening up considerably, "Guess what?"

"What," Gibbs asked.

"The Director approved a Christmas party this year, and it's mandatory for NCIS agents without a good reason. And no, you can't get out of it," Abby nipped his thoughts in the bud before they could fully form.

Gibbs frowned, "Abs."

"Gibbs," she returned.

"One good reason," Gibbs tossed back.

"One word, black, mail."

Gibbs chuckled and leaned forward, "Do tell?"

"We're inviting all the big wigs, and I'm in charge of making the punch, let's just say my hand might slip," Abby's eyes twinkled.

"Need help," Gibbs asked.

Abby knew that he knew his way around the moonshine as well as she did, "I wouldn't say no."

Gibbs tapped his foot against Abby's under the table.

* * *

Tony grabbed his mail and headed inside for his shower. Flipping through the letters he stopped and tore one open. A party.

"Me thinks this could end very badly, for me, if I succeed," Tony mused as he yawned, exhaustion setting in.

* * *

Across town Lieutenant Colonel Mann who had been a little depressed earlier in the day smiled brightly when she saw a letter from NCIS in her mail.

Opening it her heart fluttered, her mind already thundering ahead of her, "Oh Jethro, inviting me to the Christmas party, and not letting on."

* * *

Sitting down with his scotch on the rocks and his mail, Tobias Fornell systematically organized his affairs. Bills in one pile, crap in the other, letter from NCIS in the hand devoid of liquor. Opening it he groaned.

"This is going to be one big cluster-fuck, and sadly, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Tobias snorted dryly.

* * *

Not in such a good mood tonight. I was supposed to head home today, but thanks to the weather, also known as impossibly strong winds and some flurries, I have to stay an extra night. Hello futon and a blanket. I already packed everything up and there is no way in hell I am unpacking. Please make my day happy and review. Lots of love!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage. Also, Dog Tags happened early season four…yeah, that is the only other change…I just love Puppy Jethro too.

* * *

Abby grinned brightly as Emily tore the door open, much to Fornell's disapproval.

"Abby," the young girl cried.

Abby bent slightly to wrap her arms around the girl, "Hi, Emily. Are you ready for movie night?"

Emily nodded excitedly and grabbed a couple of the bags Abby had set down on the porch.

Fornell appeared behind the girl, extending his hand to pull Abby into the house, "Hey, Abby."

"Tobias," Abby took his hand and pulled him into a hug.

Fornell chuckled and patted Abby on the shoulder before shooing the girls into he den. Emily ran ahead of Abby, chattering on. For a nine year old, she was very bright. Both Gibbs and Tobias liked to claim it was Diane, of course they meant it in a very vindictive way. Abby liked to think it had something to do with Tobias, Gibbs, and herself.

"What are we watching," Abby asked as she settled down onto the couch and shed her leather jacket.

"Happy Feet!"

Abby cooed, "Oh, I keep meaning to see it."

Fornell had removed his suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves, "What can I get you girls?"

"Lemonade," the pair chirped together.

Emily bit her lip before glancing at her father, "Can we have popcorn and candy?"

Fornell rolled his eyes, "Like I could stop you if I tried. Alright, I'll start the popcorn, you two work on our other supplies.

Giddily, Abby and Emily laid out a multitude of sugar, Twizzlers, sour patch kids, klownie cakes, and a can of whipped cream and one of fudge. All their favorites.

* * *

Fornell frowned as he reached between the pair of girls for a handful of popcorn. How he had gotten wrapped up into their shenanigans he had no clue. One minute he was working on particularly frustrating case then next Abby and Emily had him by his hands, pulling him in to watch the movie with them.

Abby was near tears as she watched. She loved animals, to a fault almost. Emily scooted closer, resting her head against Abby's stomach. Abby stroked the girls hair lovingly. Halfway in, and both of them had hit the first wall, sugar wise. Abby sniffed back her tears and reached for the can of whipped cream, shaking it she put it to her mouth and squirted. Swallowing the fluffy sugar, Abby handed the can to Emily.

"We're going to crash so bad," Emily giggled.

Fornell winced, "Great, hand me the fudge."

Abby obliged just as the doorbell rang, Tobias rose, fudge in hand to answer it.

* * *

Gibbs barely restrained the urge to head-slap himself, he settled for readjusting his grip on the grocery bag as he rang the bell.

After a moment Tobias swung the door open looking a little too relaxed for his taste, "Jethro."

"Tobias," Jethro responded, a little surprise entering his voice. "I was just out for a drive, and thought I'd drop by."

Tobias crossed his arms, "Uh-huh, and I'm a wise man who doesn't believe in exaggeration."

Gibbs didn't respond, he just squared his shoulders and glared right on back. Fornell sniffed deeply before standing aside.

"May as well come in then," he sighed.

Gibbs smirked slightly and stepped inside, wiping his feet as he did, "Abby here?"

Fornell rolled his eyes, "Go on lover boy."

Gibbs jaw tightened but he walked past Tobias. Emily saw him first and she hit pause on the remote and jumped up.

"Uncle Gibbs!"

Gibbs chuckled as the little girl that reminded him so much of Kelly, "Hey, Em, movie night?"

Abby was peering up at him curiously. He frowned minutely when he saw her eyes were wet.

"Yeah, we're watching Happy Feet, will you stay," Emily looked up at Gibbs, smiling sweetly.

Gibbs wavered, his head tipping side to side, "Only if Abby doesn't mind."

Emily looked to Abby expectantly, who spoke in a watery voice, "Of course, Gibbs can stay."

Gibbs grinned then bent down and opened the bag he held, "Now do you know any girls who would like some ice cream?"

Emily grabbed the carton of chocolate ice cream with renewed vigor. He didn't notice Fornell sit down on the easy chair. Instead he sat down beside a teary Abby and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong, Abs," he whispered into her ear.

Abby shook her head but didn't move from his arms, "The movie is sad."

Said movie was playing again, Emily spooning ice cream into her mouth eagerly. Gibbs reached out and grabbed a twizzler. Biting off half of it, he offered the other half to Abby. She took it with a slight smile, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here," she asked.

He smiled, "Just passing through the neighborhood."

"Oh," Abby accepted the lie, despite Gibbs living very far from Fornell's neighborhood.

Emily kept looking at her Aunty Abby and Uncle Gibbs, before glancing at her father who could only hold his hands up in helplessness.

* * *

Fornell jogged down the stairs after putting an unconscious Emily to bed. Gibbs was wrapping Abby up in her jacket.

Fornell frowned, "You got her?"

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah, I'll take her home, and I'll call Tony to get her car."

* * *

"Tony," I need you to go pick up Abby's car from Fornell's and drop it at my place. "Yes, I realize that, take a cab DiNozzo!"

Slipping his phone back into his breast pocket, Gibbs glanced over at Abby who was in a sugar coma in his front seat. Pulling into his garage, Gibbs jumped out of the car and over to Abby's side. With a little maneuvering, Gibbs picked her up and carried her inside, and up the stairs. Abby was deceptively light for her height, and how much of a wallop she packed.

Settling Abby into his spare room, Gibbs kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets over her sleeping form.

* * *

Gibbs grabbed a bag from the kitchen counter and walked outside. He dumped the contents of the bag onto the ice before once again turning the hose on and addling another layer of water to the ice rink he and Tony had built. It was cold enough out that snow was beginning to fall heavily, and with any real luck, Abby's present would be covered by morning.

Once back inside, Gibbs shed his jacket and shoes, checked the perimeter, Abby's car was sitting outside, and checking all the doors to make sure they were locked. Gibbs always locked the doors when Abby was in his house.

He crept into Abby's room. His face softened as he watched Abby sleep. Her eyes were closed, and her hair was down, she looked innocent like this. Gibbs stifled his laughter, Abby always looked pretty innocent, even decked out in all of her gothic glory, even dressed in those tiny mini-skirts and barely there tops.

Brushing the back of his knuckles across her cheek, Gibbs winced when her hand snaked up to grab his. Her eyes slid open before drifting back closed.

"Your hands are cold," she muttered before grabbing both in her hands and dragging them to her stomach.

Gibbs breath quickened, his lungs burning at Abby's actions, "Sorry."

Abby shook her head against the pillow before snuggling further under the blankets, dragging Gibbs' hands with her. Shivering lightly, Abby curled into a ball, forcing Gibbs to climb onto the bed next to her.

He didn't mind, he was more than content to sit and watch her. Everything fled his mind when he was with Abby, he didn't even have the energy to be upset with God, the universe, or anything and anyone in it. Abby made everything alright.

As soon as Jethro was sure Abby was deep asleep, he slipped his hands out of her grasp and knelt next to her.

"I love you Abs, more than you know," he blinked back the sadness that one phrase evoked.

Bending forward, pressed soft kisses to each eyelid, each cheek, her forehead, and one, more solid kiss half on her lips. Tucking her more warmly into bed, Gibbs backed out of the room, knowing that he was quickly losing control with Abby.

"Night, Abigail," he repeated before retreating to his room.

He left the door open so he could hear Abby if anything happened.

* * *

I know this was shorter, but I wanted to end with this, and the next chapter didn't quite fit with this one. Hope you all enjoyed, please review. And thanks for all the well wishes, I got home earlier today, yay for Christmas break…one month of freedom…hehe.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage. Also, Dog Tags happened early season four…yeah, that is the only other change…I just love Puppy Jethro too.

* * *

Abby woke in a familiar bed, but it wasn't hers. She Yawned heavily and squirmed under the warmth of the covers. This was what December was about sleeping in and cuddling up in bed. As Abby's mind woke up she frowned. How had she ended up at Gibbs, all she remembered was watching Happy Feet with Emily, Tobias, and Gibbs. Abby shrugged and reluctantly rolled out of bed. Her feet landed atop of Gibbs' slippers. Abby smiled and tucked her feet into the warm shoes.

Grinning, Abby padded out of the bedroom. In the hall she glanced both ways. She could see into Gibbs bedroom, he was sleeping peacefully. Abby stifled the giggle and snuck off down the stairs.

In the kitchen, Abby started the coffee maker and rooting through the cabinets for something to eat. After digging past several cans of baked beans, Abby found a box of pancake mix from the last time she'd slept over at Gibbs'. Abby turned the radio on low and danced around as she made a plate of pancakes and two mugs of steaming coffee.

Balancing the plate, and both cups of coffee was a feat Abby only managed due to her experience in bartending.

Abby didn't bother knocking on the open door, she just walked in, set the breakfast down on the side table before jumping onto the bed. Gibbs' eyes snapped open, one hand reaching for the his gun in the bedside drawer. Once he realized that the intruder was Abby, he relaxed and leaned back into his pillow, a smile creasing his face.

"Morning, Abs," his voice was rough with sleep.

Abby swooped down and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Morning, Gibbs!"

Gibbs sat up against the headboard and tossed his arm around Abby's shoulders, "And what did I do to deserve a beautiful woman sitting in my bed?"

Abby rolled her eyes at Gibbs before handing him a mug of coffee and placing the plate of food on his lap. Gibbs closed his eyes in contentment after a sip of coffee.

"Good coffee, Abs," he pressed a kiss to her temple.

Abby scooted closer to Gibbs, "We got so much snow last night, Gibbs."

"Yeah," Gibbs asked, very pleased. "Everything covered?"

Abby nodded and tore a piece of pancake from the plate and popped it in her mouth, "The roads are completely covered. We must have gotten three inches!"

Gibbs patted Abby's knee and set his now half full mug down on the nightstand. His right hand remained on Abby's leg, gently squeezing, his left started to pick at the meal she'd made. Abby virtually poured the rest of her coffee down her gullet before scrambling under the blankets. Gibbs lifted his legs minutely, and Abby wiggled her toes underneath. Twisted down until she was nearly laying down. Gibbs just chuckled and threaded his arm around Abby's waist, pulling her closer.

Abby nearly purred as she nestled her head on Gibbs' chest. This was how life was supposed to be, Abby winced and shook herself from those thoughts. She and Gibbs were friends, and if there was one thing Abby knew about friends it was that they shouldn't date. Abby shook herself again, she shouldn't have even been thinking about Gibbs like that.

Gibbs frowned as Abby shivered, "Cold?"

Abby glanced up in surprise, "Yeah."

Her heart sank as Gibbs once again kissed the top of her head and pulled the covers closer.

* * *

Tim McGee came to a dead halt at the entrance of the gym, his hand was underneath someone else's on the handle. He followed the arm upwards and nearly kicked himself in the head, Tony.

"Probie," Tony exclaimed.

"Tony," Tim responded, as he clenched his jaw.

"Probie," he repeated.

Somehow the pair ended up working out on machines that were right next to each other. After almost ten minutes of silence Tony stopped and then grabbed McGee's arm.

"Have you heard from Abby or Ziva," Tim shook his head.

Tony bared his teeth in disappointment and frustration, "You know today is their movie night?"

Tim thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, so what?"

Tony clutched at his heart, "Oh Timmy, don't scare Uncle Tony like that. Ziva, Abby, pajamas!"

Tim shook his head, wondering what the big deal was, "So?"

Tony slumped against the front of his elliptical, "Two very sexy, nubile, women, alone, watching movies in nothing but skimpy lingerie, probably smearing chocolate sauce on each other so they can lick it off."

Tim's eyes went wide and he swallowed, "I—I, I don't think Abby and Ziva are going to do that."

Tony was still too deep in his fantasy, "And then they'll cuddle up together, innocent touches becoming less innocent, a hand brushing up against a breast…"

Tony trailed off and licked his lips, he was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable, even in his loose gym shorts.

Tim too, was suffering some discomfort, "You realize that if Ziva or Abby ever heard you talk like that they'd kill you and get away with it, right?"

Tony nodded, his breathing slightly labored for other reasons other than exercise, "Ziva yes, Abby, no. Abby would just grin and flirt right back, Gibbs, Gibbs would kill me and Abby would make sure there was no evidence to protect him."

Tim nodded along with that reasoning, "We should really stick to exercising, no more, creative situations."

"Yeah."

* * *

It was with a heavy heart that Abby knocked on Ziva's door later that afternoon. Ziva opened the door and drew the younger woman into a tight hug.

Pulling back Ziva frowned at Abby, "What is wrong?"

Abby wasn't a good liar, "Gibbs."

Ziva nodded and pulled Abby inside, that one word said it all.

It didn't take long for Abby and Ziva to settle on a movie, an old one, Veronica Lake in I Married a Witch. They sat curled up on the couch, Abby's head in Ziva's lap. Ziva was running her fingers through Abby's dark hair. Abby's eyes were slightly red from holding back tears. The movie was just what she needed, something sad and romantic. A woman who however powerful she is, still needed a protector, someone to love her.

Ziva shushed the near sobbing girl, "HaY'karah."

Abby sniffed and grabbed Ziva's hand, "I'm sorry, I wanted tonight to be fun."

"Oh Abby," Ziva smiled, Abby reminded her so much of her sister. "This is our night, we can have fun and we can feel better, hmm, yes?"

Abby nodded and sat up, "Yeah."

"So what is about Gibbs that has you so pickled," Ziva asked as she brushed Abby's hair behind her shoulders.

Abby nodded, "Well I love Gibbs, I mean I know I say it all the time, but I love him love him."

Ziva nodded patiently, she knew this.

"And I spent the night at his place last night, and this morning we cuddled, but I can't do that, because…"

A fresh bout of tears soaked Abby's cheeks, "Shh, shh, shh."

Ziva consoled the girl, pulling her into her arms and rocking her gently, "It will be alright, you will see little sister, it will be alright."

Abby tried to smile at the endearment, "I know, I just I don't want to lose him."

"You won't," Ziva said confidently.

Ziva was a Mossad operative for a reason, she was keenly observant, almost to a dangerous fault. She'd noted things in her short time with NCIS, the byplay between Abby and Gibbs, and their byplay with others. They were in a whole other category relationship wise.

"What do I do," Abby asked as she wiped away her tears.

Ziva smiled and kissed Abby's forehead, "You relax and stop worrying, yes. I have it on very good authority that everything will work out."

Abby frowned, "Who's authority, because if it's Tony's that's not 'good'."

"My source is Gibbs' Gut good," Ziva assured Abby. "Now, perhaps we should have a little fun, and tomorrow, tease Gibbs a little."

Abby nodded eagerly and they started in on discussing Tony and McGee, even Palmer and Ducky had a role in their boy discussion. Gibbs was glanced over, but they quickly returned to Tony, and his very apparent crush on Ziva. Ziva just rolled her eyes tossed a handful of popcorn at Abby.

Abby's jaw dropped and her eyes glowed with the evil all women were inherently prone to, "I just got a good bad idea!"

"Do tell," Ziva exclaimed.

"Well, Tony is probably wetting himself to find out what we're up to, so we should call Tony, give him something to think about," Abby hinted.

Ziva's brow quirked upward in interest and she leaned forward to learn more of this plan.

* * *

"Hello," Tony answered Abby's phone call eagerly, his voice a little too husky.

"Ziva," Abby giggled. "That tickles, ooh, ah, can you hand me the salt?"

"Of course," Ziva's soft voice answered. "Oh, Abby, you spilled your tequila, I'll get it."

Tony gulped, wishing not for the first time, that he could see what was going on at Ziva's.

Abby moaned on the other end of the line, "Thanks, I don't want to get all sticky."

Tony gulped and all of his muscles tensed in anticipation, this was like Christmas coming early, he immediately regretted his choice in description.

"Is it hot in here," Ziva asked, there was a faint rustling of clothing.

Tony's eyes slid closed and he breathed very carefully.

Abby agreed, "Yeah, do you mind if I get changed?"

"No, of course not," Ziva replied.

"Oh, I forgot we called Gibbs," Abby cried out. "Gibbs, she asked."

"Uh-no, it's Tony," Tony pouted.

"Oh, bye Tony, I'll see you tomorrow," Abby replied cheerfully before hanging up on him.

* * *

Abby and Ziva burst into laughter as they sat in bed, the phone cradled between them.

Ziva giggled, "That was too easy."

"Yeah," Abby nodded. "But it was worth it!"

Ziva nodded and flicked the lights out, cuddling up next to Abby for the night, "Goodnight, Abby."

"Night, Ziva, and thanks for cheering me up," Abby smiled, wrapping her arms around the other woman.

"Always, achoti," Ziva whispered.

Abby smiled at being called sister, Ziva had been teaching her some Hebrew these last months. Abby loved it, it was soft and sweet, a way Ziva and Abby could express themselves.

* * *

Ziva and Abby walked into NCIS arm in arm, whispering about Tony's probable reaction. All three male members of the team were already seated in their desks when the girls arrived.

Abby smiled brightly, "Hi Tony!"

Tony's throat closed up and he just gaped at the two women. Tim stared at his semi-friend in confusion. Gibbs could guess at what had Tony in knots, especially considering the glances Abby and Ziva were trading.

Before Tony could come up with something intelligent to say, or anything, Abby had planted a kiss on Gibbs' cheek and bounced down to her lab. Ziva had settled in at her desk and started on the files in her in box.

Tony's head dropped onto his desk and Gibbs coughed to hide his laughter before jumping up and heading down to see Abby.

* * *

Hi, hope you enjoy this, I had fun writing this chapter. Um the Hebrew translations are as follows. HaY'karah is beloved, or love. And achoti is my sister. Thanks again for all the reviews, and keep them coming my loves. Hehe.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage. Also, Dog Tags happened early season four…yeah, that is the only other change…I just love Puppy Jethro too.

* * *

Abby lifted her newest decorations from her paper bag. First came a paper chain to count down the number of days until Christmas, and one more decoration for Gibbs' desk. Hanging up the chain from the ceiling, Abby turned around and started to turn on her babies. Abby was just about to turn on her music, but Gibbs already had his hand on her stereo.

"Gibbs," Abby cried happily.

Gibbs nodded, "Abby."

Abby skipped around him and flicked on her computer.

Gibbs watched her as he leaned against the door, "Do you want to tell me why Tony is drooling onto his keyboard upstairs?"

Abby blushed, "Ziva and I might have made an ill-conceived phone call to Tony last night pretending it was you we meant to call."

Gibbs stepped right up into her personal space and ran a finger down her cheek, leaning closer, "So you called Tony last night, not me?"

Abby blushed a little more, "Maybe."

Gibbs forced himself to frown at her sheepishness, "And did this phone call encourage Tony to have thoughts of an impure nature?"

Abby's eyes traced the tiles on the floor, "Maybe?"

Gibbs' forced her to look at him, "Abby."

"Gibbs," Abby frowned as she leaned forward to rest her head on Gibbs' chest.

His arms wrapped around her, "Why didn't I get a late night call?"

Abby giggled, "Oh, Gibbs, you would like that, wouldn't you."

"Maybe I would," Gibbs concurred.

Abby rolled her eyes and backed out of Gibbs' arms, "I have work to do!"

Gibbs shook his head and headed back to work himself.

* * *

When Gibbs arrived upstairs, he found Tony circling the Christmas tree, eyeing up the presents.

"I wouldn't do that," Gibbs warned him as he reached for a present with his name on it.

Tony jumped but then shrugged, "It has my name on it."

Gibbs sat down at his desk, one eye on his very eager agent. Tony continued to sniff around the tree, prodding and poking at his present. At last he picked it up and shook it. He peered over his shoulder, half expecting Abby to jump out and scold him. After a a minute and a half of waiting, Tony decided it was safe enough to open it up.

Slipping his finger under the wrapping paper, Tony wiggled his finger into the box and tugged it out.

_Whap!_

"Ahhh," Tony screamed.

"Ah-ha!" Abby exclaimed and jumped out from behind the 'cubicle' walls.

Tony screamed again, attracting even more attention. Gibbs glared at his agent for a moment before taking in what his Abby had done. A mouse trap was securely clamped on his pointer finger, which was quickly turning purple.

"Take it off, take it off," Tony yelped, as he shook his imprisoned hand around.

Abby shook her head, "Not until you've learned your lesson."

Tony pouted and sat down at his desk, "Okay, look, I'm sorry, I won't open my presents early! Scrooge." The name was and under-the-breath-curse.

Abby gave him one last glare before gloating over to the Gibbs' desk, "Don't you guys want to know how I did it?"

Tim frowned, "Did what?"

Abby frowned, "Arrived just in time for Tony to get caught, literally."

"How did you do it," Ziva asked, leaning forward in her chair.

Abby looked delighted, "After last Easter and the missing jelly beans, I installed an anti-tamper device. I tuned it so that if any major shaking happened, I'd be alerted. Sort of like earthquake recording devices."

Gibbs smiled at her, "Good work, Abs. Now the rest of you we have a crime scene, I just got the email. Let's go!"

Ziva, McGee, and Tony who was still suffering ran to the elevator. Gibbs hung back and dragged Abby in for a kiss on the cheek.

"Can you do that every time Tony gets a present?"

Abby frowned, "That would be abusing our powers, Superman, and that would be wrong."

Gibbs mocked disappointment, "All my plans, ruined. Later, Abs."

* * *

Once Gibbs was gone, Abby set up her last Christmas decoration. It had taken most of Sunday morning, but she was immensely proud of herself. Stringing it up around Gibbs' desk, Abby stood back to admire her work before going upstairs to check in with Cynthia about the Christmas party.

"How is everything coming together," Abby asked as she plopped down into the chair.

Cynthia shuffled through her files and grabbed a list, "We're a go on the food and the guest list, most have responded already. I have all the things rented and ready to go, and you brought in the decorations, so we're good. Oh, except the punch, which you have under control?"

Abby nodded, "I have the bathtub stewing as we speak."

Cynthia giggled, "Do you want to go for lunch?"

Abby nodded, "Sure, Gibbs and the gang are out on a case, so I have some time before any evidence comes in."

* * *

Gibbs brought the evidence for the case down himself. Along with a Caf-Pow! and a powdered sugar donut. Abby accepted all three with equal excitement. Gibbs gave her the low-down on the case while she started sorting and munching on her snack.

"Call me if you get anything," Gibbs called as he left.

Abby looked up from her first piece of evidence, "Gibbs!"

Gibbs dashed back into the room, fear clutching at his heart, "What's wrong Abby?"

"Nothing," Abby smiled.

"Why did you yell," Gibbs asked patiently.

"You told me to," Abby reminded him.

Gibbs' eyebrows furrowed, "You found something?"

Abby nodded quickly before looking at the signature on the evidence seal, "Yeah, and McGee didn't. On the back of this matchstick book, there's a name!"

"So who is our new lead," Gibbs asked as he moved to peer over Abby's shoulder.

Abby tried to ignore the heat of Gibbs as he pressed against her, she concentrated even harder on the evidence, "Sandy Howlen, not really a common name, so that might help."

Gibbs' fingers trailed down the back of Abby's neck, dipping into the back of her shirt, "Good work."

Abby shivered when he pressed a warm kiss to the base of her neck. By the time she turned around, he was gone.

* * *

As soon as Gibbs was out of Abby's lab, he whacked himself upside the head before pulling out his cell phone.

"Ziver, find a Sandy Howlen, take Tony with you, Tell McGee to do a coffee run!"

The doors to autopsy hissed open and Gibbs walked into his second work sanctuary.

"Ah, Jethro," Ducky greeted him. "You're a bit premature, I only just got the body."

Gibbs glared at Palmer until he scrambled out the door, "I'm not here about our Petty Officer."

Ducky inhaled deeply, "Abigail, then?"

Jethro nodded, and hopped up onto an empty table, "That apparent?"

Ducky nodded, "Yes. I'm afraid everyone and their mother knows."

"And what is that exactly," Gibbs asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Oh, the obvious sexual tension, and flirtation between the pair of you," Ducky expounded.

Gibbs frowned but didn't respond.

Ducky noticed his friend's unusual silence, "Perhaps, Agent Gibbs, you are too close to the case to see clearly? You're feelings are clouding your judgment?"

Gibbs gritted his teeth, Ducky had a valid point, he'd known Abby for years, and they'd always had a very unique working relationship. The previous director had commented on it, but only because he saw Abby as a daughter. Gibbs scowled, he needed his boat.

* * *

Gibbs arrived up in the squad room to find Tony on his back laying in front of his desk. Gibbs frowned and moved so he could see what the hell DiNozzo was doing. His jaw dropped when he saw Tony munching on the popcorn garland Abby had strung up. Gibbs shook his head, Abby was going to kill Tony.

"Have you found the woman yet?"

Ziva shook her head, "No, she has been elusive like a ferret."

"Rat," Tony corrected as he continued snacking.

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow, "Speaking of rats, Abby is going to destroy you when she finds out."

Tony froze for a moment before chowing down again. Tim and Ziva hid their grins and went back to work.

"I'll be back in a few hours, call me if we get anything," Gibbs yelled and swept out of the building.

* * *

Abby found Tony flossing with a suspiciously familiar string, "Tony, is that what I think it is?"

Tony swallowed around a mouthful of string, "No?"

"Tony," Abby yelled as she picked up Tony's reindeer stuffed animal. "I am going to crush you like a little gingerbread boy who is under-endowed!"

Abby swung the reindeer at him, connecting solidly with his head, Tony's arms flung up instinctually to protect his money maker. Abby was unrelenting. Tony didn't last. He faded quickly, Ducky was called in to take away the casualty.

Gibbs slumped against his boat, mason jar in hand, filled to the brim with moonshine. He was going to need a lot of booze to clear his head. Gibbs frowned, his boat was going to suffer his drunkenness tonight. Gibbs took a swig and tried to shake his head of thoughts of Abby.

* * *

Love you all, we're getting into some excellent trouble hehe, hope you all enjoy and keep the reviews coming. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, ta, and have a happy December!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage. Also, Dog Tags happened early season four…yeah, that is the only other change…I just love Puppy Jethro too.

* * *

Tuesday came with the pleasures of sleet and a broken heel. Abby's natural good mood was gone as soon as she stepped out of her car and into the frigid morning. Abby limped into the bullpen, her left right foot soaked to the bone.

Eyes wide in the horror of the awfulness that had happened, and December no less! Abby whined to herself as she walked past her friends, she was dripping wet and not in the least happy. Gibbs rose out of his chair and quickly stepped in front of Abby.

"Hey, hey," he tried to calm her down.

Abby's eyes narrowed and she inhaled slowly, "Get out of my way, Gibbs. As much as I care about you, I will smite you down if you don't move!"

Gibbs was more than a little surprised at Abby's tone. Never in all his years of knowing Abby, had she ever been in a truly foul mood in December. Gripping Abby by her shoulders, he led her to his chair and sat her down. He cocked his head to the side and knelt down in front of her, waiting.

Abby sniffled before tears started streaming down her already very damp face, mascara and dark makeup ran down her cheeks. Gibbs lifted a hand to drag his thumb across her cheekbone, brushing the tears away.

"My favorite boots broke, and my foot is all wet, and I'm all wet, and I'm cold," Abby sobbed.

Gibbs chuckled warmly, "Its okay, Abs."

Abby wanted to punch Gibbs for laughing, instead she settled for making a few very rude signs.

It only made Gibbs laugh harder, "I'm going to have to wash your hands, Abby."

This time, Abby settled for sticking her tongue out. Gibbs just shook his head and worked on unlacing Abby's boots. He slid them off her feet, her socks too. Opening the bottom drawer of his desk, Gibbs pulled out a towel and started to dry off Abby's legs. That done, Gibbs sat back on his heels.

"Jacket," he reminded her.

Abby shrugged out of her soaked wool trench coat, it wasn't very warm, or water proof. Gibbs tossed it across the bullpen, it landed on Tim's desk.

"Get that dry!"

Tim grumbled slightly but picked up the soggy coat and headed out.

"Tony, go and get some extremely fuzzy slippers, Ziva, go get Abby her spare clothes from her lab," Gibbs continued while he started to clean Abby up.

Once they were relatively alone, Gibbs cradled her face in his hands, "Hey, you okay?"

Abby shook her head pitifully, "Why does December hate me, Gibbs?"

"Abs, December could never hate you, might hate DiNozzo, or Tim, but never you," Gibbs assured her.

She nodded blindly before slumping forward, her head on Gibbs' shoulder, "Promise."

He cradled the back of her neck, "Promise."

Abby nodded, but before she could speak, Ziva appeared behind Gibbs, "Did someone order dry clothing?"

Gibbs nodded and stood up, "Take her up to Jen and Cynthia and pretty her up."

* * *

Abby was pretty silent as Jen, Cynthia, and Ziva worked to get her changed into dry clothing.

Jen poured her friend a shot of bourbon, "Here, this will help."

Abby accepted the shot and threw it back, "Tastes like Gibbs smells."

It was said with a smile that made the other three women smirked lightly at the younger woman.

"Okay," Cynthia proclaimed as she finished up Abby's makeup.

Jenny nodded, "I think you're ready to go give Gibbs his hug for playing the hero."

Abby nodded and pranced out of the office and down the stairs, barefoot as the day she was born. Abby tiptoed as fast as she could up to Gibbs' desk.

Gibbs peered over his desk and down at Abby's bare toes, they were painted red and green, "Cold?"

Abby nodded, "Yeppers!"

Gibbs quirked a brow, grabbed a spare pair of his socks and pointed to his desk. Abby hopped up on it and Gibbs lifted her feet onto his lap.

"Alright, well I can't have you getting sick again," Gibb patted her knee.

Abby grinned as Gibbs slid the socks on her feet, he smoothed them out and up. Abby wiggled her toes ones her feet were safely ensconced in the warm socks.

"Thanks, Gibbs, what would I do without you," Abby asked sweetly as Gibbs handed her his coffee cup.

She took a sip and Gibbs feigned thoughtfulness, "Oh, you'd die of caffeine deprivation, you'd have no one to hug, and I would guess that you wouldn't want to come to work anymore."

Abby's eyes got successively bigger and her lower lip quivered, "Gibbs!"

Gibbs smiled to himself, "It's a good thing I'm here then, isn't it."

"Gibbs," Abby said, distress evident in her voice. "Don't joke about those things! Otherwise I'll…I'll….I'll handcuff you too me again, and this time I'll lose the key in the gulfstream!"

"Fuzzy handcuffs," Tony asked from behind her.

He slid the slippers onto his hands and wrapped Abby in a hug, "Tony, I'm saving the fuzzy pair for you."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and grabbed the slippers roughly from Tony's hands. They were black, and very, very fuzzy. Gibbs slipped them on her feet and helped her off his desk.

Abby rounded the desk and wrapped Tony in a hug, "Thanks Tony!"  
Tony hugged her back, glad that she wasn't upset with him, he had a bruise on his ribcage from her last attack, "No problem, Abby."

* * *

Sliding back and forth in her new slippers, Abby shook her hips to the beat of her machines as they worked. The sleet had turned to snow as Abby's bad day had perked up. It was half past two when Abby's phone rang.

"Abby Sciuto speaking," she chirped.

"Oh, hello Sister Rosita," Abby grinned at the phone call from the nun.

Abby listened patiently, "I was wondering if you could help the girls and I take the children to the nursing home today. We're supposed to be caroling, but Sister Maryanne just got a terrible cold."

"That's so sad, tell Maryanne that I hope she feels better soon, and I would love to come with this afternoon, what time," Abby asked, her day getting better and better.

"We're gathering at the church at four," Sister Rosita told her. "And if you were to bring a certain agent with you, we wouldn't turn down the extra help."

Abby grinned, "For a nun, you have quite the matchmaking streak."

Sister Rosita giggled, "Oh, anyone can see that you two would be wonderful together, hmm. If I can help you two, I think my time as a nun will have been well spent."

Abby frowned, "I'll see if I can convince him, but I'll see you later, God Bless."

"God Bless you too, Abigail."

* * *

Abby was a woman on a mission. She marched as determinedly as she could up to the bullpen in her fuzzy slippers.

"Gibbs," she called.

"Yeah, Abs?"

"I need you," Abby smirked a bit.

Gibbs returned the smirk and added a little wink, "All you had to do was ask."

"We're going caroling," Abby told him.

"We are," Gibbs asked.

"Yep, Sister Rosita needed an extra volunteer to help with the kids so she called me, and she invited you to come with me," Abby explained, her whole face glowing with excitement.

Gibbs sighed, he couldn't disappoint her, "What time do we need to leave?"

Abby squealed and darted forward to wrap her arms around Gibbs' neck, "We have to be at the church by four, so I would say we need to leave in an hour."

"Okay, I'll be ready, you should check with the Director, I'm sure she has a pair of boots waiting for you," Gibbs murmured in her ear.

Abby smiled and nodded before heading up to see Jenny.

* * *

"Hello, Abby," Jenny smiled as she took her glasses off.

Abby dropped into the chair, "Gibbs sent me up."

Jenny smirked and pulled a bag from behind her desk, "This arrived for you, Ms. Sciuto."

Abby took the bag and dug through it, a pair of boots she'd been staring at for weeks, "Oh Jen, you shouldn't have!"

"I didn't," Jen said her smirk barely under lock and key, apparently Jethro had finally started to get the hint.

Abby's smile dropped into a frown, "You didn't, then who…"

"My best bet," Jenny asked. "A certain Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Abby frowned and tugged on the boots, "That little…"

Abby was fuming and happy all at once, she couldn't wait to tell Ziva.

* * *

Abby held a two year old boy up as he tried to keep up with the older kids. Gibbs had one arm around Abby's waist as he sang along with the group of children and nuns. It warmed his heart watching Abby engage the little boy in singing to the group of senior citizens. His fingers tightened on her hip, and his thumb drew circles along her side. Abby glanced back at him, and her smile was brighter than the star on the Christmas tree.

Gibbs bent forward slightly and pressed a kiss to her temple, his stomach was warming pleasantly at the thought of Abby and a baby, his baby. Just for one night, he'd allow himself to dream the impossible, just for one night.

* * *

I really sort of got sad at the end of this, I hope you guys get that Gibbs and Abby really don't want to ruin their friendship because of their feelings, but it's getting harder to resist. Thanks for all the reviews, and keep on reviewing, I go in to get my wisdom teeth taken out this Tuesday—that's fair warning, hehe, I might be high on drugs when I post that chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage. Also, Dog Tags happened early season four…yeah, that is the only other change…I just love Puppy Jethro too.

* * *

Abby had only just gotten home, dressed in her nightgown, and slipped into her coffin when her cell phone blared McGee's ring tone. Abby shoved the lid of her coffin up and she sat up, frustration in her eyes. She knew what this call would be about. Jethro.

"What now," Abby growled.

McGee gulped on the other end of the line, "Uh, heh, Abs, I need you to come get the devil dog."

Abby listened to the whimpering and growling from the other end of the phone, "What did you do now! Huh, Jethro is a sweetheart, and he wouldn't harm a fly, so you must have done something! Fine, I'm coming over, just don't look at him, and don't make him any madder!"

Abby slipped on her new boots and her threadbare wool coat over her nightgown. She jogged out to her car, and drove in a way Gibbs would be proud of.

Pulling up at McGee's apartment building, Abby stormed up to his flat and banged on the door.

A bark answered her, and then McGee, "Its open!"

Abby scowled as she twisted the knob and stepped into the warmth of the indoors. Tim was scrunched up on top of his refrigerator, while Jethro kept watch from the foot of the appliance. The moment Abby entered the room Jethro sat back on his haunches and lifted his nose into the air. He whipped around and his tail started to wag incessantly, Tim let out a sigh of relief.

Abby glared up the agent, "Some Special Agent you are!"

Tim couldn't even muster a retort as Abby rushed around his apartment, gathering up Jethro's things. Jethro followed her around, butting the back of her knee gently when she stopped.

Abby smiled spitefully when she came upon a box filled with Tim's scrap papers, things that hadn't made it into a binder yet. Abby dumped the box on the office floor before packing up the dog's toys, food, and blanket.

"Alright, Jethro, we're going to go home, and I'll never make you go back to Meanie McMeanie," Abby promised the pup.

If dogs could smile, Jethro would be grinning ear to ear.

* * *

Despite the frigid air, Abby rolled down the passenger side window in her car, "There you go, Jethro."

Jethro yipped softly before jutting his head out into the oncoming wind. Abby smiled and turned the volume of her stereo up. Abby reached over and scratched Jethro behind the air.

"I know, Timmy never let you ride in the car," Abby commiserated.

* * *

Proving just how special he was, Jethro jumped up into the coffin with Abby. He curled up around her feet, Abby lying on her side. The lid was kept open for Jethro, in case he wanted out in the middle of the night. He didn't though. He kept his head right next to Abby's skin, always maintaining contact, to protect her.

The morning light was just seeping through the windows when the banging started. Abby sat up with a start, Jethro did too. He jumped from the coffin and headed for the door, pacing, waiting for a cue from his master.

Padding over in her slippers, Abby grabbed her bat and slid the door open a crack, "Who is it?"

"Abby, is Maria in 4A," the woman called.

Abby grinned and opened the door, "Its cool, Jeth, hi Maria."

Maria pulled her jacket closer around her, "We have to evacuate. The pipes burst, and so we're out on our behinds indefinitely. Do you have a place to stay?"

Abby nodded, "I have a friend, what about you?"

Maria nodded, "I'm fine, my brother is going to be here in an hour to get me. Are you going to stay with a certain silver haired gentleman?"

Abby blushed, "I don't know. Anyway, thanks for the warning, I guess I have to pack everything up. Maybe I can get Jethro here to help me out."

Maria followed Abby's gaze to the German shepherd sitting at her feet, "Oh, he is precious, well if you need anything I'll be around, have a good week Abby."

* * *

The security guards didn't blink an eye when Abby and a German shepherd waltzed through the checkpoints. Abby simply greeted the men by names and gave each of them a candy cane. Instead of her usual bag, Abby was carrying a heavy black duffle bag.

It was still early in the morning, and once again, Abby was there before the rest of the building. Abby stopped to bask in the soft glow of Christmas lights in the squad room. She really loved this time of year, she hadn't always loved it, but somewhere around her 17th birthday it had become less about what presents she got, and more about the joy that she could give to others.

She lived for moments that were about relishing the warmth of joy, simple things, family, friends, a smile, a laugh, a warm blanket to share with someone.

* * *

Gibbs arrived to work a little later than usual, not by accident, but by design. In one hand he had a Caf-Pow! and in the other he had a pair of convertible gloves to keep her fingers warm. Gibbs frowned, he knew from the security logs that Abby was indeed at work, but her lab door was locked, and the lights were off.

His unease skyrocketing, Gibbs knocked heavily on the door, hoping Abby was okay. After a moment of listening Gibbs heard a sound, it was Abby's distinctive walk. It was smooth like a dancer with intermittent bounces. The door opened a crack and Abby stuck her head out, she was wearing night vision goggles on top of her head.

"Hi, Gibbs," she chirped and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

Gibbs smiled, "Everything okay, Abs?"

She nodded a little too quickly, "Yep, trying something new today, to enjoy my Christmas lights."

"Can I come in," Gibbs tried again.

Abby shook her head, pigtails swishing through the air, "Nope, I'm doing an experiment."

Gibbs didn't quite believe her, but she wasn't afraid, just didn't want to see him, "Alright Abby, I guess I'll just take this Caf-Pow! back upstairs with me."

Abby's arm darted out to stop him, "Wait, I do want to see you Gibbs, but I'm trying to prove something is possible that isn't possible."

Gibbs frowned, "All I need is a hug and then you can go back into your lab."

As quick as a flash, Gibbs was wrapped in a hug, his hands empty of the gifts, and the lab door securely locked again. Gibbs chuckled before heading back upstairs to see what kind of havoc Tony had gotten into.

* * *

As the day passed, Abby remained locked in her lab, entrance denied to everyone. Evidence to be tested was left outside and forms to be signed were slipped through the door. Tony had attempted to trick Abby into opening up with bribery, Ziva had tried bribery as well, Tim had avoided the dark forensic scientist. Gibbs had consulted with Ducky, who had then tried to gain entrance, but was again denied, and he gained nothing in the way of psychological profile. Palmer decided that Abby was working on her Christmas presents, he wasn't entirely wrong.

Abby had been working diligently to figure out the correct distilling process and mix of ingredients for maximum effect at the party. On the other hand, she was working on her Christmas shopping and looking for a new apartment. This was the third time in as many months that Abby was forced from her home.

Sniffing a shot glass, Abby stared down at the lazing dog, "What do you think, Jethro, am I drunk yet?"

One ear pricked up before Jethro rolled over on his side. Abby bent down and scratched his belly. Jethro nearly purred, it was this very rumbling feeling deep in his belly. Abby smiled and dropped a Christmas dog treat covered in peanut butter on the floor.

Jethro's tongue darted out along the floor, it took a few tries before he managed to drag the cookie close enough to slurp up. Abby watched for five minutes as Jethro did the absolutely cutest thing ever. The peanut butter was stuck to the roof of his mouth, causing Jethro to lick and lick and lick in an attempt to get the sticky substance off.

"Aww," Abby cooed. "I don't know why I ever let you go!"

Abby dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Jethro's neck, the dog dropped his head to Abby's back, nuzzling her slightly.

She sighed and pulled back, "If only your namesake loved me as much as you do."

Jethro yipped in agreement.

* * *

At the end of the day Abby trotted into the bullpen, Jethro on her heels. As they passed McGee's desk, Jethro turned and growled at him. They came to a stop in front of Gibbs' desk.

They stood still until he looked up, "Yeah, Abs?"

Abby glanced down at Jethro before making eye contact with Gibbs, "My apartment is closed because the pipes froze and it flooded, can we stay with you?"

Gibbs stood up and pulled on his jacket and clicked off the light on his desk, "Always welcome, Abs."

Wrapping his arm around hers, Gibbs led Abby to the elevator, Jethro trailed behind after snarling one last time at Tim, who jumped like the hounds of hell were after him.

As the threesome stood in the elevator, the threesome left in the bull pen could hear Abby pouting, "And Jethro?"

"I've always been welcome in my own home," Gibbs responded with a smile.

Abby grinned and planted a big kiss on Gibbs' cheek, "Thanks Gibbs!"

Jethro barked once as the doors closed.

* * *

Tim shuddered, "I think that dog is possessed. It's like it knows what I say, and it kept looking at me!"

Ziva tutted, "I thought you and Jethro were getting along quite well."

Tim sighed, "We were, I don't know what happened."

Tony decided to chime in, "Probably saw your face."

"Shut up," McGee muttered underneath his breath.

Ziva and Tony snickered happily at their Probie's expense.

* * *

"Home sweet home," Gibbs announced as he opened the door for Abby and his 'protégé'.

Jethro raced right in, eager to make himself at home, which he did, right in front of the couch. Abby giggled as Gibbs ushered her in, and set her bags to the side.

Abby leaned her head against Gibbs, "Aw, look, Jethro thinks he's home!"

Gibbs wrapped an arm around Abby's waist, "Jethro must have a pretty good gut."

Abby smiled against Gibbs' shoulder as he closed the door and flicked the lock closed.

* * *

Yay, another chapter, please read and review, thanks to all those who have reviewed, it really cheers me up. I'm not sure if I will post tomorrow, I really will try, but it might be a bit impossible if i'm really ill from the drugs…Hopefully not and I can post!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage. Also, Dog Tags happened early season four…yeah, that is the only other change…I just love Puppy Jethro too.

* * *

Once again Abby woke in the spare bedroom in Gibbs' home. What was different was that her things were set around the room, the closet filled with her things, and the dresser held her pictures. And Jethro, Jethro slept at the foot of her bed, guarding her.

From downstairs, Abby could hear soft humming and she could smell bacon. Abby snuggled back down into the pillows, not ready for the day to begin, it was Wednesday, the middle of the week, nothing to really do.

Her eyes drifted closed, and her mind started to wander, to a place that was in the middle of nowhere, and there was no murder, and plenty of Caf-Pow!, Abby sighed, that sounded too good. There was a sudden warmth on top of her legs.

"C'mon, Abs, I know you're awake," Gibbs whispered into her ear.

Abby frowned and squeezed her eyes tighter, "Fine, I suppose between me and Jethro, here, we can finish this bacon."

Abby cracked one eye to see both Jethro's looking between her and the plate of bacon. Gibbs' hand inched towards the plate, Abby whipped out and smacked it away.

"Mine," she growled.

Gibbs chuckled and crawled onto the bed beside Abby, "Be nice, it's not like I'm Tony and you have to shovel food down to get any."

Abby nodded at the truth to that statement, "Fine, but I reserve the right to defend me and my bacon."

Gibbs quirked a brow, "And I reserve the right to tickle you if I get hungry."

Abby pouted and stuck a piece of bacon in her mouth, "Mmm, I love you Gibbs, I love you bacon, I love you fluffy blankets."

Gibbs stuck out his hand for a piece of meat, Abby hesitated, but finally gave in, splitting a piece between her two boys. Of course Gibbs could never just let it rest.

"Why did the dog get more than I did," Gibbs half whined.

Abby glared playfully and let her head drop on to Gibbs' shoulder, "Jethro is a growing boy!"

Gibbs pouted, "So am I."

"Don't be Tony," Abby scolded.

Gibbs' cheek twitched, "You did not just compare me to DiNozzo."

A flush covered Abby's cheeks, "No?"

Gibbs nudged her leg with a socked foot, "Good, I'd hate to have to do something you'd regret."

Abby's eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't!"

The plate was shoved to the bottom of the bed, safe out of range. Gibbs pounced on Abby, his fingers dancing along her sides, causing her to writhe under him. They stopped after a moment, panting heavily while Jethro attended to the abandoned plate of bacon.

* * *

Abby waited in the car, wrapped up to the extreme in her favorite sweater, and one of Gibbs' sweatshirts. Her hands were right in front of the heater. Gibbs had commanded her to stay in the car while he got their morning caffeine. The car door and Gibbs slid back inside. He handed both cups to Abby who set Gibbs' coffee between her legs for the warmth, and started to suckle on the Caf-Pow!.

Gibbs started the car and pulled back onto the road, Abby was once again fiddling with his radio, something familiar came on. The Beatles, it was one band that both of them enjoyed. Abby murmured along with the radio, Gibbs' lips curved upward at the edges as Abby tapped along to the beat.

The snow was coming down in torrents, giant, fat flakes. Gibbs reached over between Abby's legs to grab the scalding coffee. She yelped as his cold digits brushed her bare thighs.

"Gibbs!"

He grinned behind the cup, "Something wrong?"

Abby tapped her feet on the floor of the car, "Yeah, somebody has colder hands than my doctor!"

Gibbs chuckled to himself and turned the heater up, "Pants, Abs. Next time wear pants."

Abby shook her head emphatically, "Never!"

* * *

Abby was near frantic as Gibbs led her into the office. Jethro had never been to Gibbs' house, what if he didn't like it, what if he couldn't find his food.

"What's wrong, Abby," Gibbs asked, both hands on her shoulders, as she chewed nervously on her Caf-Pow! straw.

"I'm worried about Jethro, he's in a strange place, and he's been through so much the past few days," Abby sniffed.

Pulling the younger woman off to an alcove, Gibbs tipped her chin upward, "Hey, Jethro was named after me, and who am I?"

Abby smiled softly, "The best man in the whole wide world?"

"Damn straight," Gibbs agreed. "And Jethro and I are survivors, he'll be fine. But if it helps, we'll leave early tonight, yeah?"

Abby nodded and wrapped Gibbs in a quick hug, "Okay."

Gibbs grinned, "Alright, now get moving, I have a gut feeling we're going to have a hot case, so you won't have time to worry anyway, hmm?"

Abby nodded before skipping off to say hello to Ziva and Tony. She was still more than miffed with Tim.

* * *

Abby was a multi-tasker. She could out multitask a multitask force. While running a mound and a half of evidence for three separate cases, Abby was shopping online and wrapping presents. Not to mention deciding on the final alcohol mix for the party.

Abby loved December, she loved the lazy evenings in front of a fire, curled up beside a warm body. She loved eggnog, and stiff drinks while in the bath, she loved presents, she loved the ribbons and brightly colored paper. She hated that there was always ten more things do than there was time to do them in. She hated that the cold meant her wardrobe should change. She hated that December was only one month out of the year.

"Hey, Abby," Tony called from her desk.

"Yeah, Tony," Abby called from the lab.

Tony scowled at his lunch, "Do you have a crayon sharpener? My Elf Lord Christmas picture isn't done yet and I need the Evergreen Green to do it."

Abby frowned. Tony had decided that he wanted to spend lunch with Abby, coloring. She wasn't about to look a gift Tony in the mouth, "Try my second drawer from the top?"

There was some amount of rifling before Tony giggled happily, "Yay, thanks, Abby!"

Abby paced over to stand behind Tony, he covered his coloring page like a four year old, "What exactly is that for?"

Tony's eyes shifted back and forth, "Nothing."

His reply was too sharp and far too fast to be the truth. Abby spun Tony's chair around, and leaned in real close.

"What are you up to," Abby repeated, her tone ice cold.

Tony gulped, "I was going to tape it to McScrooge's back and write 'I'm and Elf Lord Kick Me!'!"

Abby frowned before reaching behind her friend and dropping a bottle in his lap, "Then you're going to need this, and make it good!"

A quick kiss to his forehead, and Tony opened his eyes to find the superglue Ducky had confiscated from him after his last accident. Tony finished coloring excitedly and choked down his roast beast sandwich before running back upstairs to take revenge of McGrinch for making Abby sad.

* * *

Gibbs wasn't wrong, the day was busy, but Team Gibbs had somehow managed to finish up their case early and done their paperwork. Tim had spent much of his work time trying to figure out why his Boss was staring at him. Gibbs had been just a little proud of Tony protecting Abby, Abby was precious, that was rule one above all others.

He phoned in an order for Chinese early, though it was already pitch black when Gibbs collected Abby from her lab.

"Ready," he called.

Abby bounced over to Gibbs, a heavy black Santa sack over her shoulder, "I have lots of wrapping to do tonight. I want to get it done early so I don't have to rush Christmas eve, what with my apartment being all SNAFU-ed."

Gibbs nodded and pulled the back of presents from Abby, he was a bit surprised at the weight, but it was Abby.

"Why don't you just stay with me, at least until the New Year, you won't be able to find a good apartment this time of the year anyway, Abs," Gibbs suggested casually.

Abby paused as she put on her jacket, "I guess, but I don't want to cramp your style Gibbs. Tony told me Mann called you six times today! Plus I have Jethro to worry about too, you shouldn't have to worry about me and a dog."

Gibbs quirked a brow, daring Abby to defy him, "Abby, that dog would protect you down the last, makes him almost as obedient as DiNozzo, almost. And don't remind me about the phone calls, I broke another phone."

Abby watched Gibbs appraisingly, "Well alright, but after New Years I find my own place.

Gibbs chuckled, "I'll think about letting you. Now come on, we have Chinese to pick up and a dog to get home to. I doubt a message on my machine will hold him down for much longer."

Abby pouted, how had Gibbs known she'd been calling Jethro throughout the day to check on him. Abby shrugged off the thought and followed after Gibbs. She sort of liked the idea of home being with Gibbs. Gibbs himself hadn't missed his own Freudian slip. He didn't quite care when Abby's hand was curling into his. Abby loved December. Gibbs was finding he didn't mind the month quite so much, in fact, he it was sorta growing on him.

* * *

Sorry for the day late post, I was really out of it after my wisdom teeth got yanked…lets just say my own mother called me a bitch because I couldn't retain anything she was telling me and I kept asking for a straw…I hadn't even taken any drugs yet. Haha. I'm back on my feet, and by tomorrow night I should have chapter 17 up. Shiny! Please read and review, thanks to all those that have.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage. Also, Dog Tags happened early season four…yeah, that is the only other change…I just love Puppy Jethro too.

* * *

Abby sat with the Chinese food next to her feet, and Gibbs' coat draped over her lap. She'd needed it more than he did, according to Gibbs. It didn't matter that the car was now a toasty 80 degrees, or that Abby had leaned across the center console to lean sleepily on Gibbs' shoulder, or that his arm was wrapped tightly around her, keeping the warmth of him searing her skin.

Abby shuddered the snow was coming down hard, and the Washington Monument looked like a sword slitting through the heavy clouds, only to douse the city with white flakes. That was one more thing Abby hated about December, she hated being alone on long, cold, winter nights. It made December seem desolate, empty, pointless.

Gibbs pulled into the garage and cut the engine, Abby scowled into the darkness, maybe she could convince Gibbs to get a tree for Christmas, since she'd be there too. Maybe she could convince him to put lights up outside, and maybe just maybe, she could blackmail him into building a snow fort with her. If not, Tony was a valid second choice for latter.

Abby opened the door to the house and was greeted by the scrabbling of puppy paws and the heavy thwack of Jethro's tail against the wall. One hand lifted dinner out of the dog's range while the other dropped down to scratch her own personal greeter's head.

"Hi, Jethro! Did you protect he house, did you get to eat any bad men," Abby asked, her voice lilted with a hint of eagerness.

Gibbs stepped up behind the dark haired woman, "He gonna tell you where I buried the bodies, Abs?"

Abby half jumped before spinning to stare at Gibbs, "Oh Gibbs, you, Jethro, and I all know that you're too smart to bury the bodies in your yard, you'd bury them in Tony's."

Gibbs rolled his eyes at the complete sincerity his lab rat was exuding, it was true though. If Gibbs were to need to bury bodies, Tony would be his patsy of choice. Shrugging off the idea, Gibbs nudged Abby forward and into the house. He flipped on light switches as he went, brightening the house, and warming the atmosphere.

By the time Gibbs had run upstairs and stripped out of his work clothes and shoved on his jeans and t-shirt, Abby was already curled up on the couch, a glass of wine in her hand, and a box of rice in her lap.

Gibb frowned, "Hey! Save some for the rest of us."

Abby's eyes went wide and she nearly dropped her chopsticks, "But, sticky rice, Gibbs."

"Pass me the general's chicken," Gibbs dropped his teasing and dropped down beside her.

Abby reluctantly passed over the requested box, but not before grabbing a piece of the chicken for herself. Not to be outdone, Gibbs tugged the glass of wine from her hand and downed a swallow.

"Not as good as bourbon," Gibbs commented as Abby just stared.

Abby scowled and crossed her arms under her chest, "Now you're in trouble, Mister."

Gibbs laughed, which, in hindsight probably wasn't in his own best interest. Abby Took her chopsticks and rapped him on the knuckles, Gibbs winced,

"Abby," he whined.

"Take it back," Abby demanded.

Gibbs played innocent, which really wasn't a good idea, he didn't play innocent all that well.

"Jethro, Gibbs is on the naughty list," Abby told her dog.

Gibbs quirked a brow, clearly not understanding the significance of the naughty list, Jethro on the other hand knew exactly what it meant. Lock-down.

Abby giggled to herself and took another sip of her wine before snuggling back into the couch, "So what's the plan for tonight?"

Gibbs frowned, "Plan?"

"Yeah, after I take Jethro for his walk, what do you want to do," Abby persisted.

Gibbs wasn't exactly aware he had to have a plan, he was just glad Abby was back to frighteningly perky.

"Boat?"

Abby's eyes glittered darkly, "Ooh, that's a good idea, Gibbs! Jethro should have a spot down by the boat!"

Gibbs could roll with the best of punches, "I've got some old blankets we could use to make him a bed in the corner."

Abby squealed, "Aww, Gibbs, that's perfect!"

* * *

Gibbs leaned against the banister as Abby tugged her boots on, curled her scarf around her neck, and slid on her bat cap. Jethro was waiting eagerly by the door, his black leash at his feet. Gibbs frowned, it was cold out, and dark, and Abby was Abby.

Shaking his head to himself, Gibbs pulled open the closet and tugged on his winter jacket and gloves.

He was dressed and ready to go while Abby was still fidgeting with her clothing, "Ready?"

Abby looked up in shock, "You're coming with?"

Gibbs hid his smirk, "What, don't think you can keep up with an old man?"

Abby's shock turned to a glare, "Old man is right! I'm afraid you'll break a hip trying to keep up with Jeth and me!"

Taking off at a run, Jethro's leash securely in her hand, Abby darted down the block at a speed that Gibbs' hadn't quite realized she was capable. However, Gibbs, being a marine and a Super Special Agent was more than capable of not only catching her, but keeping up with her.

They jogged in silence, and if Abby noticed that Gibbs took the spot on the sidewalk closest to the road, she didn't say anything.

As they headed back, Gibbs panted, his breath coming out in a white fog, "See, Abs, I've still got it."

Abby nodded in agreement, "I'm sure Fornell couldn't keep up with me, or Tony."

It was a tiny barb that made Gibbs pick up speed, "Better hope I don't get home first and lock you out, Abs."

Abby shrugged, "I know how to pick locks, Gibbs. Remember the time I locked Tony in that old Yugo and the locks didn't open from the inside, and Kate conveniently dropped the only set of keys down the sewer?"

Gibbs did remember, "Yeah, and you told Tony that there was mold in the seats?"

Abby nodded giddily, "Good days."

As it happened, Abby was good at distracting Gibbs, because she made it to the front door first, Jethro second, and Gibbs trailing in at third. There was some wrestling with the door, before Abby had to abandon that front to find a safer place.

Gibbs burst through the front door and dodged after Abby, easily following the trail of winter clothes that led deeper and deeper into the house. They led up the stairs, and into the bathroom, Gibbs grinned to himself. Using all the skill he's learned as a sniper, and now used for the sole purpose of scaring the bejeesus out of Tony, Gibbs crept into the bathroom.

He could see a hint of dark hair from the bathtub, and Gibbs, being Gibbs meant that he was a bastard by nature. With reflexes as quick as a snake, Gibbs' hand shot out and turned the water on.

Abby screamed, "Gibbs!"

Gibbs leant against the sink, "Yeah, Abs?"

The water turned off with a squeak and Abby climbed to her feet and tore the shower curtain open. She was soaked through to the bone.

"Gibbs," Abby growled.

"Abs," Gibbs repeated, trying to keep his laughter under wraps. "Did you take a shower, there, Abby?"

Abby was shaking mad as she stepped out of the tub, "Gibbs!"

"Abby," Gibbs repeated, not realizing the peril he was in.

"Gibbs," Abby exclaimed as she wrapped him in a tight, wet hug.

Gibbs laughed as his clothing soaked through, "Abs."

She was off again like a shot, a new trial of clothing leading to her room. Gibbs followed, collecting a shirt, a tank top, and a skirt on the way. The handle jiggled but didn't turn, locked.

"Abby," Gibbs called into the room.

A half second later the door swung wide and Gibbs found himself face to face with Abby, Jethro was already curled up on her bed.

"Ready, Gibbs," she asked just slightly out of breath.

It took Gibbs a moment to remember what he had promised Abby and thereby Jethro, a bed by his boat.

* * *

It was near midnight by the time Gibbs got Abby upstairs and into bed. Abby was asleep quite quickly, and Gibbs did one last check, had a draught of bourbon, and went back upstairs to check on Abby and climb into bed himself. Of course on the way to his room, there was Abby's. And the one thing in his way of kissing Abby goodnight, was a growling dog in the doorway.

Gibbs laughed to himself, the naughty list.

* * *

Thursday rose too brightly for Abby's liking. Gibbs couldn't help but agree, although his day was darkening quickly enough because his coffee machine was on the fritz. McGee had woken with a mild case of the flu and had phoned it in. Ziva had gone running and was more than ready for a long day at work.

Tony had come in early after an early phone call from the Madame Director. So there he was, being pestered and prodded about progress. Suffice to say, Tony had been very pleased to report that Abby had moved in with Gibbs, and that the Mannster was calling anybody and everybody to try to get into contact with Gibbs.

Jenny dismissed Tony and started in a new round of phone calls, scheming galore.

* * *

Yay, hopefully you'll get another chapter this evening, or early in the morning…then I should be back on track!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage. Also, Dog Tags happened early season four…yeah, that is the only other change…I just love Puppy Jethro too.

* * *

Thursday evening found Gibbs and Abby pursuing separate pursuits. Gibbs was in the basement working on his boat, and Abby was upstairs, dancing along to Footloose and wrapping presents. Jethro was curled up on the end of the couch, muzzle on paw.

Once Abby was done with as much wrapping as she could, she started in on the next thing on her to do list. Post it notes with Christmas trees posted everywhere. A little, subtle hint for Gibbs.

* * *

Gibbs nearly drank that subtle hint for a pre-bedtime bourbon, almost slept on that subtle hint. That subtle hint was working in a not-so-subtle way.

* * *

Abby was wearing really strappy heels, ones that laced up her ankle and tied with a big black ribbon bow. She was wearing in the itsy bitsy teeny black dress that Tony swore must have been poured on. It was mid-thigh length, and this really wide, low scoop neck, and the satiny sheen made Tony's mouth drop open.

"Has Gibbs seen this," he asked his mouth running before he could scold himself.

Abby smiled and brushed the dress down, "No, and why would he?"

The thought that Gibbs who, was normally very possessive when it came to semi-annual meetings with the Federal Bureau of Investigation, was going to be slightly dramatic when Tobias picked her up in a few minutes.

Tony's eyes went wide and he picked up a candy cane, "You realize Gibbs is going to chain you up to his boat, right?"

Abby frowned and picked up her own candy cane to lick at, "Nope, Gibbs loves me, it's you he'd chain up to the boat, and then throw it out to sea."

The pout that spread across Tony's face was heartbreaking, "Aw, but you love me, don't you Abby?"

Abby shrugged attempting to be as heartless as she could, "Oh, Tony, you didn't hear? I only adopted you because Gibbs wouldn't let me have a real puppy, and now that I have Jethro, you're shit out of luck."

Tony's eyes snapped to glum, "Well you don't have to be mean."

Abby placed her hands on either side of Tony's head and planted a crimson kiss on his forehead, "Yes I do. Because if I wasn't so tough on you, well, honey, you'd be Gibbs-Bait full time."

The left side of Tony's mouth quirked upward, "So you're mean because you care."

Abby nodded, "Precisely."

* * *

Tony walked Abby upstairs to the bullpen to wait for her date, he got plenty of stares, he just never realized that it was because he'd be SWAK-ed. In the elevator, Tony turned Abby to face him and started the warnings.

"Be home early, you call me if he tries anything funny, make sure you buy the most expensive thing you can, it's the FBI's dime. Oh, and I was totally against this dress, you know, if Gibbs asks," Tony finished in a rush as the doors swooshed open and Abby stepped out.

All work in the bullpen stopped. Abby was a sight normally, but tonight Abby was the showstopper. McGee, who was still very much out in the cold, was staring openmouthed. He was quickly scolded my Ziva who didn't quite appreciate his staring at her best girl-friend. Ziva had a soft little smile on her face, a knowing smile, she'd helped pick out the dress with Gibbs in mind. Jenny was smiling softly as she surveyed the scene, Gibbs' reaction only reaffirmed her belief that they would be good for each other.

Gibbs who had been flipping through some paperwork he'd deemed unnecessary looked up at the silence and subsequent smack. Of course, his eyes followed everyone else's. To Abby. His Abby. Abigail Sciuto.

She looked stunning, and Gibbs' breath caught in his lungs, burning his insides. His toes curled a little in his shoes. Abby was phenomenal. Gibbs didn't typically think of her as a traditional beauty, not like Shannon, or any of his other wives, even Jenny. Abby was a whole different class of beauty, she was Audrey Hepburn beautiful. Gorgeous in anything, but with a dose of exotica.

Her hair was down, lightly curled and tousled. Her normal spiked collar was missing, and Gibbs couldn't help but realize he missed that about her.

Standing with some amount of difficulty, Gibbs found himself moving towards Abby. Grasping her bare arms, Gibbs smiled softly and kissed her cheek.

"What's this about," his voice was soft, rough.

Before Abby could answer, another voice spoke for her, "Ready for our date, Abby?"

Abby's soft smile went wide, brilliant, "Tobias!"

Gibbs' heart sank, Tobias Fornell. Abby being dressed up, and that man's appearance meant one thing. Abby's more and more frequent recruitment dinners with the Federal Bureau of Irritation, usually Gibbs marked those days with big red 'X's on his calendar. Frowning, Gibbs checked his mental calendar, had he known about tonight. No, Jethro was almost certain he hadn't.

Abby wriggled out of Gibbs' arms and trotted over to Tobias. He held her out to take a look at his date for the evening. He whistled, which only fueled Jethro's ire.

"Beautiful as always, Abby," Tobias grinned.

Abby blushed under the attention, "Thank you, and you look entirely handsome, very non-FBI."

They shared a little chuckle, "Well if that isn't the highest compliment a man can get I don't know what is. Ready?"

Abby nodded, "Yep, I'll see you later tonight Gibbs! Oh, and don't forget about Jethro, he'll be mopey because I don't come home with you. If he gets really bad, give him one of my shirts to curl up with."

Gibbs nodded sharply. "Me and Jethro both," he sighed under his breath.

* * *

Storming into his house, Gibbs forewent the basement, his boat, and bourbon to go drop down beside a dog.

"I know boy," Gibbs scratched Jethro's head. "I miss her too, but I guess it'll just be you and me tonight."

Jethro didn't answer so much as he gave a soft whine and scooted closer to Gibbs. Sighing Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose before standing up and whistling for Jethro to follow.

"Let's go," he called.

Jethro and Jethro rode in companionable silence down to the tree lot. They got a big fluffy, green tree and strapped it to the roof.

When the pair got home, Gibbs fed Jethro and started the task of putting the tree up. He stood it in the corner of the living room, the boxes of forgotten ornaments and lights sitting beside it.

* * *

Tobias was chuckling in glee, it wasn't often that the green monster reared its head in Jethro Gibbs' eyes. Abby, however, was a sure bet to get a response. The drive to the diner had been fairly quiet, chit chat about Emily and Tony. Safe topics.

Tobias and Abby had a routine, the first few years of the dance, they'd gone to really upper-class snooty restaurants. Neither of them particularly enjoyed themselves. After many attempts, that had it perfected. They dressed up and went to a down home diner. They had juicy burgers, crispy fries, and chocolate milkshake to top it off.

As they sat down, Tobias quirked a brow, "Living with Gibbs?"

"No," Abby replied instantly. "I just, my apartment is crappy, and Gibbs is letting me stay for a little while."

Fornell's eyebrows went up and he made a great show of checking under the table, "He hasn't shackled you to that damn boat yet?"

Abby scowled, "Why does everyone think Gibbs is going to chain me up to his boat?"

"The better question, is why wouldn't he," Tobias fired back.

Abby picked up her menu, not that she needed it.

Tobias cleared his throat, "He was ready to rip my head off tonight."

"Don't be ridiculous," Abby shook her head. "You two are friends, sort of."

Tobias laughed, "You know, he didn't give me that look when I started seeing our ex-wife."

Abby rolled her eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tobias leaned forward conspiratorially, "He's in love with you."

Her eyes darkened, and her stomach sank, she hated where this was going, "No he doesn't'. Gibbs is just, Gibbs is Gibbs. He doesn't love me."

Tobias shook his head, "Like talking to brick walls, you two must stone blind."

* * *

Tony sat in his apartment, the desk light on high, a jar of powder beside him

"Almost, there," he licked his lips. "Man, if this doesn't get them together I give up."

His phone rang sharply, and he jumped, almost spilling his work off the table.

"DiNozzo," he bit out.

"Agent DiNozzo, I was wondering if Jethro, was there," the too sweet voice asked.

Tony's face dripped disgust, "Yeah, let me just get him, I mean, it's only eleven, and you're only calling my home line."

Mann giggled, "We've been having an awful time keeping in contact, phones these days, what can you do."

Tony flinched, "Yeah."

Taking a leaf out of Gibbs' book, Tony held his phone by the antenna and walked it over to his sink.

"You know, I would say sorry, but I'm not the least bit sorry about this," Tony muttered as he flipped the garbage disposal on and dropped his phone in. The Phone crunched and cracked until the apartment went silent.

"Huh," Tony frowned. "That was easier than I thought, no wonder Gibbs does it so often."

Abby waved goodbye to Tobias and hopped up onto the porch. The lights were all off, except for the hall light. Letting herself in, Abby locked the door behind herself. She went straight upstairs, unlacing her heels as she went. It was a wonder she didn't fall and break her neck.

Abby ducked into her room and went to say hello to Jethro, but he wasn't lying on her bed. Abby frowned and tugged on her black nightgown. Tiptoeing, she went to peak into Gibbs' room. She couldn't help the grin that broke free. Gibbs was fast asleep, Jethro on the end of the bed his head pillowed on a USMC shirt Abby had stolen from Gibbs.

Abby slipped around the bed and under the covers, careful not to wake either of her boys. Abby shivered at the warmth, she moaned softly and curled herself into a ball.

"Night, Gibbs," she whispered into the dark.

Gibbs shifted, one arm draping across Abby's waist, pining her down, "Night, Abs."

A smile that could have powered Mardi Gras for the next eternity graced Abby's dark lips. For the first time that night, Abby felt really happy, Gibbs always made everything alright, and sometimes just being near him was a million times more than what she needed.

* * *

Would have had this posted earlier, but unfortunately I had a very bad night—don't know what I did, but my head felt like Tony was tap dancing on my brain. After some very heavy duty painkillers, I am feeling a bit better. Thanks for all the reviews, and please continue to review. Another chapter tonight, yay!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage. Also, Dog Tags happened early season four…yeah, that is the only other change…I just love Puppy Jethro too.

* * *

Abby put one finger to her lips and shushed a slightly bemused Jethro. Turning back to her prey, Abby straddled Gibbs legs and, knees beside his knees, hands planted beside his arms. Smiling with all the mania that a Goth woman could, Abby started jumping, shaking the bed something awful.

"Up, up," Abby exclaimed, jolting Gibbs out of sleep.

"Abby."

Abby just smiled wider and planted a big kiss on Gibbs' forehead, "Up, we're going to be late!"

Gibbs groaned, "Abby, its Saturday."

"I know, I signed us up to hand out presents to the kids at the hospital," Abby explained happily.

"Huh," Gibbs muttered.

"NCIS, Santa, presents," Abby reminded.

Gibbs' eyes slid closed as he vaguely remembered one of Abby's quick-paced voicemails last week. Something about handing out the presents that NCIS collected every year. Somehow dislodging Abby from atop him, Gibbs rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom.

"You're suits on the counter," Abby yelled after him.

Abby herself couldn't help but giggle, she patted Jethro on the head and went to dress up.

Sliding on the red stockings, Abby hopped along to the beat of Jingle Bell Rock.

"Well, ho, ho, ho," Gibbs laughed. "Sure you're gonna be warm enough it that?"

Abby shrugged as she faced a very thin version of Santa Gibbs. She tugged the bottom of her Mrs. Claus skirt. Gibbs might have been right, while the skirt was knee length, and the top was full length sleeves, although the v-neck didn't help the problem any.

"We'll be inside the whole time, Gibbs," Abby reminded him. "Now get your Santa hat on and help me cart the presents to the car. I don't want to be late."

Gibbs accepted the offending hat, in fact, the whole outfit was a little more than ridiculous, "Alright, but next year, we get Tony and McGee to do this, and I don't care which of them wears the skirt."

Abby frowned and grabbed Gibbs' hand, "Yeah, yeah, you keep saying it, but I'm not seeing any action. And I'd pay to see Tony in a dress."

Gibbs smirked quickly, "You haven't seen his next undercover mission, have you?"

"A woman," Abby asked hopefully.

Gibbs gave a gallic shrug, "Or he's auditioning for Rocky."

* * *

Gibbs hefted the bag of presents over his shoulder, Abby skipped along after him, a list clutched in her hands. A nurse showed them to the floor they were working on, and Abby started with the first room on the list.

"Knock, knock," Abby called cheerfully. "I have someone to see Tommy."

The small boy in the bed sat up, "Who?"

Gibbs grinned and chuckled as merrily as he could, "I don't know, Tommy."

Abby tugged Gibbs into the hospital room and the boy's face lit up with child's innocence, "Santa!"

Gibbs smiled again, he'd forgotten about this part of Christmas, of any holiday really.

"Mhm," Abby grinned walking up to the bed. "And I think he has something for you in the bag."

Gibbs rested his hand on Abby's shoulder, "Have you been a good boy, Tommy?"

The boy nodded eagerly, "I didn't even push Susie in the snow this year!"

Gibbs dug around in the big red sack and extracted a red and gold box emblazoned with Tommy's name, "I think, this might just be for you."

Tommy shredded the wrapping paper and found the action figure underneath, "Gee, thanks Santa, I always wanted a Batman toy!"

Gibbs grinned again, "Yeah?"

Abby rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but Batman isn't nearly as cool as being a Federal agent!"

Tommy and Gibbs stared at her like she was crazy, "The FBI is cool, but they can't fly."

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah, but remember this, if you can't be Batman, don't settle for the FBI, go for NCIS, we could use a good man like you."

Tommy's eyes went wider, "You work for NICS?"

"NCIS, and yeah, on the off season," Gibbs winked.

"Cool," Tommy yelled.

Abby frowned, it was like looking at Tony junior.

* * *

Abby rocked the baby back and forth, singing White Christmas under her breath, "Isn't she an angel, Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded as he stared at Abby cradling the tiny baby she'd swaddled in a red fuzzy blanket. Abby just kept on dancing around the room, her eyes focused on the tiny child in her arms. Babies had always amused her, they were true innocence in a world that was stained with blood. Children were the hope she had for a better future. Except her brother, her brother was the devil incarnate.

Gibbs watched from the sidelines as Abby held each baby, and gave them equal attention. It reminded him of how Abby was with Tony and McGee, even Ziva at times. It was two hours to lunch, and Gibbs knew if he didn't pull Abby away now, he wouldn't get her home ever.

"Come on Abs," Gibbs called softly as he stood up and moved to stand behind her.

Abby pouted, she loved babies, "Can I have one? Just one, please, Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled and rested his chin on her shoulder, arms curling around her to help hold the baby.

"Time to go home, I already let you keep Tony, and until we have him potty trained, no more kids," Gibbs whispered in her ear.

Abby's lip jutted out and she nodded before setting the baby back into her crib, "Okay, but can I have a baby after that?"

Gibbs chuckled, "Whatever you want, Abs."

* * *

Abby was still pouting as they drove home until her eyes went wide, "I didn't tell Tony that we had the day off!"

Gibbs frowned, "We have the day off?"

"Well actually, the whole weekend," Abby corrected.

Gibbs shrugged, "And here I was thinking I was a bad ass for cutting work."

Abby shook her head, "Tony you're not."

Gibbs shook his head as Abby started scrolling through her phone, "It's ringing!"

"Yo, this is the Nozzo speaking," Tony called into the phone.

"Tony," Abby chided. "That is very bad. But guess what?"

Tony nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, I'll give you that. What?"

"Snow Day," the resulting squeal from his senior agent nearly deafened Gibbs.

Even so, his ears were ringing.

"Do you want to come and make a fort with me," Abby begged.

"Totally," Tony exclaimed. "Have you called McGeekle?"

"No," Abby muttered. "Ziva is next on my list."

Tony snickered to himself, "I'll call the Probie, and I'll see you in half an hour."

* * *

Timmy McGee never got that call. He sat at his desk for an hour, a big fat smirk on his face because there was no sign of either of his coworkers.

"Boy are they're faces going to be red when Gibbs shows up," he grinned.

* * *

Tony was sitting on the porch decked out to the nines in all his snow gear when Abby jumped out of the car that wasn't quite at a stop.

"Tony!"

"Abby," Tony yelled as he waved frantically. "Boss."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs scowled.

"Boss," Tony repeated, becoming very afraid for the skin on his neck.

Abby jumped right into the snow, but stopped when Gibbs pulled her back with an arm around the waist.

"You're going to freeze if you don't go put some pants on," Gibbs commented.

Abby followed Gibbs voice down her body, "Oh yeah!"

"That'a girl," Gibbs shook his head and gave Abby a push towards the house.

She was three feet in the door when she shrieked and came running back out, "Gibbs!"

Gibbs could only smile as Abby raced back into the yard, Jethro hard on her heels.

"Yeah, Abs?"

She didn't say anything, she just jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You got us a tree!"

Gibbs tightened his arms around her as Jethro circled their legs, "Someone tipped me off that it might make a certain girl happy."

Before Gibbs could react, Abby pulled back and pecked him on the lips before running back into the house.

Tony whistled obscenely, "Damn, Bossman, she wants you."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs growled before stomping after Abby. "Well come in, no sense in you having frostbite on Monday."

Tony double-timed it after the older man, it didn't hurt that Gibbs Jr. was nipping at his heels.

* * *

Gibbs watched from inside as Abby completely terrorized Tony in their little mock war. Tony had been whitewashed to all hell, and Gibbs was almost certain that Tony's underwear were soaked through.

The pair ducked out of sight only to come in laughing hysterically through the front door, Jethro trying to tear Tony's gloves away from his hands.

"Bad, Jethro," Tony tried to scold the dog.

Gibbs got up from his chair and paced over to the three, "Good, Jethro."

Abby snickered and slipped out of her jacket and leaned against Gibbs, "Don't encourage, Little Tony has enough trouble without you sic-ing a dog on him!"

Gibbs smiled innocently, "What, he wants to play with the big dogs, he's gotta man up."

Tony pouted, "That's cold, Boss, really cold."

Gibbs shook his head, "Now are you two going decorate the damn tree, or am I going to get to make another boat?"

Abby wrenched Tony along with her to start on the lights and the garland. Gibbs just grinned and went to make the pair hot chocolate. That was the thing about Abby, he couldn't get mad at her for anything. Not even for encouraging Tony not to fear him.

* * *

Tony had long since been kicked out for the night, and Gibbs was playing with Abby's hair. She was curled up on the couch in front of him, eyes on the Christmas Snoopy special. She'd already insisted on teaching Jethro how to do the Snoopy Dance. The dog had been more than thrilled to strand on his hind legs and hop around with his favorite person.

As soon as Abby had fallen asleep, Gibbs had snuck out back and swept the last of the snow off of Abby's skating rink. Running a finger along her cheek, he whispered her name.

"Abs," he called. "C'mon. I want to show you something."

With Gibbs supporting most of her weight, Abby managed to stumble sleepily over to the back door. Pulling Abby's head from his shoulder, Gibbs pointed out to the back yard.

"Merry Christmas, Abs," he whispered.

"Gibbs," Abby murmured, her throat locking up.

She shuffled closer to Gibbs, and a tear trickled down her cheek, "Gibbs."

Gibbs was on fire, "Hey, Abby, no tears."

Abby laughed softly, "Happy tears, Gibbs. I can't believe you did this for me, I love you Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled into the darkness, "Love you too, Abby."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, Abby buried her head in his jacket, "Thank you."

"Anything, Abs," Gibbs breathed deeply. "C'mon time for bed, you're asleep on your feet."

"Can I sleep with you," Abby asked, tears still falling.

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

Lying side by side, Jethro at their feet, both Gibbs and Abby had reason to hope. Gibbs had felt something he'd forgotten he was capable, pure, unadulterated love, and a lightness he hadn't known for a decade plus. Abby was still in disbelief, Gibbs wasn't nice. He was proud of that fact, but Gibbs had done something completely wonderful and selfless and he'd made her happy, and the look in his eyes when he'd held her.

As one, Gibbs and Abby moved closer together until Abby was cradled in Gibbs arms.

"Promise you won't ever leave again, Gibbs," Abby whispered.

Gibbs nodded, "Promise, Abby. I'll always be here for you."

* * *

Yay, I'm all caught up. Yay, so close to the end I'm getting a little anxious that I won't fit everything in. Please review and thanks again to all those who have…reviews are just sweeter at Christmas time, or you know, the nondenominational winter area…haha.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage. Also, Dog Tags happened early season four…yeah, that is the only other change…I just love Puppy Jethro too.

* * *

Sunday morning was reserved for Church and the boat, for Abby and Gibbs respectively. But on the 20th of December, all three members of the Gibbs household were still tucked into bed as the sun rose high above the house. From his place at the end of the bed, Jethro watched his owner and his namesake sleep. Rolling over onto his side, Jethro went back to sleep.

Gibbs drifted in and out of sleep, one arm wrapped around Abby's body. The smile on his face never faded even through sleep. Abby on the other hand was dead asleep, but she kept having black and white dreams about Tony being a baby-daddy.

* * *

Tony leaned on the window sill behind Jenny's desk as certain people assembled in the director's office. Those certain people, were the ones that weren't terrified of Gibbs. Ones that might let slip about certain plans.

Jenny dropped her file and stared at the agents and her medical examiner, "Now, we all know why we're here."

Ducky frowned, "No, actually, we don't."

Jenny couldn't help but smile at the very dry, British doctor, "Tomorrow, as you know, we'll be running our semi-annual emergency protocol drill. However, some of us have become quite frustrated with Gibbs and Abby. So we're going to get them together."

Ducky smirked and Jimmy looked absolutely stunned, almost like a pig stuck in the mud. A few of the other agents were trading looks of agreement.

"I think we can all agree," Ducky chuckled. "That our lips are proverbially sealed."

Tony cackled manically causing everyone to stare.

Jenny scowled, "DiNozzo, you really need to see someone about that complex."

"Yes, Ma'am," Tony replied contritely.

* * *

Abby kicked against the hand on her foot, "Tickles."

Gibbs snickered and let his fingers dance along Abby's bare feet, "Come on, Sleepy-head, get your behind out of bed."

Abby rolled over, trapping herself further in the covers, "Gibbs, help."

Gibbs ran his hands up the length of her body, tickling and poking, "Nope, I have you right where I want you."

"But Gibbs," Abby whined.

He smirked, "But Abby."

With much work, Abby managed to sit herself up and glare at the man in question, "Evil."

Gibbs leaned forward and kissed Abby's cheek, "Thank you."

Abby scowled and tried to kick Gibbs off, she was still very trapped, "Wasn't a compliment, Gibbs!"

"Sounded a lot like one to me," Gibbs leered.

Abby stuck her tongue out, "Meanie."

Gibbs shook his head and started to pull Abby out of bed by her ankles. Abby tried to yell in protest but Gibbs was strong, and he didn't take arguments well. Her nightgown had ridden up to her waist. Abby twisted as Gibbs pulled her to the end of the bed and somehow in all his Gibbs-ness managed to pull Abby up and over his shoulder.

"Gibbs," Abby yelped as she was forced to deal with Gibbs carrying her down the stairs like a sack of grain.

Gibbs was smiling like the wolf that got the innocent little bunny rabbit. His hands were placed a little too far up the back of her lean, thighs, and the strong scent of gunpowder and sawdust that emanated from her, Gibbs was maybe enjoying it just a bit more than was appropriate. In truth, Gibbs had been fantasizing something to this effect for many years. They always said that idle hands were the devil's playthings.

Gibbs finally set Abby down on the counter and started moving around the kitchen, grabbing a frying pan and eggs. Tossing the bag of coffee at her, Gibbs started up the stove and waited for Abby to set to work on making them some coffee.

"So, I figured today you could dust off your ice skates, and I could sit and watch you," Gibbs told Abby.

She clapped her hands like a child and started the coffee maker, "Ooh, I almost forgot about my present! Jethro and I are going to have so much fun!"

"Jethro," Gibbs asked incredulously, hoping his ears had finally deceived hikm.

Abby nodded and kicked her feet out, "Yep, Ziva and I made him little booties that slide really well on ice, and we took him a couple of weeks ago."

Gibbs shook his head in disbelief, only his Abby, "And he hasn't run away from you?"

Abby gasped her hand flying to her heart, "Of course not! Jethro loves it!"

* * *

Jethro did love it, he probably loved the ice rink just as much as Abby, who was attempting to do pirouettes and jumps in her blacker than black skates. Jethro kept taking running starts from the snow and sliding all the way across the rink only to end in a pile of snow on the other end.

Gibbs shook his head, life was never boring with Abby, and now Jethro too.

* * *

On Monday Gibbs was on edge. There was a something in the air, tension, pure tension. Something was wrong. It wasn't until Abby was spinning on his chair and Tony was standing in front of him with a green envelope.

"Letter, for you and Abby, Boss," He muttered before practically tossing it and running.

Gibbs picked up the letter from his desk and squinted at it, it had a barely legible return address, shrugging, Gibbs slit the seal, and tugged out the card. A shower of dust poured into the air. Gibbs swore mentally and shoved Abby backwards so she was out of the way of the cloud of dust.

Tony watched from a suspiciously safe distance, Abby noted. Tony was the one to hit the alarm button on the wall. She jumped in shock when a stream of water ran down her face.

"Abby, come on," Gibbs pulled her to her feet.

Abby was still frozen, all of her muscles were gelatin, and her lungs weren't working.

"Gibbs," she whispered, feeling faint. "I think, panic…attack."

Her breath was rapid and unregulated, eyes wide and glistening with fear. Gibbs wrapped an arm around Abby's waist and supported most of her weight to the elevators.

"Abby, listen to me," Gibbs commanded. "You need to calm down, everything will be okay!"

She didn't respond, Gibbs swore again and started Abby off again towards the showers. Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere, Gibbs pulled Abby into a stall and turned the water on, he started with her clothing. Abby was more important than anything else in the world, she needed to be safe.

"Come on, Abby, we need to get cleaned up," Gibbs begged.

After a moment Abby nodded roughly and her hands joined Gibbs' in tugging off her clothes. Modesty was thrown to the side, neither one was self conscious, and at that point, fear and self-preservation were overriding all else.

Abby was shirtless and was frantically soaping herself down while Gibbs stripped as well. Unfortunately for both of them, Abby was still panicking.

"Abby, calm down, you don't need to take off all your skin. Legs, now," Gibbs reminded her.

It was close quarters, and before Gibbs could move to kick off his shoes, he heard the bar of soap drop and Abby's bare chest against his.

"Gibbs, I'm scared," her voice was tiny, almost unheard under the pelting water.

Gibbs prayed to whatever God would listen to him that he had the strength the control himself. His hands slid up Abby's slick back and pulled her closer, his forehead resting against hers.

"I know, Abby, I know," Gibbs murmured.

Abby was shaking despite the heat of the shower, "But what if we die and I don't…"

Abby was flipping out again. Gibbs crushed her tighter against him. Skin to skin, chest to chest.

"Listen to me, listen," Gibbs ordered as gently as he could. "I won't let you die, Abby."

Abby shook her head and rested her cheek against Gibbs' heart, "But what if I never get to tell you I love you?"

Her confession was so soft that Gibbs barely heard it.

He swallowed heavily, "I know you do, Abs."

Abby pulled back in irritation, "No, Gibbs, I love you!"

Gibbs' face went slack. Had she really meant those words.

"Abs," he muttered, running a finger down her cheek to tangle in her dark locks.

"Gibbs," his name was a plea on her lips.

Doing, it was what he did best, so he did. Gibbs leaned down and captured her lips with his. Pouring half a decade plus worth of tension and longing into their first real kiss, Gibbs pulled Abby up to him, hands running down her back and sides.

"Love you too, Abs," he whispered against her shoulder.

He wasn't quite sure if Abby had kissed him back, but when he pulled back for a breath, it was his name she sighed. And it was Abby who crushed their lips together a second time. Her tongue flickered over his lips, seeking entrance which he gladly gave. Somehow, they ended up with Abby crushed against the tile wall.

When they pulled away again, chests heaving from exertion, Abby frowned.

"You taste like honey," her voice was soft, thoughtful.

Gibbs stood in confusion as Abby pulled away from him and stomped off, giving Gibbs quite the free show. Halfway out of the emergency showers, Abby realized she was still topless, so she trudged back and picked up her soaked shirt from the floor. Pecking Gibbs on the cheek, she jogged away from a more than stunned Gibbs.

* * *

Bursting into the bullpen, which was empty except for one figure, Abby saw red.

"Tony," she growled.

It wasn't enough warning though, Tony attempted to run, but Abby was fast, and she was furious. Tackling Tony into the wall, the older man winced.

"Abby, I didn't do it," he begged.

Abby snorted, "I believe you like I believed Bill Clinton."

Using his own cuffs, Abby managed to handcuff Tony and march him down to the far reaches of the basement.

"Any last words," Abby asked with a glare.

Tony closed his eyes, "I like all my bits attached?"

"Famous last words," Abby growled before head slapping Tony and shoving him into the black storage closet.

Locking it, Abby pasted a warning seal across the crack. No one would open that door for some time. Abby grinned to herself as she stalked away, Tony screaming helplessly.

* * *

Cornering Jenny wasn't easy, but Abby managed it, "What is going on?"

Jenny smiled innocently, "It seems that the powder was entirely harmless, some novelty sex thing."

Abby nodded, "Of course, I know."

Jenny swallowed and brushed her hair behind her ear nervously, "You know?"

Abby's eyes narrowed, "Tony, gave me Honey Dust three years ago for Christmas, I know how it tastes."

"Tastes," Jenny quirked a brow much to Abby's displeasure.

"Never mind," Abby growled and stormed back down the stairs from MTAC.

* * *

Gibbs was pacing when Abby marched up to him in the bullpen. She was shivering too, her shirt entirely soaked through, and clinging to every curve she had.

"You okay, Abs," he asked frantically.

Abby nodded and picked up the purse she'd abandoned by Gibbs' desk, "I just want to go home."

Gibbs frowned. Something was up, "What's going on, Abby."

He was forced to run after her as she made a beeline for his car, "Abby!"

She didn't say a word until they were in the car, something Gibbs' wasn't too sure was a good idea.

"Honey Dust," Abby ground out.

"Honey Dust," Gibbs repeated. "Tony."

The whole morning and the past week or so made a hell of a lot more sense. Tony was behind it.

Abby nodded sharply, "And then a few. I'd say Jenny was in on it too. Tony isn't smart enough to get out of the trouble he'd be in if he was in it alone."

Gibbs' foot jammed down on the gas pedal, "So we were just played?"

"Yep," Abby nodded, rather cross. "And damned if I'm going to let Tony know he got what he wanted!"

"And what did he want," Gibbs ventured.

Abby's glare softened slightly, "In his words, 'Mommy and Daddy to get together'."

Gibbs breathed through his nose, how unobservant had he become around Abby that he hadn't noticed Tony's attitude about their relationship. Glancing over at Abby, he could already see her scheming. Tony was going to get his ass kicked, if he had the guts to show up to work.

One hand dropped off the steering wheel, and slipped over to Abby's lap, curling his fingers around hers. Abby never noticed, she was too wrapped up in scheming. When she did notice, her heart thudded against her rib cage.

Things had changed, their relationship had changed, and everything was fine, the world hadn't ended.

* * *

Yay, please review, and thanks to all those who already have. Fanfiction net is on the fritz so it's not sending alerts, don't know if its fixes, hope so. Any who, I spent a long time trying to decide how to do this chapter, hope I didn't disappoint anyone. And remember Review, it makes the world a better place. Love you all.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage. Also, Dog Tags happened early season four…yeah, that is the only other change…I just love Puppy Jethro too.

* * *

Gibbs followed Abby into the house, she just kept muttering to herself. She completely ignored Gibbs and Jethro, except to pat the latter on the head. Gibbs was a bit more than jealous of that innocent show of affection, not that he wanted a pat on the head, he wasn't Tony. Gibbs sat back and watched Abby dance around the kitchen. After Abby had somehow managed to make a dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, Gibbs sat across from her in silence.

After cleaning his plate, Gibbs crossed his arms and leaned back, "What are we doing, Abby."

It was the one question that needed to be asked, that didn't quite have an answer. Abby shrugged.

Gibbs cleared his throat, "Okay, where do we stand?"

Again Abby shrugged, feeling smaller and smaller, "Well…I like you and you like me?"

Gibbs chuckled softly, "Yeah, I do."

"So," Abby muttered.

Gibbs pushed back from the table and picked up both their plates, "Bed time, we can talk in the morning, Abs."

Abby nodded slowly and allowed Gibbs to pull her upstairs. By some silent agreement, it was Gibbs' bedroom that they found themselves in. Gibbs gave her a little push towards the bathroom.

"Bath," Abby nodded eagerly.

She didn't bother to close the door, she just put the stopper in the drain of the tub and turned the tap on hot. Stripping off the still damp clothing, Abby sank into the hot water with a moan. This was exactly what she needed.

Her eyes were closed, and she was curled up under the water, when Gibbs entered the bathroom. He groaned as he sat down on the step below the tub. Abby's eyes snapped open to find his. He gave a half smile before letting one of his hands drift into the warm water, and up to ghost along Abby's arm.

"Mm," Abby sighed. "God, this is just what I needed."

Gibbs chuckled and splashed her a little, "I thought that was me?"

Abby crossed her arms over her chest, "Gibbs!"

He leaned in as close as he could, his lips whispering against hers, "Jethro."

Abby's nose scrunched up and she pulled her head away from his, "Do I have to?"

Gibbs nodded, "Yes."

Abby frowned, "But if I say 'Come here, Jethro!' Jethro will be confused."

Gibbs pouted, "Does that mean we have to keep him?"

"Yes," Abby exclaimed. "Leroy."

Gibbs laid a kiss on Abby's cheek, "Leroy?"

Abby nodded and sank a little deeper in the water, "It's in your name ain't it?"

"Yes, but no one calls me Leroy," Gibbs grimaced. "Except my father."

Abby rolled her shoulders, "What about Leroy Jethro, LJ for short, and when you make me scream, I'll think about Jethro."

Gibbs smirked, "Negotiable?"

"Negotiations are negotiable," Abby returned with her own smirk.

Gibbs gave a tight nod and grabbed a fluffy white towel from the counter, "Out now, we have work in the morning, and I have no doubt that you have plans spinning around in that pretty little head of yours."

Abby stood up and Gibbs wrapped the towel tightly around her, with a little more smoothing and tugging than was strictly necessary. Abby scowled as he helped her out of the tub and started drying her off with another towel.

Tugging out of his grasp, Abby pranced out of the bathroom, down the hall, and into her room. Dropping the towel, Abby kicked the door closed and snapped the lock into place. Sliding over to her dresser, Abby dug through it until she found her dark gray nightie, it was from her and Ziva's last shopping trip.

The handle rattled, and a slow methodical wrapping came at the door, "Abby, open the door."

Abby stuck her tongue out, not that he could see, "Hey, you keep getting free shows, and that just isn't fair!"

Gibbs grinned, "Well, what do you propose I do about that?"

Abby slipped her panties on and then the nightgown, shaking her hips to let the cloth settle, Abby brushed her hair, "Go let Jethro out, and then we'll talk."

Gibbs sighed, "Alright, but you better be in our bed when I get back."

Abby did a little happy dance right then and there. Of course the next thing she did was pick up her phone and frantically dial Ziva.

"Abby," Ziva asked. "Are you okay?"

"Ziva, I'm fine. More than fine, Gibbs and I are…oh I don't know, I guess we're together!"

"What," Ziva half screamed in excitement. "Who made the first move, how did it happen!"

Abby sighed, "Tony and that emergency protocol drill this afternoon. Speaking of which…I wonder if anyone's found him. Anyway, Gibbs' will be back in a minute, tomorrow, lunch?"

Ziva giggled, "I'm so happy for you, have fun, lunch, you have to tell me everything. Spill your spleen, and all that."

"Totally," Abby gushed.

* * *

Gibbs took the stairs two at a time, Jethro on his heels. At the top of the landing, Gibbs frowned and kneeled down to talk to the dog.

"Spare room, buddy," he scratched the dog's ears and grinned when the dog did as told.

Doubling his step, Gibbs leaned on doorframe of his room, "Abby?"

He couldn't help but grin broadly when he found Abby already tucked up under the covers, a book in her hands. She looked up and smiled brightly.

"Hi, Gibbs."

Gibbs growled and climbed onto his side of the bed, and plucked the book out of Abby's hands, "No, not Gibbs."

The book landed with a clatter on the floor, and Abby ended up half under Gibbs.

"Leroy," she asked breathily.

Gibbs grinned like a wolf and started to nip at her collar bone, then her shoulder, "Better."

Abby's breath hitched and she squirmed under Gibbs' firm hands. Smirking into her neck, Gibbs ran his hands down Abby's side and around her waist. Abby shivered as Gibbs pressed himself against her, she wiggled, trying to get more contact. When she whimpered in frustration, Gibbs only chuckled.

"Le—Leroy," Abby moaned in frustration. "Not fair!"

Gibb ceased his assault, "Thought I was making it up to you?"

Abby shoved him off and rolled onto her side, putting her back to him, "You're mean."

Gibbs lay down, spooning against her, "Aw, Abs."

She just curled further away from him, Gibbs response was to wrap his arm around her waist and tug her backwards roughly. She gasped in surprise at the motion and then Jethro's hand started to make swirls of white hot heat on her stomach, spiraling lower and lower. He smoothed the hair away from her neck, and planted a series of kisses down her spine.

A stone wall, "Abby, you can't stay mad at me forever."

Abby pouted, "Not forever, but I can try."  
Such and Abby thing to say, "Alright, but it's your loss."

Abby spun around so fast Gibbs was reeling, "No, it'll be your loss, I haven't had a date in a long damn time, and I can go longer!"

Gibbs chuckled and caught Abby's lips in a bruising kiss, "Ah, but Abs, fighting isn't any fun."

Abby shrugged and allowed Gibbs to kiss her. Maybe she could be angry tomorrow. They traded kisses and nuzzles until Abby drifted off to sleep, Gibbs holding her all the while. Swearing up, down, left and right, that he wasn't ever going to let her go.

* * *

Tony whimpered and banged his head against the door.

"Boss, Abby, Ziva, McProbie….anyone, help," he cried brokenly.

Time had lost meaning to Tony. No one had so much as walked past the door. He was alone, tied up, and starting to get very hungry. Of course, Tony being Tony, was making a million movie references a second. Well, and he was wishing himself blue that he was James Bond, or Indie. As it were, he had ruled out breaking his thumb to get out of the cuffs, and as flexible as he was, he wasn't Abby who could put her legs through her arms.

Abby, that was the root of all evil. Or at least the root of Tony's predicament. The plan had gone of splendidly, more than splendidly if he was lucky and Abby had really had a panic attack like he'd seen. Damn if Abby hadn't given him any proof.

* * *

Abby woke to rough, sweet, kiss. Despite her reluctance to get out bed, and leave the warmth that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

* * *

When Gibbs finally managed to cajole Abby into going to work, which took some doing on his part, she insisted on running off right away with Ziva. They spent at least ten minutes giggling with each other in the bathroom before they managed to compose themselves enough to make lunch reservations and head back to work.

Sitting on Gibbs' desk, Tim and McGee started working, Gibbs sat back and stared at his girl. It was then that something occurred to him.

"Weren't there three of you yesterday," he asked.

Abby's face went pale and her eyes went round, "I have to…um…I need to make a phone call."

So saying, Abby took off like a shot to call Palmer, someone she could ensure wouldn't ask any questions.

Abby was back to sitting on Gibbs' desk when a very pale, shaky, Tony stumbled into the bullpen, still cuffed.

The minute his eyes lit on Abby the fire returned, "She-Devil!"

Gibbs' eyes snapped together, "DiNozzo, where the hell have you been?"

Tony huffed towards Abby, "She's evil, I mean she looks so sweet and sunny for a Goth, but she's the devil!"

Ziva was snickering, "Tony, are those your handcuffs? How exactly did you end up handcuffed with your own cuffs?"

Tony fidgeted and tried to twist his arms that were around her back, "Uh, i think I hear Ducky calling."

Tony took off at a near run to see Ducky.

Abby, in a rather rare moment started to cackle in glee.

Gibbs could only shake his head, having a good guess at what had his agent running for sanctuary.

* * *

Yay, another chapter, review as always, and thanks to those who have. We're getting so close to the end…sadly…and I'm scrambling to cram everything I want to in.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage. Also, Dog Tags happened early season four…yeah, that is the only other change…I just love Puppy Jethro too.

* * *

After a giggle-fest of a lunch with Ziva, they had a date to go Lingerie shopping Wednesday and do some last minute wrapping at Gibbs' place. McGee had yet to get himself out of trouble with Abby, and Jenny was much the same. Abby had lost her ire at the rest of the schemers, well mostly. Tony had gotten down on his hands and knees and begged. There had also been some issues with chasing his tail and playing dead, but Abby had promised Tony that the videotape would never see the light of day.

On Gibbs' end, things were going just as well, Ducky had cornered him in autopsy with a scalpel and multiple stories about his escapades with coworkers and fellow students back in his heyday. Gibbs had been, to be short, forced to reveal that he and Abby were involved. Ducky had pushed the labels, Gibbs hadn't been sure.

"Well, have you taken her out for dinner," Ducky pushed.

"No," Gibbs licked his lips, bristling at the interrogation.

Ducky sighed in frustration, "Have you copulated yet?"

"No, not that it's any of yours," Gibbs growled.

"Fooled around, then," Ducky tried.

Gibbs gave a quick nod.

"Ah, but I would assume you two have come to some sort of agreement," Ducky muttered half to himself.

Gibbs shrugged, "I don't know."

Ducky set his scalpel down with a clang, "You don't know! Jethro, I know it has been a while since you have dated anyone worth dating, but Abby is a very beautiful, special woman who will not always be around. I suggest you proclaim your claim on the girl. And no, I do not mean marry her."

Gibbs winced at the truth of Ducky's lecture, "Alright, I won't marry her."

Ducky frowned and shook his head, "I don't mean don't marry her, I just mean, don't marry her right now. By all means get married, and soon, you two have been dancing around like this for years."

Gibbs chuckled and headed back to his desk, "Thanks, Duck."

On the way up, Gibbs started making plans.

* * *

"Please, Abby," Tony followed Abby around her lab.

"Tony," Abby stopped abruptly causing Tony to stumble into her and trap her against the wall. "Nothing happened, Gibbs is Gibbs, there's rule twelve."

Tony nodded in agreement, "But what about rule…uh, four?"

Abby rolled her eyes, "But I don't have a secret, and if I did about Gibbs, he'd be the person I'd tell, not anyone else, 'cause there is no third best."

Tony rolled off of Abby and smacked his head against the wall, "Damn. But seriously, if I brought you two together, that would make me like, Cupid!"

Abby frowned, "Tony, I thought the head slap told you that what you did was mean, and it really didn't work."

"Yeah," Tony sighed. "Well it was worth a shot, is there any chance of you two hooking up. I mean, you're already our Mommy, but you know how kids like their parents to be together."

Abby pulled Tony into a hug, "No, but thanks for trying. If something happens between me and Gibbs, it'll be on our terms."

Tony nodded, "You want to go get hot chocolate after work, ooh, and fondue."

Abby nodded excitedly, "Totally! Date night."

Tony grinned, "Yep, maybe you can help me too."

"Again, Tony," Abby sighed. "You do this every year, especially after the plague incident."

Tony nodded a little depressed.

* * *

When quitting time came, Tony and Abby walked arm in arm towards the elevator. Gibbs frowned and whistled at the pair.

"Where do you think you're going," he glared.

Tony gave him a dazzling DiNozzo grin, "Date night, Boss."

"Date night," Gibbs growled while casting a glance at a still smiling Abby.

Ducky's words came back to haunt him.

Abby grinned, her black lips curving upwards, "Yeah, we're having fondue and hot chocolate."

Gibbs bit back rejection of the idea, "DiNozzo, have her home before eleven, you both have work tomorrow. And no sake-bombing!"

Both Tony and Abby saluted eagerly and scurried off for their night of fun.

* * *

Fondue was amazing as usual, and walking around the Washington Mall with hot chocolate was beautiful. Abby leaned against her best friend.

"So, can't figure out what to get Gibbs," Abby ventured.

Tony frowned and led Abby towards Lincoln, "Well, I mean I could get him bourbon, but then again, everybody gets the man bourbon. And I thought about a ship in a bottle, but it seemed too obvious."

Abby nodded, "What about sandpaper? Or, gift card for coffee, or a variety of really strong beans?"

Tony nodded, "You're good."

"I've been doing this for longer than you," Abby admitted.

"What about Ziva," he asked.

Abby grinned and pulled a computer printout from her pocket, "We went window shopping on the way to lunch. She's debating on whether to get them for a few days. But, you know Ziva, if it's not sensible, she doesn't really need it."

Tony attempted to peak at the paper, "McGee?"

Abby's glare intensified, "Coal, and maybe some good headphones. His are crummy."

"Palmer," Tony drilled.

"Newest Kathy Reichs book, and Ducky try _The Man From U.N.C.L.E._, we always watch it during our date nights, but his are on crappy VHS."

Tony nodded, "Illya!"

Abby nodded and dropped down on the steps of Abe's monument, "Yep, Gibbs and I always laughed about that."

"The Director," Tony tried.

"Go get her a charm, maybe a little high heel," Abby giggled. "You should be taking notes."

"And what do you want, Mistress of the Dark," Tony mimed getting out a notepad and taking avid notes.

Abby pursed her dark lips, "That, my Dear Tony, would telling."

* * *

Gibbs was waiting on the couch, in the dark when Abby snuck in just after her 'curfew'. Abby froze as the door swung closed.

"Your late," he said flatly.

Abby straightened up and started pulling off her boots, "Sorry, Leroy."

Her voice was a near purr, and Gibbs could only chuckle, stand up and wrap Abby in a hug. His head dipped and he nibbled her now exposed shoulder. Abby whimpered.

"Gibbs!"

Gibbs shook his head, he'd have to break her of that he gave her a little swat on the ass, "Abby."

Abby gasped at the rough behavior, "Leroy."

Gibbs pulled Abby into a punishingly rough kiss, she found herself helpless against him, "Jeth—mm."

Pulling back, Gibbs scowled, "So, do you want to explain why Tony get's date night, and I don't?"

Abby shrugged innocently, "He asked?"

"Tomorrow before this little shindig, you, me, dinner, dancing," Gibbs whispered into the shell of her ear.

Abby shivered and nodded eagerly, "Okay, but Ziva and I are going shipping before hand, maybe I can find something to wear to the party."

"What are going shopping for," he asked as Abby started to tug him towards the stairs.

"Leroy, it's inappropriate to ask a lady what she's shopping for," Abby told him.

Gibbs mind wandered at her suggestive lilt, "Mm, Abs, you'll make a man anxious if you keep that up."

* * *

It was just before lunch, or rather, the time Ziva and Abby were knocking off to go shopping. Abby had brought in her booze this morning, stashing it in the Director's office. Already, the bullpen had been rearranged, cubicles practically pushed to the edges of the room and hidden behind draped green curtains. The team was crammed in a small corner, with barely enough room to move. Abby, however was still as cheerful as ever. She'd sent an email out to her entire team, and the director to meet at the Christmas tree.

Abby smiled as everyone assembled, and Gibbs stood up to give her his chair. Abby grinned and took it, Gibbs, knowing what was coming, steered her over to the tree. Leaning down, Abby picked up the first gift.

"These are pre-Christmas gifts, McGee," Abby explained before chucking the box with Tim's name on it.

McGee swallowed in fear, "Thank you, Abby."

He carefully opened the box, remembering Tony's fate earlier that month. His face softened when he pulled out a computer mouse that had been painted like a mouse.

"This is awesome."

Abby nodded and grabbed the next box, "Madame."

"Abby," Jenny grinned taking the box.

She pulled out a shot glass emblazoned with the initials 'W.I.C.'. Woman In Charge. Jenny curled her fingers around the glass.

"You are incorrigible, Abby. Next time we do shots, I will win," Jenny gave the scientist a kiss on the cheek.

"You're on! Ziva, this is for you," the Mossad agent smiled indulgently and took the box.

Ziva shook her head when she pulled out the little book. Tony who was breathing quite heavily over her shoulder laughed hysterically.

"The Little Book of Culture," Tony snickered.

Reaching behind her, Ziva managed to smile graciously at Abby and smack Tony, "Thank you."

Palmer was next, his box being chucked at him, "Uh, thanks, Abby."

He opened it and his face went wide with glee, "Aw, it's so cute. It's a little baby rubber ducky."

Gibbs and Ducky snorted and cast Abby a meaningful glance. She just shrugged.

"Tony," Abby offered him the box. "No mousetrap this time, you behaved."

Tony's grin slid off his face when he pulled his present from the box, he wrapped his fingers around it and launched himself at Abby.

"You rock, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Gibbs growled and grabbed Tony's ear, effectively pulling the man-child off his girl.

"What did you get, Tony," McGee asked, trying to see what Tony was holding.

Tony shrugged, "Nothing."

Abby shook her head and handed Ducky his box. The medical examiner patted Abby's hand fondly before unwrapping his gift like a five year old…or Tony.

"A magic eight ball," Ducky grinned. "Did I ever tell you about the time I found one in a man's stomach? To this day I still have no idea how it got there."

There was one last box under the tree, Gibbs grinned, "Mine?"

Abby shook her head, completely straight faced, "No, it's for Tobias."

Gibbs' face darkened and an eyebrow rose, "Tobias."

"No," Abby's face cracked into a smile.

"Go on, you know you want to."

Gibbs snatched up the box and pressed a kiss to the crown of Abby's head. He popped the box open and something smooth and cold fell into his palm. Jethro laughed warmly when he saw what it was.

"A fortune cookie," Tony asked incredulously as he peered over his Boss's shoulder.

Gibbs nodded and tossed the silver trinket up into the air, "Yeah."

"Story, anytime soon," Tony prompted.

Abby rolled her eyes, "My first day here at NCIS, we had a really rough case, I mean there must have been a truckload of evidence, and I didn't get a chance to eat at all. In walks Leroy Jethro Gibbs, all around Bad Ass of NCIS I had been warned about, with a crate of Chinese food. He sat and ate with me, and when I opened my fortune cookie, there was no fortune. And Gibbs being Gibbs, knew I was upset, so he gave me his."

Gibbs grinned at the memory of their first real moment of friendship, resting both hands on her shoulders, "Any day, Abs."

"Wow," Tony gaped. "You were, nice."

Abby frowned at Tony, "You don't have to be so shocked."

"Sorry."

Abby glanced at the clock on the wall, "Oh, we have to go, Ziva."

Gifts given out, Abby got another round of hugs, before people scattered. Gibbs dropped a very quick kiss on Abby's cheek, their lips brushing gently.

Gibbs restrained himself from pulling Abby back for a real kiss, it was a good thing Ziva had whisked her away immediately. Of course, now that Abby was shopping for god knew what, Gibbs' mind was spinning in every direction, fantasies popping up left and right. Gibbs swore, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Four more chapters to go. Review as always, though it doesn't make me upload faster…hah, you get a chapter every day. Ah well, thanks to those who have reviewed. Hehe.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage. Also, Dog Tags happened early season four…yeah, that is the only other change…I just love Puppy Jethro too.

* * *

Ziva whipped the curtain open and struck a pose for Abby, her lips pouty with a hint of a smile, "How do I look?"

Abby winked, "Sexy."

The woman shook her hips and fiddled with the lace covering her hips, "You're turn, Abby. We need to find you something very hot, that will turn Gibbs into mush."

Abby dodged into the changing area with a few of the things Ziva had handed her, "Okay, but we still need to find a dress for my date!"

Ziva pushed her friend into the dressing room and pulled the curtain shut, "Put that on, and come out here!"

Abby rolled her eyes and pulled on the outfit, she shimmied and pulled the lace over her hips.

"I don't know, Ziva," Abby shifted in the gown.

"I will come in there if you don't come out."

Abby sighed and slipped open the curtain, she was wearing a skin tight, lace dress, the back was nonexistent. Abby shifted nervously, Ziva grinned and clapped her hands together.

"It's lovely," she smirked.

Abby shrugged, "Not my usual."

"Get it," Ziva winked.

"Fine, now let's go get me a shiny dress, and some shoesies."

* * *

Ziva peered down at the street in front of her apartment building, "Ah, hurry, are you almost done?"

Abby tugged on her heels and smoothed down her dress, "Okay, how do I look?"

Ziva bit her lip and dragged Abby into a careful hug, "Beautiful, but I'm sure Gibbs will tell you that."

Not a minute later a quirky quick knock broke the silence, Ziva smiled and slid over to open the door.

Gibbs' first glance of Abby was amazing, the second was even better. Her hair was done up in curls, and her makeup was light, but sultry. If he saw nothing else, Gibbs already saw she was beautiful. The dress was sleeveless, form fitting black lace over red satin, the bandeau was crimson silk that wrapped around the back and spilled down into a floating train.

Abby was fidgeting in place, Gibbs stepped into Abby's space and placed a gently kiss on her cheek.

"Abs, gorgeous," he murmured.

Abby grinned and bit her lip, "Yeah."

"Yeah," Gibbs concurred.

Ziva waggled her eyebrows behind Gibbs' back, "You two don't want to be late now. I will see you both later at the party. Have fun."

* * *

Abby wibbled and wobbled in her black satin shoes, it was a low heel so it wasn't too bad, as long as she didn't move. Gibbs had curled her arm around his and was walking her to the car. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from the car door when she tried to open it.

"My job, Ms. Sciuto."

She felt like a teenager again, "Okay."

Gibbs handed her into the car and closed it carefully, it was like one of those teen girl fantasies about first dates. Leroy was good. And he looked good too, his hair was combed down, and he was wearing a black suit with a crisp white button down shirt, Abby grinned brightly when she saw his crimson tie, definitely looked very good.

As he navigated the snowy roads, Abby tapped her newly painted black nails on the seat, "So."

Gibbs turned to look at Abby, "You really do look…oh Abs, you're making it very difficult for me to drive."

Abby's hesitant smile broke into a triumphant smirk, "You really like it?"

Gibbs shook his head and reached a hand over to brush a lock of hair away from her face, "Abby I think you look gorgeous in your footie pajamas, the ones with the penguins riding the polar bears."

"Leroy," Abby whined. "That's not nice."

Jethro snickered, "But it's true, Abby."

Gibbs pulled into a parking lot of a low key restaurant, once again he managed to open Abby's door and help her out. Again, it elicited a silly grin from the Goth. Gibbs nearly smacked himself upside the head when he realized that once again, Abby was coatless.

"This is why you get sick during December," he whispered into her ear.

Ducking into the backseat, Gibbs dug out a long black scarf. Unfolding it, he wrapped it around Abby's shoulder' like a shawl. He proceeded to wrap one arm around Abby to keep her extra warm.

"Thanks, Leroy," she muttered into his shoulder.

Gibbs chuckled, "Anytime, now dinner."

The restaurant was lovely. Abby took her time and admired the décor. It was done in creams and reds with a few dark browns thrown in. The lighting was all done by soft orbs hanging in red glass pieces. The table was had tea-lights.

Abby was absolutely floored when Gibbs kept up with playing the gentleman. He pulled out her chair and let her order first, of course he'd ordered expensive Bordeaux to go along with their meal.

"Are you ready for tonight," Abby asked as the waiter dropped the bottle of wine at their table.

Gibbs grinned, "Hey, when isn't making the alphabet soup jump through our hoops fun?"

Abby nodded as Gibbs poured her a glass of the wine, "Thank you. For all of this."

"My pleasure, Abs. All mine," he poured a glass for himself and raised his in a toast. "And many more years of this to come."

Abby giggled and took a sip, "I like the sound of that. Did Ducky give you 'The Talk'?"

Gibbs scratched the back of his neck, a clear sign of avoidance, "Who me?"

"I'll take that as a big fat yes, that why you decided to take me out," Abby prodded with a soft smile.

"Might have pointed me in the right direction," Gibbs conceded.

Abby shrugged and her eyes slid closed a little as she smiled, "Of course. All part of the plan, right?"

Gibbs nodded, "Right. So, are you going to dance with me?"

Abby whimpered as she realized there was indeed a dance floor, and the music was just right for dancing, slowly at least.

With a shake of her head, Abby's smile vanished, "Nope, I can't dance, Gibbs."

Jethro let her slipup go for the moment, "Sure you can, Abs. I know you can dance."

"No, I'm wearing heels, and I can't stand up still in heels, let alone walk or dance!"

Gibbs chuckled, pushed his chair back and stood up, he extended his hand to Abby, "Come on. I promise I'll protect you."

Abby pouted and let her hand hover near Gibbs', "Promise you won't let me fall?"

Jethro snatched her hand out of the air and pulled her up. She stumbled into his arms, he caught her easily.

"Promise," he whispered into her ear.

With all the experience of multiple marriages, Gibbs spun Abby around the floor. He kept her close, always in bodily contact with her, the only time she was separated from his when he dipped her back. She'd laughed happily, enjoying their first date more than any other date in her life. Pulling her very close, Gibbs rested his chin atop her head, one hand curling around to rest on the small of her back.

"Do you taste as good as you smell," he asked softly into her hair.

Abby shrugged, "Wouldn't know."

Gibbs grinned, white teeth flashing dangerously, "Then I guess it's my duty as a trained investigator, to investigate, thoroughly."

His voice sent shivers down Abby's spine, "Jethro."

He chuckled again, causing Abby to draw closer, "I must be doing something right tonight, if I'm Jethro, and not Leroy."

Abby 'hmphed' before slapping him rather gently upside the head, Gibbs flinched and rubbed the back of his head in exaggeration.

"Sorry, Ma'am," he said smoothly.

"Don't call me Ma'am," Abby glared playfully as Jethro led her back to the table.

"Sir," he tried again.

"Damn Skippy," Abby grinned.

* * *

Gibbs watched Abby twirl her fork before dipping it into the cheesecake on the plate between them, "You gonna tell me why DiNozzo wants to marry you?"

Abby handed the fork over to him, "You wanna know what his present was, don't you?"

Gibbs nodded, and ate a bite of the dessert, "If I have competition, I like to know why."

Abby rolled her eyes, "No competition."

Gibbs offered her a bite from the fork he still held, she accepted.

"I'd beg to differ, Tony and Tim would both jump at the chance to date you again, Palmer, a couple of the other alphabet soup boys, and any other man with beating heart would die to date you," Gibbs told her flatly.

She rolled her bright eyes again, "Whatever you want to believe. It was a medal."

Her admission stopped Gibbs from arguing, "A medal?"

Abby nodded, "Yeah, you know he keeps all of yours in his drawer? Well, he's never gotten a real medal, for anything. No one ever told Tony he as good at something, it's why he follows you like a puppy, he wants to be praised. So I got him a medal that says 'World's Best Friend'."

Gibbs chuckled, "Yeah that would make his day."

Abby smiled, "Yeah, so see, no competition!"

Gibbs shook his head, "Abs."

* * *

It had dropped to beyond freezing, so when Abby and Gibbs stepped off the elevator and into the party, Abby was swaddled in Jethro's suit jacket. The party was already in full swing. Cameras were flashing, and familiar faces were at various stages of drunkenness, the NCIS employees, however, were frighteningly good at playing drunk when they hadn't touched any of Abby's tainted punch.

Gibbs pulled his jacket from Abby's shoulders and led her further into the bullpen, "You did good, Abby."

He was rewarded with one of her brilliant smiles, "Thanks, Leroy."

The pair surveyed the scene. McGee was dancing a little awkwardly with one of Fornell's new lackeys. She didn't look to evil. Tony and Ziva were cackling together about the already raucous behavior of the guests, it didn't go unnoticed to either Gibbs or Abby that Tony was leaning rather closely to Ziva. Jenny and a familiar man stood on the stairs, both gave a brief nod of acknowledgment to the pair. Ducky was cutting quite the fine rug with one of the FBI's medical examiners.

Gibbs shook his head, it was going to be a damn long night, at least he hadn't spotted Fornell yet.

Abby leaned her head against his shoulder, "I kind of can't wait to go home and snuggle up in bed with Jethro."

Gibbs frowned and whispered in her ear, "No need to talk about me like I'm not here, Abs."

Abby looked up innocently, "But Gibbs, I was talking about my dog."

Gibbs laughed heartily, "Live it up, Abby, because when I get you home, you'll be in a good deal of trouble."

Abby rolled her head so she could see into Jethro's steel blue eyes, "But I like trouble."

* * *

Hehe, next chapter will show much more of the party, a little drama but no angst. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, you really keep me going and focused to write something completely fluffy and enjoyable. Please continue to review. Cheers and happy holidays.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage. Also, Dog Tags happened early season four…yeah, that is the only other change…I just love Puppy Jethro too.

* * *

Fingers interlocked, Abby pulled Gibbs through the throng of NCIS agents and other alphabet soup suits. Gibbs had to double his step to keep up with Abby as she ran up the stairs towards Jenny. Jenny grinned and reached out to hug her friend.

"Well don't you look positively smashing," Jenny cast a wink at Jethro.

Abby returned the hug happily, "Thanks, I love your dress, Versace?"

Jenny leaned in, "Early Christmas present to myself this year."

"I like it," Abby grinned.

"Ms. Sciuto," the familiar, warm voice called her.

"Leon," Abby giggled. "What are you doing on the East coast?"

The Assistant Director of NCIS grinned at the famed forensic scientist, "Well, I had a few meetings I couldn't avoid, and the Secretary of the Navy got wind of a party we were hosting, he suggested I drop by."

Gibbs coughed softly and nodded to Leon, "Vance."

"Gibbs," the younger man spoke.

"Why don't you take our girl for a spin around the floor, while I have a chat with our Fearless Leader," Gibbs handed Abby off to Leon.

Leon cocked his head to the side, "I'd be honored, Abby?"

Abby's frown morphed into a smile, "Love to, Leon, so how are the wife and kiddies? Running you through the wringer?"

Leon led Abby down to the floor, "Oh yes, still writing letters filled with ridiculous requests. I'm supposed to thank you for the lovely letter you sent and the presents, which you really shouldn't have."

Abby rolled her eyes, "But Leon, I love Christmas, and I just can't help myself."

Leon nodded, "I can tell, so you and Gibbs?"

"Yeah, but don't tell Tony, we're screwing with him, it's all his fault," Abby grinned as Leon spun her under his arm.

"My lips are sealed," Leon smirked. "So, tell me about your little scheme that has SecNav so giddy."

Abby smirked gleefully, "Don't tell the others, the punch is spiked, and we're documenting everything tonight."

"You're positively devious," Vance whispered.

"Why thank you," Abby grinned.

"Don't encourage her," Jethro muttered as he came to stand behind Abby. "I believe this belongs to me."

Leon bowed to Abby playfully, "I hope to hear from you soon, Abby."

"Count on it," Abby called back as Gibbs whisked her away.

Placing a possessive hand on Abby's lower back, Gibbs leaned down, "Fraternizing with the enemy?"

Abby gasped in faux shock, "Never, besides, Leon looks nothing like Tobias."

Gibbs' laugh was less humor and more restrained lust, "You just keep digging that hole."

"Okay," Abby chirped, red lips glistening in the light.

* * *

After making the rounds with the NCIS agents, Gibbs and Abby hovered near the edge of the dance floor, eyes peeled. The head honchos had kept low profiles, but of course, that couldn't last forever.

Trent Kort sauntered up to the pair, "Well, well, if this isn't a shindig, I don't know what is."

Gibbs stiffened almost imperceptibly, "Kort."

"Gibbs," the CIA agent returned. "And this must be the lovely, Abigail Sciuto I've heard so much about."

Abby took his hand which he kissed, "Hi."

Gibbs bit the inside of his cheek, "I think I see Fornell, Abby."

Trent had yet to release Abby's hand, "But we weren't finished chatting, Agent Gibbs."

Abby wanted to run from the man, his eyes hadn't left hers, even when he was speaking to Jethro. Once Gibbs had managed to extract Abby from the CIA's grasp, with an urge for the man to get some punch, he led her towards Tobias.

"He is so slimy," Abby shuddered and inched towards Gibbs.

"Yeah, I know," Gibbs muttered. "Hopefully he gets really drunk and we catch him doing something good."

"You mean bad," Abby winked up at him.

"Right," Gibbs nodded.

* * *

Tobias tugged his tie, loosening it a bit. He wasn't a fan of parties, but because it was Abby…and there was a chance to see Gibbs loosen up, he was in.

"Gibbs," Fornell swallowed. "Abby, pleasure as always."

Gibbs' 'Tobias' was overshadowed by Abby wrapping her arms around the FBI agent in question.

"Hi, I'm so glad you came, have you seen everyone yet," Abby rambled.

Fornell quirked a brow, "I'm seeing something."

Gibbs steeled himself, feeling Tobias' appraising eyes on both him and Abby.

"Jethro," a voice squealed from behind them.

Fornell winced visibly, "I think that's my cue to 86 it before I get caught in the crosshairs. Oh, look, DiNutso!"

Fornell took off towards his favorite agent to annoy.

"Jethro," the breathless voice repeated, now directly upon them.

Gibbs sniffed and turned slightly, shielding Abby with his body unconsciously, "Lieutenant Colonel Mann."

She giggled, "Oh, no need to stand on ceremony, Jethro, its Hollis."

She swayed up to him, one arm gliding up the front of his shirt. Face as cold as ice, Gibbs grabbed her wrist and held it away from him.

"Jethro," her voice had dropped a notch.

"Lieutenant Colonel, you know Abby," Gibbs spoke stiffly before drawing Abby in to his side, arm wrapped around her waist, hand resting familiarly on her lower belly.

Hollis Mann pulled her hand out of Gibbs' grasp, "Hello, Abby. Jethro, do you want to go talk somewhere, maybe a little more quite?"

Gibbs shook his head, arm tightening, "No."

"But Jethro," Hollis was becoming visibly agitated.

"But what," Gibbs growled, his frustration bursting forth.

Hollis stepped back, shocked, "You invited me here, and now you want to go prance off with _her_!"

"I did not invite you, there are people from every agency, from the ATF to the VA," Gibbs snapped.

"We have something, we flirted, and I thought you liked me, really liked me," Hollis glared.

Abby felt like a metaphorical fly on a metaphorical wall, it wasn't as fun as Tony and McGee thought.

"You thought wrong," Gibbs said with a sense of finality.

He left Hollis to flounder as he pulled Abby towards his desk, he managed to pull out a bottle of whiskey before leading Abby through the growing raucousness of the crowd. Hitting the call button for the elevator, Gibbs jumped in and hit another button. Almost instantly he flipped the emergency stop switch.

Abby glanced up in surprise, "Do we need to talk?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Naw, I just figured we didn't need to be caught in the blowback of all that spiked punch."

Gibbs slid down the back of the elevator, extending his legs out, patting his thigh. Gibbs pulled Abby down to sit on his lap. Abby giggled and rested her head against his shoulder, her face tucked against Jethro's neck. Setting the bottle of whiskey on her lap, Gibbs twisted the cap off and took the first gulp before handing it to Abby.

"Not bourbon," she asked.

Gibbs shrugged and let his fingers trail along Abby's side, "Compliments of Tony's bottom drawer."

"Ah," Abby moaned as she licked her lips and wiggled on Jethro's lap.

"Abs," Jethro groaned. "You are a whole barrel full of trouble."

Setting the bottle of liquor aside, Gibbs wrapped his arms tightly around his girl, holding her in place.

"Hollis Mann," Abby commented, her fingers dancing up to tug at his tie, loosening the knot.

"Who," Gibbs asked.

Abby leaned back and frowned, "Oh, you're good."

Jethro chuckled and leaned in for a quick kiss, which ended up being a series of quick kisses. Gibbs's hands wandered as the kisses turned from short and sweet to long and rough.

He pulled back suddenly, taking in Abby's mussed hair and smeared lipstick, "You gonna be my girl?"

Abby just shimmied on his lap, drawing another groan from the man, she leaned forward, kissing and nibbling at Jethro's lips. Leaning his head back as Abby's mouth traveled down his neck and onto his chest, her fingers were wrestling with the tie and buttons, desperate to get the damn shirt off.

In the darkness of the elevator, Jethro and Abby forgot the world outside of their little room. There were soft words, pants of pleasure, and groans of frustration.

"Abby," Gibbs murmured into her neck. "You're going to get us in trouble."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, shut up and kiss me," Abby ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," Abby growled and tapped him on the back of the head. "Sir."

"Good, Jethro," Abby purred before tangling her fingers in his silver hair.

"Yes I am," Gibbs rumbled before kissing Abby again. "Think we can cut out early?"

Abby nodded frantically and struggled to get off Gibbs' lap. Her dress, however, proved to be a little difficult to stand up in. Gibbs laughed at her, earning him a rough slap on the shoulder. Starting the elevator again, Gibbs and Abby barely managed to walk towards the front elevator.

Never noticing their disheveled appearances, or Tony dropping his piece of pie and shouting, "I knew it!"

They were far too wrapped up in each other.

* * *

It was a struggle to get in the door to the house, poor Jethro was completely ignored except for a quick run outside. Seeming to sense he wasn't going to be allowed upstairs, the dog headed for the basement. Gibbs just chuckled and chased Abby up the stairs.

By the time Gibbs entered the bedroom, Abby had shimmied out of her dress and laid it across the back of the chair. He almost laughed when he realized that she was all tucked up under the covers, her eyes firmly shut. She was dead asleep. Shaking his head, Jethro went and changed out of his suit.

Jogging down both flights of stairs, Gibbs looked at Jethro who was curled up in his bed, "Come on boy, Mommy's asleep, so I ain't getting any. Let's go keep her warm."

Jethro surged up from his bed and raced up towards Abby.

* * *

Gibbs slipped under the covers, he was riled up to all hell, but he couldn't possibly be any happier. It was that moment, where he realized that the small moments meant more to him than anything else in the world. Watching Abby sleep, holding her, getting to see that little smile on her face when she dreamed. That made life worth living.

* * *

Hehe, wooh, two more chapters…this is going to be awesome, so close to being finished. Thanks for all the reviews, and keep reviewing, I really am not looking forward to Christmas, but this story keeps me going. Well, and reviews, they always make me smile and sometimes laugh maniacally—but that's okay. Tehe, cheers, and happy holidays.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage. Also, Dog Tags happened early season four…yeah, that is the only other change…I just love Puppy Jethro too.

* * *

Gibbs shifted in his sleep, his face dropping into a frown when his movement was impeded by a warm weight resting atop him. After a few moments, Gibbs opened his eyes, reluctance urging him to close his eyes and curl into the warmth. When Jethro peered at his darkened bedroom, he grinned, Abby was curled up on his chest, their legs intertwined. With every moment his consciousness strengthened, Gibbs tried to force himself to go back to sleep. Sighing heavily, one of Gibbs' arms slid around Abby's waist, securing her quite intimately to himself.

After a near hour of unsuccessfulness at falling back asleep, Gibbs planted a kiss on Abby's dark head and started the arduous task of slipping out of bed. It took a lot of inching and sliding, with a little bit of twisting to slip out from beneath Abby and not wake her.

Jethro rubbed a hand over his face and headed downstairs, snapping his fingers softly to grab Jethro Junior's attention. The dog glanced between Gibbs and his mistress and made a decision, the dog stood up and wobbled tiredly up to the head of the bed, laying right next to Abby.

* * *

Inhaling the scent of hot, fresh coffee, Gibbs leaned against his boat. Rolling his stiff shoulders, Gibbs walked to the dark area under the stairs. Dropping his coffee cup onto the lid of a big box, Jethro picked up the whole box and moved it towards the well lit area he usually reserved for new lumber.

Sweeping his work bench clean, Gibbs started pulling things out of the box, presents for Abby. From his sniper rifle's hiding spot, Gibbs dug out some very dusty wrapping paper. Rubbing his eye, Jethro set to work on wrapping Abby's gifts. He did this twice a year, not counting the miscellanea gifts that happened to pop up throughout the year. Abby got something on her birthday and a few things on Christmas. He didn't wrap presents or give presents to anyone else really.

* * *

Once he was done wrapping, and the presents hid away from Abby's prying eyes, Gibbs had one last errand to run for the day. It was at Abby's apartment, or rather, Abby's mailbox. With a little cunning, Gibbs managed to gather all of Abby's packages, he grinned when he saw the Louisiana addresses.

* * *

Abby's car was gone when Gibbs got home. He frowned before he saw the note duck taped to the coffee pot. Only Abby would have the guts to mess with his coffee…albeit, it was really his coffee.

* * *

Abby strolled through the aisles of the grocery store, her black parasol hanging from her purse. The basket resting on her forearm was quickly filling up with ingredients. Milk, bread, sugar, eggs, flour, and a dozen other things filled her shopping basket. Abby's eyes lit up excitedly when she saw the packages of coconut. Biting her lip in anticipation, Abby finished with her shopping and headed home.

A quick call to Tony, Ziva, Ducky, and McGee to cement the day's plans was in order. The director had given the dream team the day off, and Ducky was on call, but Abby had a good feeling that today would be quiet. And so help whoever dared to disturb her Christmas Eve Day.

* * *

"Leroy," Abby called as she barely got the door open.

Gibbs footsteps echoed in the hall, followed by nails clicking against the wood, "Abs? Whoa, what's this all about?"

"I have to make Santa's Christmas cookies," Abby explained as Gibbs relieved her of her bags.

Gibbs should have known it would be that, "Need help?"

Her smile was dazzling and she planted a black kiss on his cheek, "Want help."

Closing the door, Gibbs followed Abby as she headed to the kitchen.

"Don't forget we have lunch at Ducky's with the team," Abby called back to him.

"Oh," Gibbs muttered a little down, he'd forgotten his day wasn't going to be only Abby and him.

"Yep," Abby giggled.

* * *

Abby rang the doorbell and then leaned back to rest against Gibbs. In front of the pair, Jethro was decked out to the nines. He had a little Santa hat on his head, and his green and red spiked collar.

There was a flurry of barking as Ducky pulled the door open, his Christmas apron proudly displayed for all to see.

"Abigail, Jethro, and Jethro," Ducky chuckled. "Welcome, welcome, come on in, you're the last to arrive. They were beginning to place bets on you two showing up, Tony is a little jumpy today, ah, and Mother is very eager to see you Jethro."

Every time Ducky said 'Jethro', the dog perked up in confusion. Abby leant down and gave the dog a comforting pat.

As soon as they stepped into the house, the corgis were running laps around the bigger dog. Almost frightening the German Shepherd into retreating behind Gibbs and Abby. Of course, the sight of one Timothy McGee made the dog growl, the corgis scattered and Jethro sat back on his haunches to preen under the attention of his mistress.

Tim flinched at the growl aimed his way and scrambled up onto the nearest couch, pulling his legs out of the way of any ankle-biters. Tony started snickering until he saw Abby and Gibbs.

He shot up and went to hurriedly wrap Abby in a hug, "Abby! I missed you!"

Abby returned the hug with a little smirk, "Tony, what did I tell you about my eggnog recipe?"

"It hasn't been eggnog for twenty years," Tony asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, you're going to be so hung-over in a few hours."

"Yeah, but it was worth getting here," Tony giggled.

Abby frowned, "Time for my sobering, hangover cure?"

Tony nodded and swallowed, his face turning green, "Please."

Taking Tony's hand, Abby led him towards the kitchen, Leaving Gibbs to place the presents at the base of the tree and hand their contribution to dinner over to Ducky.

* * *

Crushing a vitamin and an aspirin under the flat of a knife, Abby smirked at Tony. He had his head down on an ice pack. Pulling out Ducky's peanut butter, Abby slathered it on a slice of bread and then sprinkled the powdered medicine on it. Folding the bread over to make a sandwich, she handed it to Tony with a cup of coffee.

"So, what's with the early morning booze-a-thon," Abby prodded as she poured a big dose of coffee for Gibbs.

Tony shrugged, "My father called me, woke me out of a good dream too. I was dreaming about it raining women, and they were all my type. It was awesome! And then my father had to call and call me a shame on the family ancestry or something along those lines."

Abby scowled and pressed a kiss to Tony's check, "You're my hero, Tony."

When Tony looked up, Abby was gone. He grinned and his fingers curled around the medal that he had dropped into this pocket. Nodding for no reason, he tore into his sandwich.

* * *

Gibbs took the proffered cup of coffee and pulled Abby down to sit beside him on the settee. Abby snuggled in to Gibbs, ignoring the dirty looks that Mrs. Mallard was throwing Jethro.

"Jethro," the older woman wavered. "What are you doing with Abigail!"

Jethro froze, called out by a doddering old woman.

"You had better treat her right, or I'll kill you, young man," she continued.

Abby turned her face into Gibbs' chest, hiding her smile and smothering her laughter.

"Yes, Ma'am," Gibbs attempted to keep a straight face.

Ducky scowled, "Mother, leave Jethro alone."

Ziva looked up from her glass of hot chocolate, "So, Gibbs, what did you think of the party last night."

Gibbs swallowed tightly, eyes narrowing on the woman, "It was a party."

The triumphant smirk on Ziva's face meant Gibbs had lost.

* * *

After dinner, the group lounged around the tree. Tony was feeling remarkably better, and Ziva had kept throwing Abby flirtatious glances. Gibbs had yet to move from Abby's side, their bodies always in contact, or as close as possible.

Ducky clapped McGee on the shoulder, "I think it's time we exchange presents, lad."

The gifts were predictable, for the most part. It was Tony's gifts that really broke the mold, due to Abby's help. Not that either of them would every tell.

"Here, Gibbs," Tony pushed a large package at his Boss.

Frowning warily, Gibbs opened the box and quirked a brow at Tony.

"Bubble wrap, they say it's the best thing to keep what you love safe. I figure you could use it on Abby," Tony smirked.

The cat was out of the bag. Neither really cared.

Glancing at Abby, Leroy Jethro Gibbs pulled out the roll of bubble wrap, "Not a bad idea, DiNozzo."

Abby's eyes widened in shock, "Gibbs!"

"Jethro," he reminded her.

McGee stared in mild horror. Abby and Gibbs, that would mean that Abby was out of his grasp, forever.

Abby crossed her arms but smiled at Gibbs nonetheless, "Jethro."

He leaned across the space between them and pressed a soft kiss to Abby's lips, "Good girl."

Abby giggled and leaned back to lay her head on Jethro, one arm reaching to scratch under his chin, all in an attempt to avoid the looks from McGee.

* * *

Their goodbyes were quick, Abby hugged everyone twice and kissed Tony's cheek.

Gibbs stood back and let Abby have her fun, until Tony got within his reach. The older agent gave the younger agent a soft pat on the back of the head, more reminiscent of a hair tousling than a reprimand.

"You did good, Tony. But next time you feel the need to match-make like a little girl, I will end you," Gibbs whispered darkly.

Tony swallowed and nodded frantically, "Yes, Sir!"

* * *

Abby was sitting up in their bedroom reading when Gibbs stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a suit.

"You ready to go," he asked.

Abby frowned, "You're going to church with me?"

Gibbs nodded and dropped down onto the bed beside her, "Well I have to get used to it."

"You wanna go with me again," Abby asked, her eyes widening.

"How's the rest of our lives sound," Gibbs asked placing a kiss on Abby's cheek.

Abby grinned and scooted down on the bed, resting her head on his lap, "Good, really good."

* * *

The church was packed, and Abby was barely keeping her eyes open. Gibbs wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up against him. He hummed into her ear, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Once mass had finished, Gibbs and Abby said hello to Sister Rosita, who was wearing the same smirk that Tony had been earlier.

Abby slept on the car ride home, but she kept a good grasp on Jethro's hand the whole time.

* * *

Abby stumbled tiredly up the steps and into the bedroom, yawning, she went to rinse off. Gibbs had told her to go get into bed and he'd let Jethro out and lock up. He also ended up putting out Abby's presents before jogging up the stairs.

He frowned when he noticed that Abby was now wide awake and wearing something entirely see through and black and slinky. Pulling off his tie and coat, Gibbs advanced on Abby who just sat against the headboard with a slight smile.

"Where's Jethro," Gibbs asked softly.

"I'm looking at him," Abby said with a wink and a hooked finger.

Toeing off his shoes, Gibbs stalked over to Abby and crawled atop her. Nipping at her shoulder, Gibbs slid the lacey fabric down her shoulders and over her. Pulling her into a kiss, Leroy's hands slid the fabric further down her body, his mouth followed, leaving a blazing trail of heat.

"Wait," Abby panted.

Gibbs froze and looked into her eyes, "What?"

"You're wearing too many clothes," Abby grinned.

Jethro relaxed, "I think we can fix that."

"You also might want to close the door and turn off the lights," Abby kissed him again, fingers reaching down to tug at his belt.

"Why's that," he asked with a groan at her ministrations.

Abby shrugged and arched against him, "Jethro might come a running if he hears me screaming, and neither of us are going to be able to move later."

Gibbs chuckled and sat back on his heels, but not before leaving a slight impression of his teeth on her collar bone.

"Can't argue with that logic, Abs."

Abby shimmied beneath him, pulling yet another moan from him, "Nope!"

* * *

Ah, one chapter left. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, hope you have a great Christmas or whatever holiday you happen to be participating in. Please continue to review, and tomorrow will be hopefully as wonderful as I can make it…hehe. Cheers.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Fornell, or any of my other favorite toys.

A/N: This is set During the Fourth season, taking place less than a week after Driven. This is Gabby, with a hint of Tiva with lots of McGee lovage. Also, Dog Tags happened early season four…yeah, that is the only other change…I just love Puppy Jethro too.

* * *

It was Jethro who woke first on Christmas morning. He bounded up from his bed in the basement, and scrambled up the steps to bark at the closed bedroom door. Behind that door, Abby rolled over tiredly, curling her naked body into Leroy's.

"Mm," he moaned and stretched to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Merry Christmas, Abs."

Pulling the covers closer, Abby nodded against his bare, heated flesh, "Merry Christmas, Jethro."

Another bark split the air, "We have to get up."

Gibbs scowled at Abby's assessment, "Mm, we can't just lie in bed all day?"

"Only if you intend on spending the rest of your life there," Abby snickered.

"I could deal," Leroy shrugged and yawned heavily.

Abby bit down gently on Gibbs' shoulder, "So what's on the schedule for today?"

With a move of a man years his senior, Gibbs flipped Abby onto her back, caging her beneath himself, "Schedule?"

Abby stiffened in surprise and pleasure underneath the weight, "Mhm, how about a shower?"

Jethro shrugged against Abby, dipping his head and kissing a line of fire down her shoulder and across her chest, "Bath?"

Abby's hips rolled, bringing them flush against each other, "I could go for that."

Gibbs was gone in a flash. Abby could hear the water running into the tub in the bathroom. It took Abby several minutes and a little persuasion to get her to roll out of bed and stumble towards the bath, naked as the day she was born.

* * *

Gibbs had already slipped into the steaming water, waiting for Abby to get up. He knew she would, even if it took her a few. When she did stalk into the bathroom, he leaned back in the tub, a sly grin covering his face. He hadn't quite had the time to appreciate how she looked sans clothes the night before. Abby was beautiful, pale, milky, skin, and dark, strong, lines of ink. She was a study in contrasts. She was the first and only Goth who was brighter than the sun.

Beneath hooded eyes, Gibbs studied her bare skin. He traced the tattoos with his eyes. The ones he knew about, the ones he could see on a daily basis, and the ones that were always hidden, that he'd never known existed.

Gibbs nearly jumped in surprise when Abby's back rolled against his chest. Her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes and settled between Jethro's legs. Gibbs' head dropped down and a finger came up to trace the spider web on her neck. Abby's neck stiffened, the muscles contracting under his touch.

"Tickles," Abby giggled, one hand rising to bat away his touch.

He laughed, a full-bodied laugh, it shook him, it shook Abby, she giggled, joining in.

* * *

Wrapped up in a full length black nightgown and one of Gibbs' sweatshirts, Abby chased her dog down the stairs and out of the house. She froze on the front stoop before scuttling back inside.

"Cold," she shuddered. "More than ten years and I still forget I'm not somewhere warm!"

Gibbs shook his head and indicated Abby should go sit on the couch, as soon as she did, her eyes lit on the Christmas tree in all its glory.

"Jethro," she shouted, bringing both her boys running.

As soon as Leroy saw her eyes brighten with excitement, Gibbs relaxed, his senses dropping out of overdrive, "Yeah, Abs?"

She padded towards him before jumping up and tangling her arms around him, "You rock!"

"I know," Gibbs muttered into her still damn hair. "Now go on, open your presents."

* * *

Among the silly little things from friends and family that had been sent to her, were things that only Gibbs would buy her. New test tubes and a pirate ship in a bottle, although she had a feeling he'd made that last present. There were other things too, a new dog collar, one for her and one for Jethro. A bone was also wrapped and under the tree for Jethro.

Gibbs just sat back and watched the childish glee on Abby's face. He was so busy watching he didn't realize right away that Abby was pushing something into his lap. A box, quirking a brow, Gibbs opened the box and laughed when he pulled out a black mug emblazoned with silver lettering. It was the number 23, Gibbs chuckled.

"Thanks, Abs," he muttered, leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek.

Smirking, Abby scooted closer, "There's more."

Gibbs followed her gaze and pulled a packet of small squares of paper from the bottom of the mug.

"Coupons," Gibbs frowned when he scanned the papers. "What would I need these for?"

Abby sat a little straighter, her whole face lighting up with mischief, "Whatever you want."

"Oh yeah," Gibbs leaned forward but had to stop as his canine counterpart started to growl and creep towards Abby.

Abby snickered and started to pet Jethro, "Guess he objects to having to watch."

* * *

Gibbs walked slowly, allowing Abby to run and play with Jethro. A walk to the park after a quick lunch was just what the doctor ordered. Jethro was going a little stir crazy with nothing to do, and Abby wasn't much better. Although if Gibbs was any good at investigating, he could guess that Abby would have been quite content to stay in if the dog hadn't been getting antsy.

"Come on, Gibbs," Abby called as she darted into a gazebo.

Not increasing his pace one jot, Gibbs tucked his hands into his pockets and watched Abby and Jethro. When he stood at the entrance of the gazebo he cleared his throat.

"Gibbs," Abby cried, giving him a quick hug before dropping onto a dry bench.

"Close your eyes," Gibbs whispered and slipped behind him.

Abby grinned, her cheeks reddening from the chill. She followed orders and felt his warm hands against her neck.

"Okay," Gibbs said as he settled down beside her.

Putting her chin to her chest, Abby peered down at what she could see of the ribbon choker that Gibbs' had put around her neck. There was a little black heart flanked by silver wings. Abby cooed and slumped over into Gibbs.

"Aw, Leroy," she smiled, tucking her legs up beside her.

Gibbs' low voice whispered into her ear, warm breath making her shudder pleasantly, "It's a promise, Abs."

She glanced up at him, cheek sliding until her ear was pressed against his pattering heart.

"That I want you, and I want a life with you," Gibbs continued. "Marriage, another dog, kids."

The last bit was said with hesitancy and fear, fear of rejection. Gibbs had only had one chance at kids after Kelly, he'd wanted more, but fate had been cruel, or perhaps merciful. Merciful in that he hadn't had anything to tie him down when he met Abby.

The hand that had returned to his pocket tightened, Gibbs was terrified, Abby wasn't saying anything.

After what seemed like an eternity, Abby's voice answered him, rough with emotion, "Really?"

"Really," Gibbs answered, his breathing easing.

"When is this someday," Abby asked after a few minutes.

Tipping her chin over to look at him, Gibbs placed a soft kiss on Abby's lip, "Soon as it isn't rushing. Duck would have my head, he threatened me if I married you right off the bat, well, at least before I took you out for dinner."

"Uh-huh, and now that you have that pesky requirement out of the way, you're what, home free," Abby asked lying back on Gibbs.

Gibbs curled his fingers around Abby's, "What, are you saying you want to go find a justice of the peace and do the deed right now?"

Despite the incredulous tone, he wasn't at all against the idea. He'd spent more than half a decade wanting Abby, and vice versa it would seem.

Abby sat up with a jerk, "No! I mean, not no, just not yes. I'm all for marrying you, I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but there'd be a whole mess of people hunting for your blood and mine if we went and got hitched right now."

Jethro sat back, and pulled Abby to sit on his lap, "This mean I have to wear a suit?"

"I like that idea," Abby grinned.

"You going to be wearing a white dress," Gibbs asked, kissing along her jaw.

Abby's nose wrinkled up, "No, black, and maybe red. With a lot of froof, and lace."

"Kind of can't wait to see that," Gibbs murmured.

"Well you'll have to," Abby stood up and picked up Jethro's abandoned leash. "You still have to meet my folks, and there is rule 12, and one other little thing."

Gibbs stood and followed Abby as she started out, back towards the car, "Rule 12 doesn't count, we don't work together, besides if it was against rule 12 I would have fired McGee."

Abby scowled, "That's not true, and you know it. The only reason you didn't fire Timmy was because I liked him, and you're a sucker for me."

Leroy reached out and snatched up Abby's free hand, "Hey, even if that were true, I would swear it wasn't all the way to the end."

"Sure," Abby teased. "And what about the whole family thing?"

Pulling Abby closer, he draped an arm about her shoulders, pressing a hand to her crown, "Feel like a road trip? Down to Pennsylvania, then maybe Louisiana?"

Abby looked up, pride shining through, she knew Gibbs hadn't been home in a very long time. She nipped at his lips, kissing and licking, begging for entrance, she was breathless. Lust was pulling at her senses, lust due to the absolute truth and hope that was floating between them.

"Can we listen to Airborne Toxic Event and get a cooler for Caf-Pow!s," Abby asked excitedly.

Jethro nodded, "Whatever you want, I suppose we'll even have to bring the mutt with."

The dog whined as if he knew he'd been insulted, "Jethro, both of you!"

Abby's scolding went by with a chuckle and the start of plans. Something was niggling at the back of Gibbs' mind as they reached the car.

He leaned on the roof and frowned at Abby, "What's the other 'little thing'?"

The innocent smile Abby threw him scared Gibbs a little, "Why to ask me to marry you of course."

Gibbs froze, Abby was right, he'd forgotten the most important part of this whole plan. To ask her.

A smirk on his face as he swung into his seat, Gibbs turned to her, "Marry me?"

Abby looked at him like he was insane, "If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it. Where's my ring, Leroy."

Gibbs was doomed, Abby was trouble. And damned if he didn't love every minute of it, "Yes, Sir."

Abby wiggled her nose and leaned across the car and kissed Gibbs firmly, life was getting interesting.

_-The End-_

* * *

I know many of you may hate me very much for how I ended this, but I thought it felt right. I might end up doing a little sequel, you know, get them hitched and all. We'll see if there's a market for it. I really am excited…I have some ideas…hehe. Please read and review as always…yay, and Happy holidays.


End file.
